2 words
by Mina52999
Summary: 2 words, just 2 words. So small, yet they have so much meaning. 1 day, 1 glorious day, so short yet it has so much happiness. 1 promise, so dear that it lasts forever. "I do"
1. The Engagement

**Hey you guys! This is it! We have finally gotten here! Before I begin I just want to say that for anyone who has not yet read "Second Chances" you will not understand this story. So I highly advise you to read "Second Chances" first. Anyways, here we go. Finally. After all of your waiting I present to you…**

**2 words**

Breathe, Flora, breathe. In and out, in and out. Do. Not. Pass. Out.

I bit down on my lip, taking a look up at the crowd. My eyes scanned the audience, stopping immediately by a large group. They were perfect. They were amazing. They were mine.

My Dad, Suzan(although I do like to think of her as my mom now) Rose, Katy, my grandparents, my dearest friends, Jamie, Mr and Mrs. Knightly, and, my love.

I smiled as Stella waved at me, and Layla put 2 thumbs up to me.

I brushed the tassel from my graduation cap out of my face, and lightly waved back.

"Now, without further ado, I would like to present to you our valedictorian of our graduating class of 2012, Flora Linphea" The head of administration at Cornell College announced into the loud speaker.

Everyone in the crowd began to clap, but I knew where the most noise was coming from.

"Flora!" Nabu and Riven hooted with their hands cupped around their mouths to make it echo. If I wasn't so nervous I probably would've just started to crack up right there on stage in front of everyone.

I took a breath This is it.

I slowly, but hesitantly stood up from my seat. My crisp white graduation gown clung to my body as I walked up to the podium to recite my speech. I can't believe that, out of thousands of students…I was valedictorian.

I could feel my feet shaking in my white wedges as I slowly reached for the microphone.

I took out my paper containing my speech, and spread it neatly before me. I opened my mouth to speak, but as I looked out into the crowd of people..I froze. It was like no words could come out.

Suddenly, I felt my whole body begin to shake.

I felt my eyes begin to scan the crowd again. Thousands and thousands of eyes peered at me, until suddenly, my eyes locked with a pair of midnight blue eyes. The most beautiful, most caring eyes I've ever seen. They were so familiar to me. They were…they were..his.

"Relax, and talk" Helia mouthed to me, then winked. I felt myself begin to blush. I can't believe that wink still gave me butterflies, even after 4 years of dating!

I smiled at him, suddenly feeling my body relax. Helia always had that reassuring feel to him, that one that always kept me calm even through the hardest of times. I mean, if it weren't for him I probably would have had a heart attack before finals.

"Hello, teachers, parents, friends, my fellow classmates" I began

Everyone quieted down by then, looking at me with knowing looks.

"Someone very close to me once said, never give up without a fight, because if you give up without even trying to succeed then what was the point of even trying at all. You, I, and every single student sitting with me today have proved that statement true. Right before your eyes stand the best and the brightest from all of the country. We, as the class of 2012, have put up a fight. Through 16 years of non-stop learning, none of us have quit." I said

My speech went on for a few more minutes, then the diplomas were passed out.

"So now I, as valedictorian of the graduating class of Cornell College, am proud to present to you," I said, putting my hand on the tassel

"The class of 2012!" I said as all of the graduating students moved their tassel from the left side of their hats to the right

"Wooooo!" The crowd cheered, standing up.

We all threw our hats in the air.

I was overjoyed with happiness!

After I shook hands with some important people and took of my robe, I went out into the crowd to see everyone.

I was wearing a flowy summery dress, with a single black belt going around my waist. My hair was down, with a red flower on the side of my hair. I had on white wedges, and a very light coat of make-up.

"There's our girl!" Brandon called as I came toward them

I laughed as they all crowded around me, hugging me.

"Flora! Congratulations!" Rose said hugging me tight

"Thank you" I said as Suzan handed me a bouquet of flowers, and my Dad had balloons in his hands.

"You did great up there" Musa said

"Thanks, I was seriously about to faint" I said

They all laughed

"But you didn't choke!" Tecna said positively

I nodded, smiling more than I ever have before

"You really did a great job out there" Katy said hugging me

I smiled, hugging her back.

It was great and all that everyone was around me saying how much they loved my speech, but I only had eyes for 1 person. He stood to the side, smiling at me. He knew my eyes were on him, it was so obvious. Hmmm…what is he planning? And why hasn't he said something to me?

Suddenly, a strong breeze came at us, sending shivers at us all.

"It's getting cold out here, let's head back home. We have a good 45 minute drive back" Mrs. Knightly said

Suzan suddenly came up behind me, putting her arm around me.

"And we have a very special party waiting for you when we get back" She sang

I smiled, laughing

"You didn't throw me a party, did you?" I asked, already knowing the answer

"I'd hate to say yes but…YES! Anne helped me plan the whole thing!" Suzan said happily, high fiving Mrs. Knightly

"You're in on it too?" I asked

"Afraid so sweety" Mrs. Knightly said

Over the course of these few years Suzan has lived with us, she and Mrs. Knightly have gotten exceptionally close.

"And don't forget everybody else…" Mrs. Knightly sang

I looked at the everyone

"Oh come on! Did you seriously believe we weren't going to throw you a party? Man, for a valedictorian you sure are stupid" Stella said

We all laughed

"Come on Flor, let's go" Rose said, pointing at the blue car in the parking lot that belonged to my parents.

"Yeah, by the time we get back it'll be at least 5! The sun will be setting, we can totally go swimming!" Jamie said

"James! That's a sick idea!" Rose said high fiving her best friend since forever

I nodded, putting my arm around Rose. Just as my hand touched Rose's shoulder, it was suddenly taken by somebody's hands, making me twirl back.

I looked up and saw Helia, who'd taken my hand and twirled me around into his arms.

"Actually, I was wondering if it was alright if I could take Flora with me" Helia asked Rose

I looked at him smiling. Now I get it.

"But of course Romeo" Rose said with a giggle

"Well, I mean, if it's alright with Flora" Helia said, looking down at me.

I'd grown a few inches since high school, but I was still shorter than Helia. Not too short though.

"I'll have to think about it. Let me get back to you" I said, sarcastically

Helia rolled his eyes, then suddenly lifted me up in his arms bridal style.

"As if you had a choice" He said, but only so I could hear him

I laughed as he put me down, and we began to walk across campus toward Helia's car.

"Helia!" I said, lightly pushing him

"Oh come on, is it so wrong for me to want some alone time with my girlfriend?" Helia asked

I smiled

"So, what did you think of my speech?" I asked

"Hmmm let's see. Someone very close to me once said…." Helia asked, raising an eyebrow

"Didn't think you'd remember when you said that to me" I said

"Oh I remember, I just didn't think you'd think up a whole speech on it! Seriously Flora, that was one of the most amazing speeches I've ever heard" Helia said putting his arm around me

"Why thank you" I said, hopping on a bench that we walked passed, and bowing dramatically

Helia and I were laughing hysterically as I jumped off the bench.

As we began to stop laughing, Helia got a text message. He quickly checked it, then looked up at me smiling.

"Sky just texted me. They said I should, and I quote, create some kind of distraction to make sure we come a few minutes later to the party so they can make sure everything's perfect" Helia read off his phone

I smiled

"Oh my, now whatever shall we do to fill this time?" I asked, knowing all well what we'd be doing

"I can think of a few things" Helia said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as our eyes locked. Our lips met, my eyes shutting closed. We started to kiss, until finally we broke.

"Better get to that car of yours" I said

"I don't know, I was starting to think we were having a little party of our own" Helia said

I laughed, turning and running ahead

"Race you there, loser!" I screamed running

"Loser? Now I know you didn't just call me a loser" Helia called

I smiled, running faster

Helia began to run, slowly passing me.

Helia beat me!

"Even with a head start I can still beat your skinny little but!" Helia screamed

"Okay first of all, thank you for calling my but skinny! And second," I said, then slapped him on the arm

Helia shook his head, then unlocked the car.

I walked over to the door, then just as I was about to open the door,

"Uh, uh, uh. I've got to be a gentlemen on your special day" Helia said stepping in front of me and opening the door for me.

"Aw! You do care!" I said sarcastically

I stepped in, Helia getting into the seat next to me.

Helia burst out laughing then started the car.

That's what I love about our relationship. We're not just all kisses and hugs. We know how to have fun! Helia's not only my boyfriend, but he's my best friend.

We started to drive, talking, laughing. It was like back when we used to take those long road trips together.

Helia drove up to my house. There were lots of cars in the driveway and along the streets.

"Where are we going to park?" I asked

Helia stopped the car.

"Well there are 2 possible things for us to do. We can do the responsible thing and park around the block, or we could do something reckless" He said

We looked at each other.  
"Reckless" We both said at the same time with a nod.

Helia put the car into drive, backed up, then slammed his foot on the break driving onto the grass. Helia parked smack in the middle of the front yard.

I laughed.

"Smack in the middle!" I said high fiving him

"Now come on graduate, time or you to party" Helia said getting out.

I got out of the car, shutting the door behind me. We walked to the door and knocked, knowing exactly what would be waiting for us.

Bloom came to the door and answered it.

When I walked in, everything was covered in beautiful colors and drapes, and lots of party stuff. There were buffet tables and drink tables. There were lots of people standing and eating and talking. They were all my friends and family members!

"Congratulations Flora!" They all screamed when I walked in

I smiled, laughing, feeling my cheeks go red.

"Suzan! Anne! Thank you so much!" I said when I saw my mom and Mrs. Knightly

I hugged them, giving them kisses on the cheek.

"It's great" I said

"You deserve it, ms. Valedictorian" Suzan said nudging me playfully

Suddenly, Nabu grabbed me from behind.

"Congratulations" He said

"Thanks you guys!" I said as the rest of the boys came and hugged me

"Our turn!" Stella said breaking through the crowd and hugging me

The girls all crowded around me with hugs.

"Come here Flor" My dad said, hugging me as well

I smiled

"You don't know how proud I am of you Flora" my Dad said

"Thanks Dad" I said hugging him tighter

"I'm sure mom would be proud of you too" He whispered

I smiled

"That means a lot" I said

When he released me, Rose walked toward me with a cup of water

"Hey, I figured you'd probably need this" She said handing it to me

"Thanks" I said taking it and drinking it

"Well, I'm gonna go part-ay with Jamie. You have fun" She said with a smile

I partied for a while with the everyone, and talked..LOTS. I hadn't seen Helia the whole time though. He was probably with the guys.

I stood talking with Helia's Grandmother for a bit.

"So what are you majoring now?" She asked

"I'm going to be a teacher for 1st through 5th grade. I haven't found a job yet, but I applied for a job at Rose and Jamie's school. They haven't responded yet though" I explained

"You'll probably get in with your beautiful grades. You and Helia sure are a great match you know." She said

I giggled

"Thank you" I said

"I always knew Helia would find a great women. I'm so proud of him. He's a doctor now, he's with a wonderful girl" She said

I smiled

Helia had graduated from medical school last year. He was now working at a near by hospital as a sergeant.

Suddenly I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. It was warm, and made me feel good.

"Meet me upstairs in 5 minutes" Helia whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back. They were good shivers.

I nodded

I finished talking with his grandmother, then I made my way toward the stairs.

"Hey" Katy said walking up to me

"Hey" I said

We hugged, then kissed each other's cheek

"Well the crowds pretty much died out. It's mostly close friends and family members now, so I think it's safe to say you can move your car now" Katy said

We laughed

"I'll move it, but right now I have to go do something" I told her

"No prob. In fact, just give me the keys, I'll do it" She said

I handed her the keys

"Thanks" I said

I continued up the stairs, looking around for Helia.

"Helia?" I called

"I'm in here" He called from inside my room

I walked in my room, and I found him sitting by the edge of my window

"Hey. What's up?" I asked

"Come up to the roof with me" he said putting his legs out the window

I narrowed my eyes confused, but agreed.

I kicked of my wedges then stepped out bear foot.

Helia hopped up on the roof then took my hands and lifted me up.

It was getting late, so the sky was starting o get this orangish color. There was a slight breeze.

I walked out toward the edge of the roof looking out over the horizon.

"Do you remember what happened here?" He asked me

A smile played at my lips.

I turned around and looked at him, then looked out over the horizon again.

"Our first kiss" I said

The breeze made my hair fly back, along with my dress.

There was a long silence. It wasn't awkward though..it was comfortable.

"Do you remember what you told me?" I asked, still not looking

No answer

"Helia? Do you remem-" I said turning around and suddenly gasping

I froze, my eyes growing wide.

Helia was kneeling on one knee, holding out a box.

"Of course I remember. I told you that I loved you. I remember it so dearly, because the feeling hasn't worn off, and it never will. Flora Linphea I love you with everything I have. I am willing to do anything for you, no matter how hard it is. We've been through everything together. Highschool, our insane road trips, thanksgiving, college. You have such a bright future ahead of you, and I would do anything if you could spend that time with me. Forever" He said

I covered my mouth with my hands

"Yes!" I said

I jumped into his arms, making him laugh.

"You didn't even let me ask you yet!" Helia said with a laugh

I looked up at him with a smile, kneeling down next to him.

He looked at me.

"Flora Linphea, will you marry me?" he asked

"I think you know the answer" I said

We both laughed as Helia took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger.

"Helia" I said

Just as I said it, he kissed me.

We sat there, embracing each other and kissing as we never had before.

When we broke, Helia took my hands and lifted me up.

"I love you so much" Helia said

"I love you too" I said, then gave him a quick kiss on his lips

"Now come on wife, let's go tell the family" He said

"Wow, we're actually getting married. This cant be for real" I said jumping down onto my window sill

"Believe it, cause it's happening" Helia said kissing my forehead

I smiled, then examined my ring. It was a beautiful ring.

Helia and I walked out of my room, going toward the stairs.

We stopped at the top of the stairs, holding hands.

"Everybody!" Helia called

Everyone stopped talking looking up at us. Suddenly, I felt my face go red.

"Flora and I have a very important announcement to make" Helia said

Everyone looked up intrigued.

I smiled.

"Helia and I are..getting married…" I said

"EEEEEEEPPPPP! OMG!OMG!OMG!"

Rose and Jamie squealed running toward the stairs and scurrying up as fast as they could

Rose actually kind of tripped on the last step, but got up running toward us.

They totally pried the ring of my finger, as everybody made their way up the stairs to see it.

"Holy crap! It's gorgeous!" Stella screamed yanking it out of Rose's hands

Helia and I looked at each other laughing. Then, kind of ignoring everything that was going on around us, we kissed.

It was pure bliss.

**There you go! I hope you all liked it! I have lots of romance in store for you all!**


	2. road trip!

**Hey! I am so excited about this story I just…I just had to post! I will be posting for my other 2 stories by Sunday! By the way, this chapter will be long!**

**Author's note: Just so you know, since they're getting married now obviously their relationship is going to be boosted up. Keep in mind this is rated T which means it's like a PG-13 movie. There can be bed scenes, just nothing too…in detail. **

**I just wanted to give a heads up in case you guys thought that it was too much. If you like it, great. I not, please leave a comment or PM me about what's bad about it.**

**Chapter 2:**

The sun peered through my half open window. The blazing sun hit my eyes, making me wake. I yawned, opening up my eyes. That's when it really truly hit me..

I'M GETTING MARRIED

I looked at my ring, smiling. It's beautiful. Although I do love the ring, it's not what's making me so happy. I'm so happy because…because just the thought of me being so privileged to be able to spend my life with the most amazing man…I truly am the luckiest girl in the world. I don't even deserve Helia.

I went toward my closet and took out white shorts, a blue t-shirt, then a open button up shirt. I put on a brown hat with brown feather earrings.

I went down to the kitchen, and to my surprise….everyone was up. The girls were over too…..weird….

Around the kitchen table sat the girls, Katy, Suzan, Mrs. Knightly and at the head was Jamie and Rose.

"Ummm…hello" I said confused

"Well it's about time you woke up!" Stella said handing me a cup of coffee

"Good morning to you too" I said with a laugh

"Hey! Focus people! We got lots to do!" Jamie screamed getting everyone's attention

"Ummm…what exactly is going on here?" I asked, leaning over the table

"Um hello! Does wedding planner extraordinaires mean nothing to you?" Rose asked, pointing from herself to Jamie

"Well you're definitely extraordinary" I sighed, taking a look at the bridal magazines scattered around the table.

Everyone laughed at my comment

"Oooo! Flora look at this one! No wait I change my mind, I call that one for my wedding day" Katy said pointing to a wedding dress in one of the wedding magazines

I smiled

"Guys, I literally just got married…literally!" I said

"Look Flora, Jamie and I have been planning this wedding for 5 years now, it's no longer your wedding, this is OUR wedding now!" Rose screamed

We all burst out laughing

"Yeah okay, you guys carry on" I said with a laugh, taking my bowl of cereal and sitting on the couch, switching on the T.V.

"Flora!" Bloom screamed

I looked up as I put some cereal in my mouth

"Yeah?" I asked, cereal in my mouth

"Come on. Just come look at dresses" Suzan said

I sighed

"Alright" I said

I got up, and joined them at the table.

Rose handed me a flower

"Look in this magazine Flor, Jamie and I circled the ones we think you'll look pretty in" Rose said handing me a magazine

I looked at it, flipping through it.

"Rose, I think these dresses are a bit…showy…" I said

"Showy? They're perfect!" Rose said

"Yeah! Totally! In fact, why don't we head down to the bridal shop downtown and skim through" Layla suggested

Rose high fived her

"Now we're getting somewhere!" She said

"Yeah!" Jamie said

"I'll drive!" Rose said as we headed toward the door

"No you will not!" Suzan said

I smiled.

I got into Layla's car with the girls and Katy, and Rose, Jamie, Mrs. Knightly and Suzan got in the other car.

When we got to the bridal shop, it was pretty much empty. There were a few girls in there. There were lots of racks filled with crisp white dresses, and lots of racks filled with beautiful bridesmaid's dresses.

"Okay Flora! Come on out! Let's see the dress!" Layla called from outside the dressing room

"Yeah…but I don't know about this one….." I called back

"This is the one I picked out" Rose said

I opened up the door appearing in a white dress, that went out in a Cinderella style and was covered in sparkles, bows, and beads. The top sleeves bunched up by my shoulders.

"I feel like Walt Disney just threw up all over me" I said

"What's wrong with that? You should feel like a Disney princess Flora! It's your special day!" Jamie said

"Do you love it?" Rose asked me

"I don't love this dress" I said apologetically

"Well okay. If you don't like it, then just try on the others" Suzan said, leading me back in

After a long, hard day of trying on bridal gowns, and the girls pressuring me into choosing a maid of honor and main bridesmaid, I was wiped!

Afterwards, I headed for Helia's apartment. We were going to have dinner together. Wow, this is the highlight of my day!

I took out my keys, opening the door to the apartment. Helia had given me keys to the apartment long before we were even engaged.

"Hey!" I called dropping my jacket in the kitchen

"In here!" Helia called from the living room

I smiled, just by the sound of his voice.

I walked in, seeing Helia sitting at the table, pen in hand and files before him. He had on a white button up shirt and a stethoscope around his neck.

"You look busy" I said

"Actually, I'm getting ahead on my work" Helia said filing in some stuff on his files

"What for?" I asked walking up behind him

"My mother has arranged a trip for us" Helia said

I lifted my eyebrows confused

"Why?" I asked

Helia put down his pen, turning around.

"She wants us to get together with her side of the family to tell them the big news" Helia said, wrapping his arms around my waist

"That's great! I haven't seen Chelsea since Thanksgiving" I said happily

"But we'll be going down south toward Florida instead. It's way to hot to go up to the mountains" Helia said

A smile played at my lips

"That's a pretty long road trip" I said

"Aren't we just fond of those?" Helia asked sarcastically

We laughed

I leaned in pecking him on his lips.

I took the stethoscope off his neck placing it on the counter.

"Alright Dr. Knightly, now it's relaxation time" I said, turning and collapsing on the couch. I totally could have just fallen asleep right then.

Helia sat down next to me

"What's up with you?" Helia asked, noticing my tired look

"You want to know how many dresses I tried on today?" I asked, putting my head on his lap and looking up at him.

"I don't know…6?" He guessed

"Try 26, maybe more" I said

"Woah. We've been engaged for 1 day" Helia said with a laugh

"Exactly! And do you want to know how many I liked out of all of them?" I asked

"How many?" He asked

"None! That's just the thing. They wont listen to what I want. They just kept throwing at me these…okay just dresses I didn't like" I said

Helia chuckled

"What was wrong with them?" Helia asked

"Well, Jamie and Rose kept giving me these like totally loaded dresses, with like a total poof. Then, Stella and Bloom had me trying on these like tight, short, show off everything dresses!" I said

"Well I wouldn't mind that.." Helia said

"Helia!" I said playfully hitting his arm

"Joking" Helia said

We laughed.

"Just remember, they love you, and they just want you to be happy" Helia said

"I know that, of course I do…I just don't know how to say no to them when they show me something that they love and I just…don't" I said

"You wanna know what'll make you feel better?" Helia asked

"What?" I asked

"Some Chinese take-out" Helia said

I smiled

"You know me so well" I said sarcastically

Helia and I got some Chinese take-out. Helia got me food from the vegetarian menu though. We talked as we ate about, well everything. That's what I love about him. We can be talking for hours to each other, and just NEVER get bored.

"So how many days are we going away?" I asked

"A week. You should tell Rose and Katy they can come along. I'd say your mom and Dad could come, but they work" Helia said

"Good idea. Rose always has a blast with your family" I said

"Remember the first time I brought you?" Helia asked

"How could I forget? We went free falling down the snow tubing trail, we almost ran over a moose, and if I may recall you totally tried to seduce me on the bed" I said

Helia laughed

"I did not seduce you! I was trying to show you that I liked you! I was even going to kiss you, but you looked so freaked out so I kind of just back off" Helia said

"I wasn't freaked out, I was nervous!" I said

Helia smiled

"Freaked out" he sang

I narrowed my eyes

"I'm calling Katy" I said

I picked up my phone and dialed Katy's number

"Speak to me, sister!" Katy said, knowing it was me

I laughed

"Well hello to you too" I said

"What's up?" She asked

"Well, Mrs. Knightly has arranged for us to go on a trip. We're going down to lorida for a week, want to come?" I asked

"Hell to the yes!" Katy cried

"Awesome!"

"Ask Rose if she'd like to come too" I said

"Okay, back in a sec"

A few minutes later, Katy came back on the phone.

"She said, and I quote, that would be so totally magtastic!" Katy said in a high pitched voice

"Magtastic?" I asked

"Well ya see, it's magnificent and fantastic…morphed in one!" Katy said, a sarcastic twang to her voice

I laughed

"You 2 start packing, we're leaving tomorrow" I said

"If you want I'll pack yours too. I know what you like" Katy said

"Seriously? Thanks!" I said

"No problem, I practically live in your closet anyways" Katy said

I laughed

"But you better not try and pull any tricks on me again like last time…" I said

"Flora, forgive and forget, isn't that what you always say?" Katy asked

"You replaced all of my clothing with bikinis!" I screamed

"We gave it all back….somewhat…" Katy said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're lucky I love you" I said

"Thanks Flo. See ya tonight…unless you end up staying over at Helia's for the night…." She said, and I could hear some giggling in the background

"Katy!" I screamed

All I could hear was the sound of Rose and Katy's laughter in the background.

"Bye Flo" I heard Katy muster out through her giggles

"Bye" I said

I hung up turning toward Helia, who'd gotten up to go to the kitchen

"They'll come" I called

"Great. Now what was that I heard about you staying the night?" Helia asked lifting his eyebrows in a taunting manner

I felt a blush on my cheeks

"Katy's just being Katy" I said, brushing it off

"I always knew Katy had some pretty good ideas" Helia said

I lifted my eyebrows as his comment slowly clicked in my mind

"Now you're getting it" Helia said with a wink

I laughed

"Dr Knightly, I must say, you are quite the flirt" I said crossing my arms and shaking my head

"Hey, anybody can be a flirt. It takes some real skill to know how to do it well" Helia said

We both started laughing. Helia always knows how to fire back a comment….

The next morning, I was the first up. I got Katy up, who immediately ran to the bathroom to get ready. I went down to Rose's room to wake her.

"Rose" I said shaking her

"Rose" I said again

Her eyes fluttered open

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes

"6:20" I said

"..in the morning?" She asked, an incredulous expression on her face

"We gotta get going. Chelsea and everyone is expecting us by 11" I said

Rose groaned, lifting her legs out of her bed.

"Now get dressed. Dress warm, summer's here and it's in full swing" I said, fanning my face from the heat

Rose yawned, giving me a thumbs up.

I went back up to my room, going into my closet. I put on light blue jean shorts that were a little baggy, and a loose grey t-shirt. I put on my gold necklace and brown feather earrings. I left my hair out, then I strapped on my sandals.

Katy came out of the bathroom, hair ironed, clothes on. She was wearing black jean shorts, and a flowy shirt that showed her belly button. She had on a pair of wedges and some hoop earrings.

Yes, I know what your thinking. Katy dresses so much cooler than me, and I know it's true. But…I really couldn't care less. I've never really been one to really follow the whole "fashion" thing. Obviously it must be working somewhat, considering Helia's still with me. But I know that Helia cares what's on the inside, and not about what's on the outside, so that's actually not totally 100 percent true.

"When is Helia coming to pick us up?" Katy asked

"Mmmm….10 minutes" I said checking my watch

"What about breakfast?" Rose said peeking through our door, brush in hand, trying to get through her thick blond curls.

"We'll stop for something" I said with a nod

They gave me the thumbs up

"Don't worry, I wont starve you, I promise" I said with a laugh

"Oh! Flora, by the way, your suitcase is downstairs" Katy said

I nodded, thanking her.

Suddenly, we heard a honking outside the window.

We looked out and saw Jamie jumping out of the car, looking up and smiling at us.

"Come on down you guys! Next destination, Miami Beach baby!" She screamed, cupping her mouth

We all laughed, waving back.

"Flo, you leave a note on the counter. Rose and I will load the car" Katy said

"Okay, but if something's too heavy, call me or Helia" I told them

Katy gave me a thumbs up, then put on her pink sun glasses

"Let's do this thing" She said

I went down to the kitchen and got out a note pad. I just left a note saying what time we'd left, the address of the hotel, and when we'd be back.

I went outside, locking the door behind me.

"Okay my people! Let's hit the road!" I said going over to Helia who'd slammed the trunk shut.

"I call window seat!" Rose said hopping in first

"I call the other one!" Jamie screamed

"Oo…crap! Damn these girls always get me!" Katy said getting in between them.

I got into the passenger seat, Helia getting into the front seat.  
"We'll be driving for 9 hours now. We should be arriving around dinner time" Helia announced

"But if it's a 9 hour drive, then we'll get there by 3…that's not dinner time.." Jamie said

"Well if you factor in traffic, bathroom breaks, food stops, and occasional life threatening experiences, we should make it there in time for dinner" helia said

"Oh yeah, I forgot to factor that stuff in" Jamie said, as if it were totally normal

"Holy crap! Are you guys not so flippin excited to get to freakin Florida!" Katy asked

"Umm yes! This is like the best way to kick off summer vacation!" I said

They all looked at me

"What?" I asked

"So like..getting engaged..?" Katy asked

"Oh! That too!" I said taking a look at my ring

Helia started the car, and after a trip to 7/11, we got on the highway.

Katy leaned back, putting her feet up.

"Wake me up at a quarter to paradise" She said, crossing her arms and shutting her eyes

Just as her eyes shut…

"Punch buggy yellow! No punch back!" Rose screamed, punching Katy in the gut

Katy popped up.

"Kid, I swear to god…!" Katy said

"What? You swear to god what?" Rose asked, hands on hips

"I will hurt you" Katy said, narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists

"Guys! Shut up! I'm trying to text here!" Jamie screamed, waving her phone up in the air

"Stay out of this!" Katy and Rose screamed at Jamie

Jamie glared at them

"You guys are so mean!"

"Get out of my face!"

"Shut up!"

Helia and I looked at each other, wide eyed

"Hey!" Helia screamed

The 3 of them paused

"You guys have got to cut it out" I said

"Well Rose started it…" Katy mumbled

"Katy, are you 9, or 19?" I asked

"19" She sighed, crossing her arms

"Rose and Jamie, please don't start with Katy. Let's just ride peacefully, okay?" I asked

"fine"

"I guess"

"whatever"

I looked at Helia

"It's times like these I miss when Rose and Jamie would just sleep the whole way" I said

"Amen to that" Helia said knuckle pounding me

Katy popped her head in between us

"Yeah, cause it gave you guys some time to…get to know each other" Katy said, in her taunting voice

"Oh yeah, they got to know each other. They got to know each other reeeaaalllll well" Jamie said with a wink

The 3 started laughing

"Oh ha, ha, ha. But you know what's really funny! I have a boyfriend…..now here's the funny part….and you guys don't! Hahahahaha!" I said laughing

The 3 of them looked down, defeated

Helia laughed

"ooooo, you guys just got dissed" he sang humorously

The 3 started laughing at Helia's comment.

We drove for a good 4 hours in peace. It was a beautiful road trip. The summer sun was shining like it never had before!

"So, what are we gonna do when we get there?" Rose asked

"Hit the beach!" Katy suggested

"Na, it'll be too late for the beach" Helia said

"Well before we do anything, Flora and Helia have to tell everyone the big news" Jamie said

"They don't know yet, right?" Katy asked

"Yup, it's a total surprise" Helia said

"Speaking of surprises, guess what. Our teacher is expecting a baby. She'll be going on maternity leave soon which means…" Rose started

"I have a possibility of filling in for her" I finished

"I hope they hire you. That'll be so awesome!" Rose said with a nod of excitement

"Yeah! Flora being our teacher would be like….fun everyday!" Jamie said

I smiled

"But I'll still be serious. I still have to teach you something!" I said

"Hey, speaking of having kids, how many are you guys planning on having?" Katy asked

Helia and I looked at each other, a bit hesitant I didn't want to say anything that'll make him uncomfortable.

"Why don't we get through the wedding before we start talking kids?" Helia suggested

I smiled, grateful for the save out of the awkward situation.

"Oh come on! We already know you guys are both the family types! Come on, I know you guys were thinking about it" Rose said

Helia and I looked at each other again, and I could see some kind of comfort in his eye.

"I don't know…I guess I kind of always thought of 2. 1 boy, 1 girl" I said

They all turned to Helia for a response

"Hey, whatever she wants I'm happy with" Helia said

"Oh come on Helia, don't you get a say in your decisions?" Jamie asked

"Yes, but I'm not the one carrying around a baby in my stomach for 9 months, am I?" Helia said

"True that" Jamie, Katy, and Rose chorused

We drove more, finally reaching the edge of florida.

"Guys! Look at the beach!" Rose said pointing toward the water

"It's beautiful. Mom said our hotel has 2 pools, 1 indoor, 1 outdoor, and a private beach!" Jamie said

"Great site for meeting cute boys" Katy said, lifting her sunglasses off

We all started laughing at her comment.

"How much longer from here Helia?" Rose asked

"a little less than an hour, and it's currently 5:32. We're making great time" Helia said

"Wooooo! What's up Miami!" Rose screamed out her window

We all laughed as people waved to her

"Man, people around here are so much more friendly" Rose said waving back

"Yeah, okay now you guys just have to do something for me. Rose, Jamie, I know you guys are fast friend makers and just LOVE to socialize with people you have never met in your life and could possibly be a total CREEP. Could you guys just not talk to strangers?" I asked

"We don't talk to strangers" Jamie said

Helia, Katy and I looked at her

"That often…" Rose finished

We kept driving, seeing lots of really cute little souvenir shops. We stopped by some funny places to take pictures, and Katy purchased a T-shirt that said, "I'm in Miami Bitch!" on it. I so didn't approve of it…but I have to admit the looks people were giving her…priceless!

As we started driving down a really long street, palm trees lining the sidewalks, Helia suddenly jumped.

"What is it?" I asked

"What's the resort place called again?" Helia asked

"It's called, Paradise Hills" I said

"Crap. We just passed it, like 5 miles back. It just hit me! I saw a sign!" Helia said

All of us groaned as we were pulled into the long line of traffic

"This is just great" We all groaned

After we escaped from the traffic, and turned around we finally made it! When I saw the sign I felt a burst of excitement go through me.

"Justin just texted me. Everyone's waiting for us" Helia said as we pulled into the long, paved, driveway.

"Well duh, we're always the last to show" Katy said

We all nodded in agreement as Helia stopped the car in front of the hotel and some valet guys came out to help us with our stuff.

They brought us a hotel cart, helping us unload everything from the trunk.

"would you like us to take this up to your rooms?" He asked  
"We can do it, don't worry about it" I said, tipping the man

"Thank you mam" He said

I smiled

Helia handed him the keys. He got in the front seat and drove our car away.

"Why didn't you let the man take it?" Rose asked

"Because, he's probably done that maybe 15 times just today. We should give him a break" I said

They all sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Well, we better check in. Flora will come with me, Helia, you and the girls go wait by the elevator with the stuff" Katy said

I went with Katy toward the front desk. Thankfully, there was no line, so we went straight to the front.

"Hi, welcome to Paradise Hills, how may I be of service to you?" The women at the counter said

"We'd like to check in. Our party is under the name, Knightly" I said

She typed some stuff on her computer then looked up at me with a smile.

"Ahhh yes. We have 2 bedrooms reserved for your party. 1 has 2 queen sized beds and a cot, the other has a king sized bed" She said

"Thank you" I said as she handed me and Katy the 2 room keys.

"Have a good day and enjoy your stay" The women said waving

Katy and I made our way to the elevator.

"You know what we're going to have to do, right?" Katy asked

I lifted an eyebrow

"What are you talking about?" I asked her

"Dude! 1 king sized bed….." She said

"I know, and you, me and Rose will share it…" I said, still extremely confused

"Oh for the love of…..you and Helia!" She screamed

"What about me and Helia?" I asked

She smacked her forehead

"Mrs. Knightly obviously wanted you and Helia to share that room, and the rest of us in the other room" Katy said

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right" I said with an uncaring shrug

"Do you not understand what I just said!" Katy asked me

"It's finally happened. Stella has finally gotten into your pretty little head" I said patting her head

"Not funny. I'm being serious here" She said

"Who cares if I have to share with Helia? It's not like we haven't slept in the same house before. I fall asleep with him on the couch in his apartment lots of times, it's no big deal" I said

"You guys are probably gonna do it…" Katy sang

"No we're not. I can almost guaranty that to you" I said

"Almost" Katy sang

I narrowed my eyes

"Alright, I bet you 10 bucks we won't end up doing it" I said

Katy didn't even have to think about it.

"Oh you're on. Can't wait to buy that new shirt I wanted" Katy said, rubbing her hands together

"And I cant wait to win and show you, that every human being in this world….besides you….can refrain themselves!" I said

"I have only done it like 6 times!" Katy screamed, but in a lowered tone so that nobody in the lobby could hear her

I put my hands on my hips

"7 times" She said

I lifted my eyes up as if to say, please, you cant fool me.

"Okay you know what? We are NOT counting!" Katy screamed

I burst out laughing as we saw Helia, Rose and Jamie waiting for us.

"Yes! It's about time you guys showed up. What floor are we on?" Jamie asked

"We're on floor 8" I said

Pressing number 8 on the elevator.

"How many beds did we get?" Rose asked

"You'll be sleeping with me and Jamie" Katy said

"What about Flora?" Rose asked

"She'll be with Helia" Katy said, flashing me an evil smile

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hey, I'm satisfied" Helia said, a smile on his face

We all burst out laughing.

When the door opened, we all helped Helia get the cart out.

"Look at us being such a happy loving family…for once…take a picture so we won't forget this moment!" Rose said

We all laughed as Katy took out her camera and snapped a picture of us. Rose and Jamie were sitting on top of the suitcases, Helia pulled at one end, smiling with funny thumbs up, and I pulled at the other, making it look like pulling it was hard. Funniest picture ever!

We finally found our rooms and, as usual, they were right next to each other.

"Everybody get settled in, meet back outside in 10 minutes" Katy announced

Just as we were about to go in…

"Wow this place is nice. I wonder if these walls are sound proof" Katy said, giving me her evil grin

"I don't know, why don't we find out? I'm sure there's a perfectly decent guy around here for you, let's see if we can hear…." I started, but was cut off

"Okay! That's enough!" Katy screamed quickly shutting me up

I laughed

"And victory is served" I said

"Okay, I'll admit, nicely played….but I'm still gonna win this bet" Katy said

"Dream on" I said

"Oh and need I remind you, Helia cant know anything about this bet" Katy said

"But wait that's not fair!" I said

"Why? You afraid you're going to loose your so called, "refrain" when he starts coming onto you? Right?" Katy said

I narrowed my eyes

"You my dear sister, have a dirty, dirty mind" I said

"And you my dear sister, are too pure and sweet for life. Just do it already!" Katy screamed

"You are quite the influence on me" I said sarcastically

"Come on Flora, you guys are freakin engaged! It's bound to happen sometime" Katy said

"Well I've never like…done it..so it's all new to me!" I screamed in an undertone so nobody heard our conversation

Katy laughed

"You've never?" Katy asked

"No, now shush and go to your room" I said turning her around and pushing her in

"Fine, fine. But just so you know, I'll be 10 dollars richer….and you'll have lost something more than just 10 bucks" Katy said in a singy voice

"Katy!" I screamed

As the door closed all I could hear was Katy's laughter.

I turned around and went into my room.

"Flor, come and check this out" Helia said, standing by the window

"What is i-oh wow! This is beautiful!"

Our room had THE best view of the ocean I have ever seen. The waves looked so beautiful, majestically flowing over each other.

"This is a nice room" Helia stated

It was pretty big! The 1 bathroom we had was big, and the bedroom area was big too. There was a flat screen T.V on a desk across from the bed. There was a desk with a computer on it, and a couch in the corner.

"Mhm" I said, collapsing on the soft bed. When I got on it, I literally sunk into the fabric.

"What do you know, they really weren't lying when they said welcome to paradise" I said

Helia laughed, then took my hand and helped me up.

"Come on, don't get too comfortable. They're expecting us for dinner" Helia said

"When are we going to tell them?" I asked

"After dinner" Helia said

"What if they notice the ring?" I asked

"Well, then it wont be much of a surprise after all" Helia said

I laughed leaving the room with Helia and going out to the hallway.

The girls were already outside waiting for us.

We got downstairs, and headed straight for the dining room. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until we got in there and the aroma of eggplant parmesan and the different spices filled my nose.

"You guys!" I heard a familiar voice call to us

"Chelsea!" I screamed running to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh my gosh, long time no see! I cant believe we actually did this whole summer resort thing! It's so great to see you all again! Katy!" She screamed turning to Katy and hugging her as well

"Rose! Jamie! Holy crap you guys grew! What are you now, 11, 12?" She asked

"10" They said together

"Cousin!" Katy screamed running at Helia with a hug

Helia laughed

"Calm down before you explode" Helia said to her

"To late! I'm already exploding…WITH EXCITEMENT!" She screamed

"Shhh, you're disturbing these people!" I said, laughing

"Who gives a crap about them? Right now you guys have to come and sit with us and enjoy this awesomely awesome meal with your family" Chelsea said pulling us by our hands.

"So like, how much candy and or coffee did she eat today?" Helia asked sitting down next to me.

"None. Don't even get me started with Chelsea after she's eaten candy" Justin said shaking his head

Everyone laughed

"I'm 25! No 25 year old women still gets sugar rushes! I prefer to call it…coincidental malfunctioning" Chelsea said

"Oh you sure know what coincidental malfunction is" Helia said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Justin, and a smack from Chelsea

After I ordered myself an eggplant parmesan, no meat, we started talking.

"So how has everyone been?" I asked

Everyone replied with things like, good, or great.

"Flora, nobody really cares about how we're doing. What about you and Helia, Katy, and Rose and Jamie?" Chelsea asked

"Rose and I just got jobs as match makers" Jamie announced

Everyone started laughing at that comment, knowing how good they were at that.

"I'm almost out of beauty school. I have 1 more year" Katy said

"Does anybody else feel the need to sing the song, "beauty school dropout"," My Dad said

We all laughed, even Katy did.

"I'm good. I've bee n doing a bunch of surgeries lately" Helia said

"Oh, I bet that got you the big bucks, if you know what I'm saying" Chelsea said, lifting her eyebrows

"Chelsea! You don't say something like that to someone!" Justin said

"Oh Helia's not someone, he's my little cousin, who cares?" Chelsea said

"Gee thanks" Helia said sarcastically

"Flora sure is a lucky girl to be with someone like Helia" Helia's aunt said

I smiled

"Oh yeah, details on that. How have you guys been doing?" Chelsea asked

Chelsea is such a gossiper.

Helia and I looked at each other, smiles playing on our lips.

"Should we just tell them?" I whispered

"Yeah" He whispered

"Yeah, hello? We cant hear what you guys are saying from here! Secrets, secrets, are no fun unless you share with everyone!" Chelsea screamed

"Okay, okay" We said laughing.

"Actually, Flora and I have some big news to tell you guys" Helia said

I looked at everyone who already knew, their expressions changing into smiles.

"Well we're…." I said lifting up my hand to show them the ring

"getting married" I finished

Chelsea's mouth went straight open.

"Okay, raise your hand if you didn't see that coming!" She screamed

All of Helia's family raised their hands, except for his parents and Jamie of course.

I laughed

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Chelsea screamed getting up from the table and just hugged Helia and I until we couldn't breath

"Congrats, man" Justin said knuckle pounding Helia

All of his aunts and uncles wished us congratulations

"That's why we came here. To tell you guys the big news" I said

"Wow! A marriage, and a free getaway? This is awesome!" Chelsea said, high fiving Justin

After dinner was over, and my heart stopped beating from all the excitement, we went out and sat in the lobby.

"That was the best dinner ever" I sighed, laying down on the couch

"Good to see you still eat tons" Chelsea said laying next to me

"Always have, always will" Katy said laying on the other side of me

"Man, eating is fun. But now I feel like I gained 60 pounds" Chelsea said, patting her stomach

"Me too" Katy said, patting her stomach as well

"Let's go burn it of then" Rose said, popping her head over us

"Yeah, let's go for a late night swim" Jamie suggested

The 3 of us sat up.

"That's so fun! Yes! We should definitely do that" I said

"That sounds nice. We can go in the indoor pool" Mrs. Knightly said

"I wonder if they have a hot tub down there…" Suzan said, looking like she wanted to relax in the hot tub.

"They do" My dad said, looking like he'd like to relax as well

"Let's go then. It's only 8, the pool stays open till 11" Helia said

"Everybody go up and change" I announced, standing up excitedly

I haven't been in a pool for 9 months! This is gonna be so much fun!

Helia, Katy, Rose, Jamie and I headed upstairs.

"Let's be quick about this, can't wait to see Flora's face when she sees what we did" Katy whispered to Rose and Jamie, so low nobody could hear

We parted our separate ways, each to their own rooms.

I went to my bag and I started to dig through my suitcase for my swim suits. I searched for my 1 piece red bathing suit but then…I found…

"KATY! ROSE! JAMIE!" I screamed banging on their door

I could hear giggling on the other end, no, not giggling, more like 3 girls bursting out laughing.

Katy came to the door, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard

"What is it?" She sang, knowing what I was about to say  
"What is this?" I asked, holding up a yellow bikini that had red polka dots.

"Ummm…a teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini?" She said, her shoulders shrugging up

"Well you're right about one thing. It's teeny weeny!" I screamed

The 3 started laughing again

"Note to self, never again let Katy or Rose pack for you" I said

"Sorry Flora, we had to. It was right there, we couldn't hold back" Rose said

I crossed my arms

"Come on, you guys, I cant wear this. I really cant" I pleaded

"Alright, alright. I'll take pity on you. You can wear mine, and I'll wear the teeny weeny one" Katy said handing me her red bikini.

I sighed

"Okay, but next time, please…?" I said

"Sorry Flor" Rose said

"It's okay" I said

I went back across, and when I got in, Helia was already changed into his swim trunks.

"That went well" Helia said

I smiled

"The life of 3 sisters" I said, going into the bathroom.

When I changed, I kept looking at myself in the mirror. I felt nervous walking out like that, right in front of Helia.

"Helia" I called, opening the door a crack

"Yeah?"

"Can you lend me one of your shirts?" I asked

Helia pulled out a shirt from his suitcase, then came to the door.

"Why?" He asked

"Cause I'm gonna put it over" I said

He handed the shirt to me.

"Honestly Flora, I don't know why you're so embarrassed" Helia said

"I feel like I'm naked" I said, pulling the shirt over

"Insecurity, yet another thing I love about you" Helia said with a chuckle

"You like that I'm insecure?" I asked walking out of the bathroom

"Not that I like it, in general. It's just that when I first met you, you were insecure. And even now, 4 years later, you're still the same girl I fell in love with" Helia said

I smiled, unable to express how that made me feel.

Helia pulled me in giving me a peck on the lips.

"Wow, you're gonna be so fun to marry" I stated, making him laugh

Helia and I walked out together, then waited for the girls. A few minutes later they all came out. Katy was indeed wearing the teen weeny yellow polka dot bikini, and Rose and Jamie were both wearing their cute bathing suits.

"Let's hit the pool!"

We got down to the pool, and Rose and Jamie immediately dove in. It turned out to just be, us, Helia's parents, my parents, Chelsea, and Justin.

"We put Charlotte down for bed so we're good to go for the rest of the night" Chelsea said

Charlotte had grown. She was now 4 years old, and the cutest little 4 year old you could ever see!  
Helia dove in, swimming up to everyone.

Katy got in at the side, and I just kind of made a fail of a canon ball. It was so much fun! We did lots of fun stuff. Once all the parents got out and went into the hot tub, we started to go a little insane! Seriously, I think we were high on chlorine or something, because we were just acting like a bunch of maniacs.

"Okay, Helia hoist Flora on your shoulders, Justin you hoist me 'S GET READY TO…RUMBLE!" Chelsea screamed

I got onto Helia's shoulders and Chelsea and I started to try to knock each other off. Suddenly…wham!

The 2 of us went splashing in the water. When we came up we saw Jamie on Katy's shoulders, high fiving each other. We all started laughing.

"Hey! You guys! Let's have a contest to see who can hold their breath the longest!" Rose suggested

"Yeah!"

The 7 of us got in a circle.

"Okay, 1, 2, dunk!"

All of us went down under water, holding our breath.

We started to count the seconds that we were underneath. Katy was the first to go out, then Jamie, then Chelsea, then Rose.

Haha! Nerves of steel!

That left Justin, Helia and I under water.

My heart was beginning to pound, and the lack of air made me light headed. I couldn't take it anymore.

I let myself go up, gasping for air.

"Dang it!" I said

The 4 of them laughed at me losing.

"Who do you think'll win?" Rose asked

"I don't know but-"

Suddenly Justin came up out of the water, gasping for air.

Helia came up after, lifting his arms up as if to say, VICTORY!

"You little cheater!" Justin said, jumping on Helia's head, to drown him.

Helia was laughing hard by then

"How is he a cheater? What happened?" Katy asked

"He kicked me…in a sensitive spot" Justin said

We all looked at each other. Chelsea was the first to burst.

"HE..HE KICKED..HAHAHAHA! NICE ONE HELIA!" Chelsea said, wiping a tear from her eye

We all burst out laughing.

Once it was 10:30 we decided it was time to go up.

We all got out wrapping ourselves in towels.

"I'm gonna go up and take a long shower, maybe it'll wash away all of this hyperness" I said, still feeling giddy.

"I'll come too" Helia said catching up

"yeah, more like you'll join her!" Justin screamed after him

Everyone started cracking up..excpet for Rose and Jamie who totally didn't get the joke.

"Shut up Justin! You're just upset cause I have stronger lungs than you do!" Helia called back

"More like a stronger foot!" Justin called

We started laughing again.

"Are you sure we're not," *laugh* "Drunk?" I asked Helia

Helia and I got in the elevator, dripping water on the floor.

"No promises" Helia said through laughs

We got to our door, Helia putting in the keys.

"You shower first. I want to take a long one" I told him

He nodded, walking into the bathroom with a towel and his clothing.

I turned the T.V on and watched some television. I sat on the couch, laying down a towel so I wouldn't get it wet. 10 minutes later, Helia came out, his hair wet, and pajama pants on. By then we'd already calmed down, so my heart had stopped beating so fast. That is, until I saw his bare chest. Somehow, Helia still leaves me quite fazed.

"Your turn" He said snapping me out of it.

"Oh..yeah…thanks" I said, walking in with my clothing and a towel.

I undressed, then got into the shower. It was possibly, the best shower I have ever taken, in my life. The water was warm, at the perfect temperature. I got the smell of chlorine of my skin, leaving me smelling like hotel soap. After about 25 minutes of sitting in the hot shower, I got out. I put on pajama pants and one of Helia's t-shirts. They're big and comfortable, what's not to love about them! I left the bathroom, still squeezing out my hair.

"Being hyper really wipes a person out" I stated

Helia was sitting on the bed

"You're telling me" He said with a yawn

I continued squeezing out my hair till the water was mostly gone, then I flipped my hair over.

"You really are so beautiful" Helia stated

I looked at him and smiled, feeling a sense of happiness in my heart.

"That's so sweet. Thank you" I said

"Dang it, I was kind of hoping for that famous Flora blush" He said

I looked at him

"What?" I asked

"You never blush any more" He said

"That's because I'm too comfortable around you" I told him

"Darn, I love that blush" Helia said

"Why?" I asked

"Because it assures me that I got to you" Helia said

I laughed

"Haha! You cant get to me anymore!" I taunted

I turned around, running my fingers through my hair, about to reach for my hair brush when suddenly, I froze

I felt 2 strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

Helia.

He moved a strand of hair behind my ear, then got really close.

"You look really sexy after you take a shower" Helia whispered

His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Helia-"

"Flora. Are you sure I can't make you blush?" He whispered

I shook my head.

"Not gonna happen" I said

Helia started to kiss my neck, leaving me totally hopeless.

I felt my cheeks flare up, a light shade of red enveloping my cheeks.

Helia started laughing.

"I. Am. So. Good" He said

I narrowed my eyes

"Shut up" I said

He laughed again, then turned me around and began kissing my lips.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer and closer, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Oh no! Katy's bet! I better stop before I loose 10 bucks!

I broke free from the kiss, sighing.

Stupid bet…

"Off to bed now, we have a long day-" I started but was cut off by Helia pulling me in again

No! Flora! Refrain! You must refrain!

Helia started to kiss my neck, sending small pecks up and down my neck.

Oh who am I kidding?

I moved his chin up, making him start to kiss my lips again. He started moving me forward, until he had me pinned down on the bed. I rolled over, so now I was on top.

The heck with refraining.

**Oooo! So hope you liked it! I you thought it was too much, please tell me!**


	3. Paradise

**Whats up yall? Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the super long wait. I spent Tuesday, Wednesday, and part of Thursday, writing a layout for this story. I have the whole thing planned now, and may I just say, there is a LOT of drama to come. I wont tell you much, I'll just tell you this. There are going to be 2 main conflicts in this story. 1 involving Katy, and 2 involving….well you'll just have to find out! Hehe….evil me…**

**Author's note: Sorry for that little misunderstanding in the last chapter about her parents being there or not being there. I'm sorry! I write these chapters through a course of a week, sometimes 2, so I forgot they weren't there. So, to make it clear, they are NOT there. Thanks for being so understanding.**

**Chapter 3:**

Katy POV:

"Mmmm, everything sounds so good. I can't decide" I said looking through the breakfast menu

Everybody sat around the table, looking through the menu's. This hotel is really great. I just wonder where Flora and Helia are.

"Where's Flora and Helia?" Mrs. Knightly asked, looking at the 2 empty seats

"Wherever they are, we have a half hour to wait for them before the kitchen closes, and before I explode of hunger" Chelsea said

"They'll come. I don't know about Helia, but Flora never misses a meal" Rose said

"Here they are!" Jamie said, pointing toward the door.

I looked toward the entrance, and sure enough, there they were, smiling and holding hands. Helia wore jeans, a grey t-shirt, and an open button up on top. Flora was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt. She was dressed modestly, not showing off much. You know what? Maybe I underestimated Flora. Maybe I shouldn't have made that bet. There's no way….

As Flora and Helia passed by my seat, Flora swiftly dropped a 10 dollar bill on my plate.

I blinked a few times, my eyes slowly rowing wide.

Flora cleared her throat as she sat down next to Helia.

"You didn't!" I screamed

"Shhhh!" Flora whispered, trying to shut me up

"I knew it! I knew it! Okay, excuse us for a second, I need my sister. Just 1 minute" I said grabbing her arm and running toward the door

Flora's POV:

"Katy!" I screamed

"Flora Linphea, spill your guts. How was it? Was he good? Was it what you expected? I need DETAILS!" Katy said

"Okay well it was-"

"Hold on, let's put Bloom and the girls on the phone so they can hear" Katy saod cutting me off

"Kate, it's not the biggest deal" I said, beginning to turn red

"Not the biggest deal? Flora, not the biggest deal?" Katy asked

I shrugged with a nod

Katy took out her cell phone.

"Urggghhh, no service here. Can I borrow yours Flora?" Katy asked

"Yeah, here." I said handing her mine

She dialed Stella's number.

"Stella? Hey, it's Katy. IS everyone there with you?" Katy said into the pone

I crossed my arms

"Good. Okay so Flora has like, the biggest news EVER" Katy said, ten she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said on

"Hey Flo. What is it?" Layla asked

"Honestly, I don't think it's THAT amazing. It's actually no big deal" I said

"What is it? Just tell us" Bloom said

Before I could say anything, Katy just blurted it out.

"Flora and Helia did the deeds!" She shouted

"Shhhhh!" I screamed trying to shut her up, so nobody around us would hear

"What?" The girls screamed

"Holy crap, it's finally happened! Was he good? Was it fun! Was it…holy crap!" Stella screamed

"Girls! Girls! Stop shouting!" I said

They all silenced

"Okay. Now I'll tell you. Everyone can ask me their questions…but I'm not getting too in detail" I said

They all laughed

"Okay, number 1, how was it?" Katy asked

"It was…it was the most amazing thing I've ever done" I said

Katy smiled

"Question 2, was Helia good?" Bloom asked

"No comment" I said

"Oh come on Flo. Answer the question" Tecna said

"Yes" I said

"That's it? He was just good?" Musa challenged

"Okay, he was amazing" I said, and we all started laughing

"How did it happen? Like was it expected?" Layla asked

"No. It most definitely wasn't. He like, seduced me" I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

"What do you know. I never took Helia for the seductive type" Stella said

We all laughed

"Question 3, do you think you're pregnant?" Musa asked

"Musa!" Everybody screamed

"What? It's a legitimate question!" Musa counter acted

"Fine" Tecna said

"So…." Stella said

"No, I don't think I'm pregnant. Jeez, I think I'll wait until I'm married" I said

"Flora, when you get back we're going out for some coffee, and continuing this conversation" Layla said  
"Deal. Can't wait to see you girls" I said

"Us too. Bye!" Stella said, then hung up.

"Oh I am so getting that new top! Thank you Helia, and thank you Mr. George Washington" Katy said waving her money in the air

"You mean Alexander Hamilton? I see that College of yours is doing you well" I said

"Hardy, har, har" Katy said sarcastically

We went back to the table, sitting in our appropriate seats.

"Well, I see you're done exploding" Chelsea said sarcastically

I smiled

The waitress came and we all put in our orders.

"What should we do today? I'm so in the mood for something fun" Rose said

"hmmmm…how about the beach?" Justin said

"Na. How about we head down to that amusement park on the board walk" Jamie suggested

"An amusement park? I don't know if Grandma and Grandpa would enjoy that…" Mrs. Knightly started

"Don't worry about it Aunt Anne. We'll take the kids, and you guys can go do whatever you want" Chelsea said

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Knightly asked

"Yeah, totally. Justin, Helia, Flora, Katy, and I would love too! I SO want to take Charlotte to the little merry go round. It'll be so cute" Chelsea said, her inner mother showing off

"Okay. But stay together. Jamie, Rose, never wander off unless one of the older kids are with you, understand?" Mr. Knightly said

"Yes Daddy" Jamie said excitedly

"You got it Mr. Knightly!" Rose said happily

"Let's eat, then head straight out there" Justin said as the food was set out around us.

I ate 2 fried eggs, a piece of toast, a cup of juice, and a Danish. Yum!

"Hurry up! Eat! Eat! Eat! I want to go!" Rose said pressuring Chelsea, the slowest eater of us all.

"Shut it blondie, or I'm not taking you on the Cyclone" Chelsea said

"Okay, okay. I'll keep my mouth shut" Rose said, crossing her arms

Once Chelsea finished, we all got up.

"Let's all just go in my car. No need to take 2" Justin said

"Good idea. I'm just gonna go get Charlotte cleaned up from breakfast, and I recommend everybody puts on their bathing suits or the water rides" Chelsea said

"Let's go!" Rose and Jamie ran for the elevator

"Why are they so pumped?" Justin asked

"They've never been to an amusement park before" I told him

He gasped

"They've never tasted life" He said

I laughed, as we joined them in the elevator

We went up to our floor, each parting our own ways.

"I can't wait for Rose to see how awesomely awesome roller coasters are" I said

"It's weird, because they're the most daring 10 year olds I know, yet neither have ever been on a roller coaster" Helia said

"That's so true" I said grabbing my bathing suit

"What was the scariest ride you've ever been on?" Helia asked

"Free falling down a snow tube mountain" I said

Helia laughed

"That was an accident" He said remembering our little fall

"True, but since then I've gotten into scary rides" I said

"Then I guess you should thank me" Helia said

"Thank you? More like thank the rock I tripped over" I said

We laughed

"We had some good times" Helia said

"Had? Don't you been 'are having?'" I said

Helia smiled

"It's weird. Whenever I'm with you, everything becomes much more fun" Helia said

"I do seem to have that effect on people" I said

Helia smiled, then brought me in for a kiss

"I don't know. Seemed I had that effect on you last night.." He sang, an evil smirk on his face

"Oh shut up. You bright it on!" I said playfully slapping his arm

"You went with it" Helia said

I narrowed my eyes at him

"Seducer" I said

"Go wither" He said back

"Wither isn't a word"

"Neither is seducer"

"Yes it is"

"Touché"

We started to stare each other down, until we couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.

After we changed, we went downstairs, and found everybody waiting for us in the lobby. I wore jean shorts, and an off the shoulder top, with my bathing suit on underneath

"Let's hit it!" Chelsea said when they saw us

They all got up and we started to run out toward their convertible.

Justin and Chelsea got in the front. Helia, Katy and I sat in the middle with Charlotte on our lap, and Rose and Jamie rose on the top of our seats

"Errrr…I'm not sure if Rose and Jamie are allowed to ride there. Isn't it like..illigal?" Katy asked

"Katy, Katy, Katy, something you have to know about the us Knightlys" Helia said

"What?" Katy asked

"We NEVER get caught" Chelsea said

Just then, Justin went zooming off.

When we got to the park, it was pretty packed. It was hard to find parking, so we had to park all the way in the back.

"Man, we got the worst spot" Helia said, jumping out of the car

"Oh lighten up, cousin. Don't say it like, man we got the worst spot, say it like this.

Worst spot in the lot! Worst spot in the lot!" Chelsea said singing

"Haha! Worst spot in the lot! Worst spot in the lot!" Jamie and Rose sang along

Justin lifted Charlotte up onto his shoulders.  
"Worst spot in the lot!" Charlotte sang in her high pitched voice

We were all laughing at that. I just exploded from cuteness!

We finally got to the gate, getting in line for tickets.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The guy at the front asked

"Hey. We just walked 3 miles to get here. Tell the man why!" Chelsea screamed full of energy

"We got the worst spot in the lot!" We screamed

The guy started laughing

"5 adult tickets, 3 children's" Chelsea said

"Okay, you're total is….315 dollars" The guy said punching it in on his computer

Chelsea handed him the money, then he handed her the tickets.

"Thank you!" We all said, then we went through into the park.

"I think we just made his day" I said

Chelsea flipped on her sunglasses

"Oh yeah, we definitely did" She said

Rose took a map from the front.

"Where should we go first?" Rose asked booming with excitement

"Well, I'm not really into scary rides, so I'll be happy to take Charlotte to the kiddie rides" Katy said

"You sure?" Justin asked

"Yeah. I get nauseous on the merry go round. Up AND down" Katy said

"Okay, but you better take LOTS of pictures" Chelsea said

Katy saluted her

"Yes sir!" She said

Justin handed her Charlotte.

Katy got a map, then they were off

"Meet us back here at 12 for lunch" Chelsea called

"Okay" Katy called back

The rest of us started walking

"What should we ride first?" Helia asked

"We're choosing between the tower of terror, and the twister" Jamie said

"Why don't we do both. They're next to each other anyways" I suggested

"Good idea. Now let's go! We're getting on every single ride by the end of today. Rose, Jamie, your about to have the experience of a lifetime" Justin said

"Yeah!" They screamed excitedly

We rode a bunch of rides. The lines were HUGE but it was so worth it. After we went to meet with Katy and Charlotte for lunch, we went back to going on rides.

We were waiting on the line or the Cyclone, the highest, most terrifying ride in the whole park.

"Only 10 minutes from this point" Justin read from the sign next to us.

"Yes! I cant wait! This is going to be the greatest ride ever!" Rose cried

10 minutes later, we stood at the very front of the line.

"When they open the gate, go for the front!" Chelsea told us

Right when the gate opened..BOOM!

We ran to the front of that line faster than you can say Cyclone!

Chelsea got in the very front with Rose and Jamie, and I took the next on behind them with Helia and Justin.

We locked our bars, ready to take the ride of our lives. But then….

The man running the ride, came by with a big stick.

"Excuse me miss, will you please stand?" He said pointing to Rose

"Uhhh…sure" She said

Rose got out and stood up. He put the stick to her.

"Sorry sweety, but you're a few inches too short" He said

Rose's face fell

"What!" She screamed

"Wait, if Rose can't ride…then I'm not riding either" Jamie said, getting out

"Me too. What kind of stupid ass rules are those!" Chelsea said getting up

"Seriously" I said, getting out of my cart too

"This ride just lost all meaning" Justin said getting out of the cart along with Helia

"ridiculous" Helia said

"Come on, let's go ride something more extreme!" Chelsea screamed, as we reached the exit

"Let's hit the tea cups!" Justin screamed

Rose was upset, but she couldn't help but laugh at that

"I hate being short" Rose said, getting upset again

"Your not short. You're…petite" I said

"Short" She corrected, crossing her arms

"Rose, short is cool! I mean look at Flora. She's got herself a fiancé, she's gorgeous" Chelsea said, pinching my cheeks

"Yup. Us Linphea girls are made short! But hey, look at it this way Rose. You'll never be asked to change a light bulb" I said

"Or clean the ceiling!" Chelsea said

We all looked at her weirdly

"What? Is it so weird for a person to clean their ceilings?" Chelsea said

"Yes. Extremely weird" Helia said

"Yeah? Tell that to my spotless ceilings!" Chelsea said

We all laughed as we made our ways to the teacups. There wasn't a single person on line, so we made it in there, and we were the only ones riding.

Helia, Rose, Jamie, and I rode in 1, and Chelsea and Justin rode in the other.

"Okay you guys! Contest time! Who cant smile on the teacups" I said

The ride started, and we started to spin the little circle between us, making us spin faster.

"Weee" I said emotionlessly, keeping my face straight

"Time of my life" Chelsea said, not smiling a bit

"This sure is a blast" Helia said, keeping a straight face

Rose and Jamie already erupted in giggles

"Losers. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha" I said emotionlessly, which made them laugh even more, which caused Justin to laugh, which caused Chelsea to laugh, which caused Helia to laugh, which caused me to laugh. We were all laughed.  
"We're all weak!" Helia cried laughing

"They should put that on the sign. Like, no jumping, no standing, no smiling on the teacups" I said

We all laughed

When the ride stopped, since we were the only ones there, we went like 4 more times. We finally got off, all of us feeling dizzy.

"Okay, new contest. First one to barf looses" Chelsea said

We all gave her the thumbs up.

"Let's find Katy and Charlotte now so we can go on the rapid ride. I would love to get soaked in this heat" Jamie suggested, fanning her face

"Call her and tell her to meet us by the big merry go round" Helia told me

I called Katy, and it turns out she was ON the merry go round. We watched from the side lines, as She was gripping the horse and screaming and Charlotte was laughing at her, along with some other kids. We were all cracking up at her face. It was too funny!

When the ride ended, she grabbed Charlotte and ran toward us.

"Man, kids are so nasty. One kid told me I was a wimp" Katy said

"What do you know, kids do tell the truth" Justin said sarcastically

We all laughed

"We're gonna go ride the rapid ride. It's awesome" Chelsea said

"No way am I going on any more rides. Here, take your kid, and GO!" Katy said handing Charlotte to Chelsea

We laughed at Katy again, until she joined in too.

We rode the rapids, all of us exiting soaking wet.

"Good thing we put on our bathing suits" Rose said squeezing out her hair

I nodded, agreeing. Justin checked his watch.

"It's 5 oclock, we should probably get back for dinner" He said

"I have an idea. Why don't we skip dinner at the hotel and just go out for some pizza" Helia suggested

"I can go for some pizza" I said patting my stomach

"Ditto. Let's do it" Chelsea said

"There's a pizza place on the boardwalk" Justin said

We exited the park, taking our 3 mile walk back to the car. We all piled in, tired out from all the walking and the amusement park.

"No…energy…must sleep…" Rose said

"Rose isn't full of energy? Quick! We have to get this kid some candy! Step on it!" I screamed at Justin, sarcastically of course.

Rose hyped up.

"Candy?" She said, her eyes twinkling

We went to the pizza place, and sat in a booth.

"Just called your mom Helia. She said it's fine that we're out" Chelsea said

"What were they up to today?" I asked

"Believe it or not, they went sky diving" Chelsea said

I started choking on my soda

"What?" I asked

She laughed

"Kidding. They went…shuffle boarding" She said rolling her eyes at shuffle boarding

"Shuffle boarding? Sounds like a blast" Justin said sarcastically

"Old people have such a way of entertaining themselves" Helia said

"They're not old….ish.." I said

The 2 pizza pies we ordered came, and they were delectably delicious. We all chugges down 2 soda cans..each.

None of us were tired anymore. We were all energized by the food and sugar.

"I have an idea! Let's go for ice cream!" Rose said

I looked at Helia.

"It is vacation" I said

"Okay, ice cream on me" Helia said

We went to an ice cream shop right by the beach.

I got strawberry ice cream, and it was great

We sat at a table, eating our ice cream.

"Today was great. We got to go on rides, pizza, ice cream, and I got an awesome tan" Chelsea said checking out her arms and legs.  
"I got a burn" Justin said examining his skin

"Sucks for you" Chelsea sang licking her chocolate ice cream

Justin slapped her arm

"So. Flora, Helia, when's the wedding going to be?" Chelsea asked

"I don't know" I said with a shrug

"Actually Flora, I was thinking we do it in April. This way, it's hot, we can do an out doorsy theme" Rose said

"That's a good idea" Chelsea said

"What do you think Flora?" Katy asked

"I guess" I said with a shrug

"Why don't you seem into it?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah, seriously, if I were getting married I would be booming with excitement. I'd be going from shop to shop looking for the perfect dress, trying to find perfect flowers, a perfect spot to get married.." Katy said

I giggled.

"No you wouldn't. You don't realize it now, but you will when you're getting married. All that you think about when you get married is, I'm so lucky to get to spend the rest of my life with this person I'm in love with. You don't think about just 1 day, because believe it or not, after that 1 day..your wedding is over" I said, trying to get it into their minds

"You think about all of the future days your about to experience" I said. As I said it I felt Helia's fingers intertwine with mine under the table.

They all looked at me.

"Woah dude, that was deep" Justin said

We all started laughing

"Not me Flora. I want my wedding to be THE greatest day of my life" Rose said

"Me too. I'm going to have the most beautiful dress ever!" Jamie said

I laughed shaking my head

"My guy is going to be blonde, like me. He'll have brown eyes and we'll be kind of like…Barbie and Ken!" Rose said

"I want a guy with black hair, and blue eyes" Jamie said

"Okay, okay. Before this starts turning into some chick flick let's get going" Justin said

"Chick flick? Really Justin? How sexist can you get?" Chelsea asked

Justin smirked, earning a smack from Chelsea

We got up, walking down the boardwalk toward our car. The sun was beginning to set, making an orange glow appear on the ocean.

"Why do you always hit me! You're so abusive!" Justin said

"Abusive? Me? You gotta be kidding" Chelsea said back

"What? Are you suggesting that I'm lying? I for one am appalled at you" Justin said

As we all watched the couple bantering, back and forth. I couldn't help but feel like, this is exactly how I want to be with Helia after we get married. Because I know, that deep down inside, all of this bantering is just their way of saying they love each other.

Helia put his arm around me, the 2 of us lagging behind as the rest of the group picked up speed.

"Do you think we'll fight like that when we get to be 30?" He asked

"And here I thought we already fight like that" I said sarcastically

"Flora! Why can't you be less beautiful!" He screamed

"I don't know, Helia! Why can't you stop being so romantic all the time!" I screamed back

We laughed at ourselves.

"Race you to the car?" I said

"Okay, and out of courtesy I'll give you a 10 second head start" He said

"Ready set, Go!" he screamed

I started running

"1, 2, 10!" Helia screamed, then started running

"Cheater!" I screamed

"Don't hate the player, hate the game" He said as he passed me

"Too late, I already hate the player!" I screamed

Suddenly, I tripped over my shoelace, falling to the ground.

Helia turned around.

"Okay, I guess I'll be a gentlemen and help you up" He said, groaning

"Oh, will you now" I said narrowing my eyes

He walked over to me, holding out his hand

I took it…but then I pulled him down to the floor, lifting myself up.

"Cheater!" He said

"Takes one to know one. See you at the car, sucker" I said with a wink

Then I started running

I love Florida.

**So, what did you think? Hopefully you liked it. Anyways, as you know, I planned the whole thing out. So, if you didn't LOVE it, keep reading, because there's more to come. P.S. next chapter they're going to do lots of planning for the wedding, and have 1 BIG realization, then the chapter after that, I'm going to do a bit of a time skip to the wedding. I know you probably think it's moving too fast, but trust me, it'll be good. Bear with me. Love you guys!**


	4. Wedding Planners Extraordinares!

**Hey you guys. Fast update, right? The reason for this is because I had a fan say that they'll be leaving for camp soon so they wont be able to read it. So, this ones for you! When you come back from camp, (You know who you are) they'll be lots of chapters waiting for you!**

**Chapter 4: **

The ride back was sad, because I so didn't want to leave Florida. It was the best vacation I'd ever been on! I wish it would never end. The next time I'll be seeing Chelsea and Justin is a few months from now at the wedding. That's kind of sad, because I was really getting used to them being around all the time. That, and, I knew what'd be waiting for me when I got back: "Wedding Planners Extraordinaires!", as Rose and Jamie called it.

Helia pulled up in front of our house.

"Bye Helia" Rose called getting out

"See ya Bro" Jamie said, following behind her, and going into our house.

"Thanks for the ride" Katy said getting out

I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come by later. We'll have dinner together" Helia said

I nodded

"Sounds good to me" I said, then I climbed out.

"Bye" I called as he pulled out

I went into my house, and found the girls sitting on the couch.  
"Girls? Is that you?" Suzan called coming out of the kitchen

"Yeah, in here!" Katy called

When she saw us she smiled

"So how was it?"

"It was great. In fact, I think we should move there" Rose said

Suzan laughed

"I don't think that'll be happening. What did you guys do?" Suzan asked

"Well Suzan, the real question you mean to be asking is, what DIDN'T we do" Jamie said

Suzan smiled

"Well it sounds like you had a great time. Speaking of great times, Flora I was looking in a magazine and I think I may have found the perfect dress" Suzan said

Here we go again….

Suzan went to the kitchen and grabbed the magazine.

"Come in here" She called

We all followed her in the itchen

"Let me see" Rose said taking the magazine and examining the dress

"Hmmmm…let's see. One shoulder, white...it's perfect!" Rose said

"Let me see" Katy said snatching it and examining it

"Wow, this is gorgeous" Katy said

"Flora, what do you think? I think it's spectacular" Jamie said

I took the magazine from Katy and examined it. It was a one shoulder white, princess style gown. It had silver gem stones around the waist line.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it's very pretty, but-"

"Yes! She likes it! Mom, you fire up the car. Katy, you call the rest of the gang. Jamie and I'll go get Mrs. Knightly. That's our dress!" Rose said grabbing Jamie's hand and running out the door.

"Rose! Wai-"

I was to late, she was already zooming, Suzan was already grabbing her keys, and I Katy was already on the phone with Bloom.

Suzan drove Rose, Jamie, Katy, Mrs. Knightly, and I to the boutique that sold the dress. The rest of the girls met us there.

"Hey!" Stella said greeting us excitedly

"You guys. I think we found the dress" Jamie announced

"Yes! I guess this means you'll be picking maid of honor and bridesmaid of honor…." Tecna said

I laughed

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've made my decision" I stated

That got everybody's attention

"What is it?" Bloom asked

"Cant tell you just yet" I said

Their faces fell, causing me to laugh.  
"You're so mean! Why cant you just pick me already?" Stella said

I gave her "the look"

"What makes you so sure she's choosing you?" Bloom asked, hands on hip

"Let's see. Fashion advice, boy advice, and let's not forget all the scheming and planning Rose, Jamie, and I did to get the 2 love birds together" Stella said

Musa laughed

"We ALL helped" Musa said

"You guys! It's nothing to fight over. Now come on, don't we have a dress to find or something?" I asked

We started to skim the racks, looking for the dress. The more we looked, the more we realized it wasn't there.

"Let's ask the store clerk" Layla suggested

"Good idea" Tecna said

We all got on line by the front desk. There were 4 other brides in line, waiting their turn.

"Flora, what time is it?" Rose asked me

I looked down at my phone.

"5:42" I told her

When I looked down at my phone, I couldn't help but admire my front screen. It was a picture of Helia and I, sitting on the couch in my house. He had his arm around me, sitting comfortably around my shoulder, as if it were instinct. We were both smiling happily.

"You guys look good together"

My head snapped up, to see the women standing in front of me taking a peak at my phone.

I smiled.

"Thank you" I said

The women looked to be about my age, maybe older. She looked to be my size too. She had a full head of beautiful curly black hair. She had brown eyes, and was a little taller than me.

'How many years have you been together?" She asked

"4 years, how about you?" I asked

"3. My names Lucy, Lucy Geller, nice to meet you" She said putting out her hand in a friendly manner

"Hi, I'm Flora Linphea" I said gladly taking it

"Searching for a dress?" She asked

"Yeah. I have my whole gang with me" I said motioning toward my whole big group.

Lucy laughed

"Aren't you so excited to be married for the first time? It seems like it's all been a dream" I said

Lucy half smiled, looking down at her hand and fiddling with her ring

"Actually…this isn't the first time I'm getting married" She said

"Oh..well don't even worry about it. My parents got divorced, and then my Dad got remarried. He's never been happier" I told her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"I didn't get divorced. I'm a widow" She said

I froze

"Oh…I'm so sorry" I said

She smiled merrily

"Don't be. I'm proud to say that I was the wife of him. He died in war" She said

"Wow, that's amazing. That's such a…heroic thing he did. I could never be able to do that" I said

"A lot of people cant. Not everybody are willing to do such a thing" Lucy said

Only 1 person was left until it was her turn.

"Anyways, I'm here looking for this dress, but I cant seem to find it." Lucy said

"No way. Me too" I said

"This store needs some organization skills" Lucy said

We both laughed as the line continued moving

"I REALLY want this dress. Because when I had my first wedding, my husband always told me I looked beautiful in this dress, but we couldn't afford it at the time. Now I can afford it, and I kind of feel like if I wear it, it'll be like he was there too. I'm just weird like that I guess" Lucy said with a giggle

"No way, I totally get what your saying. I guess I kind of know what your saying. My mom died when I was 7. I kind of wish she could be at my wedding, but I know she'll be there in spirit" I said

It was finally Lucy's turn to go up

"Well Lucy it was nice meeting you. Good luck on your search" I told her as she stepped up

"You too. And I hope your marriage lasts longer than mine did. I give you my blessing" Lucy said

I waved goodbye, then I turned around to face my group of people.

"Who was that?" Bloom asked

"Just this women. She's really nice. She's a bride just like me" I said

Rose snorted

"What?" I asked, hands on hips

"Oh the irony" She said

"What's so ironic about Flora talking to some girl?" Tecna asked

"She told us, no talking to strangers. And then, what does she do?" Jamie asked

"She talked to some stranger" Rose finished

"Oh! I get it!" Layla said as they all laughed

"Well, see, there's a difference between when I do it, and when you do it. If a guy in a van said, hey kids want some candy! You'd so say yes and gladly get in the van" I said

"No we wouldn't! We'd politely snatch the candy and run" Jamie said

"What? If I were you I'd take the candy…then call the cops" Stella said

"Na, we're more of the hit and run type" Rose said

"Yeah, Rose, about that whole 'you staying at home alone thing'..not gonna happen" Suzan said

"Oh come on! Okay, how about if I take the candy and call the cops? Would that make you happy?" Rose asked

"You're walking on thin ice, Rose. I'd quit while you're ahead" Suzan said

Rose huffed, crossing her arms.

It was finally our turn on line. We stepped forward.

"Hi, so we were looking in your magazine and found this dress. We cant seem to find it though, do you think you can help us?" I asked showing her the magazine.

She examined it.

"At least 10 brides come in asking for it. It's out of stock here, but you can check another one of our stores" The clerk said

"What store exactly can we find it in?" Suzan asked

"What size do you need?" She asked

"3" Rose said

"Rose, I'm a 4" I said

"Brides order their dresses 1 size down so they'll lose weight. Trust me, I've seen it on T.V" Rose said with a reassuring expression

"Right…so I'll take a 4" I said

The clerk laughed, then typed in the information on her computer

".…well, there's 3 in stock in our store in Holland. It's like an hour and 30 minutes from here" She said, checking her computer

"Holland? I don't know….are there any more stores a bit, closer?" I asked

"Well there's 1 more in your size in our store in Kerkland, but I just sent another bride over there for the exact same one, and another bride this morning" She said

"Well….what time does the store open?" Suzan asked

"In like a half hour…so I guess you're still capable of getting it. I mean, no promises, but it's possible" She said

"Kerkland is only 20 minutes from here! Um, hello! Let's go!" Stella said, holding up her keys excitedly

"Yeah! Stella, fire up the car" Rose screamed, the 2 running out

I smiled

"Thanks" I told the clerk

"Good luck" She said

"I hope I get the dress" I said

"Oh…oh you thought I meant with the dress? No, I meant with your bridal party" She said gingerly

I shrugged

"Understandable" I said

I was the last out. We decided to take 1 car instead of 2, so Mrs. Knightly and Suzan went back home. The rest of us piled into Bloom's car. All I can say is, good thing she had a van! We fit perfectly.

We stopped in front of the shop, and to our surprise…women were lining up by the door.

"Holy crap" Bloom said as we saw the line. People anxiously waited by the front door.

"Okay, okay. No need to get discouraged. We can still get it. We just have to find it" Rose said  
"Yeah. Don't worry about it you guys. Come on, let's go" I said

Bloom parked the van in the parking lot.

"Pile out people. And remember, be aggressive" Rose said as we all got out

We all started laughing.

We walked toward the store, and got on line. It was only 5 minutes until opening, so it wasn't so bad.

"Hey, girls. I think I know how we can get rid of some of these women" Rose said when I wasn't looking. So I couldn't hear.

The girls looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"How?"

"Watch" She said

Rose walked casually over to a women, then turned to her.

"What dress are you here for?" She asked her with a cute smile on her face

The women held up her magazine and pointed…to our dress.

"I MUST have it. It's gorgeous!" The women exclaimed

"You probably shouldn't get that dress" Rose said

"Why?" The women asked

"Well, my friend's sister got married in that dress. Half way down the isle, the dress tore and well... let's just say she was crying her eyes out, and they weren't happy tears" Rose said

"What?" The women shouted

"The material sucks. Believe me sweety, with your beauty, and your amazing figure, you could do WAY better" Rose said

"You think so? You know what. I was actually looking at this other dress in another store, I guess I better go with that. Thanks so much sweety. You just saved my wedding day" The women said

"No problem. And I hope everything works out with your marriage!" Rose called as the women ran off to her car

When the women left Rose smirked mischievously. The girls were cracking up. That's when I finally realized something was wrong.

"Rose, what have you done?" I asked, watching the women leave

"Nothing. I just gave her some advice…to her best interest of course" Rose said

The girls all snorted, trying to hold in their laughter.

"Rose, stop it. These girls have just as much right to the dress as I do. I thought you loved love" I said

"I do" She said

"Well, I hate to break it to, but you just broke that girls dreams of having the dress that'll make her feel love" I said

Rose looked down feeling shame

The store owner came to the front with keys.

"Ladies! Get ready!" Layla said, putting her left foot forward, ready to run

As the women began to unlock the door, everyone watched hungrily.

"Holy crap, this is so much fun!" Stella squealed

We all started laughing at Stella's comment, we didn't realize they'd opened the door.

Women flooded in the store, all searching for the dress we needed.

"Split up!" Rose screamed

Rose POV:

I ran in that store as fast as I could. I didn't mean to upset Flora, I just want her to be happy. I think this dress will make her happy, so I'm going to try as hard as I can to get it.

I tried to break through the crowd of women, but it was too hard. I got down on my hands and knees and started crawling through the racks. I peaked out, looking around.

I need a distraction…..

"Ahhhhhhhh! A rat! A rat!" I screamed on the top of my lungs

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Women ran frantically, searching for the errrr….."rat"

I smirked, then started on my search once again.

"There it is!" I muttered under my breath when I found it. I ran to it, and laid my hand on it. Just as I put my hand on it, another women put her hand on it as well.

I looked at her.

"Hi, can you please just take your hand of it?" I asked as politely as possible

"I have just as much right to this dress as you do" She said

"But you don't understand. My sister needs this dress! She's getting married, and if she's not married in this dress I'll kill myself" I told her

"No, you don't understand. I NEED this dress. Like seriously, NEED it. It's for my husband!" She cried, pulling on it

"Just let go!" I shouted, pulling on the other end

"Please, I'm begging you" The women pleaded

"I'm sorry, but I REALLY need this dress" I said apologetically

"I need it more than you do" The women said

"Listen lady, you better…."

"No, YOU listen. Let go!" The women shouted

We were both yanking on it, trying to pry it out of each other's hands.

That's when an idea hit me.

"Oh my god! There's a spider on your neck!" I screamed

Her hands shot to her neck.

"Ah!" She shouted, but immediately regretted it.

I ran to the cash register

"No!" She screamed trying to pull it out of my hands again

"Jamie!" I screamed

Jamie turned around, seeing my situation. She came over to me, taking the dress out of my hands and running.

"Go Jamie! Go!" I screamed

The women tried to pass me, but I blocked her way.  
Jamie grabbed Stella by the arm, pulling her to the cash register. Once I saw Stella take out her credit card, I knew we were good to go.

The women sighed, and I can sense she was on the verge of tears.

I felt so bad for her.  
"Hey…there's 3 more left in Holland" I told her

She sighed again

"No there's not. They were just sold out. I called on the way here" She said

"S…sorry" I said

She shrugged sadly, then made her way to the door. Well, that sure was sad….

"Rose! Rose! We got it!" Jamie screamed waving the bag in the air happily, snapping me out of it.

"Yeah!" I screamed excitedly

We got in the car, and went straight home so Flora could try it on. When Suzan and Mrs. Knightly saw it, they were...kind of surprised.

Flora POV:

I went up to my room with Katy. She waited outside the door while I got it on. I pulled it on then looked in the mirror.

"Hey Katy" I called

She came in.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Could you zip me up?" I asked

Katy came behind me and zipped it up. It was a perfect fit, not a single part out of place.

Katy smiled.

"You look beautiful" She said

"Thanks" I said

I heard a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" Rose asked

"Yup. Guys, I think this is the one" Katy said

Everybody piled into our room to see the dress.

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty!" Suzan said hugging me

"This is perfect" Jamie said smiling

"Holy crap! You look a-ma-ZING!" The girls screamed happily

"Flora, let me tell you something. I know my son, and he'll definitely like this" Mrs. Knightly said

I laughed

"I guess this is the dress" I said

"You guess, or you know?" Katy asked

I hesitated for a minute

"I know" I said

"Phew! You almost had me there for a second. I had to pry this out of some women's hands for you to have it. She was all like, 'it's for my husband! It's for my husband!'" Rose said laughing

"Wait, what?" I asked

"You made me think you didn't want it" Rose said

"No, what did you do?" I asked

"I just took it out of-"

"What did she look like?" I asked

Dear god, please tell me it's not what I think.

"Black curly hair, about your height, young" Rose said

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" I said, unzipping the dress

"What?" Rose screamed

"Lucy! You took it away from Lucy!" I said

"So what?" Rose asked

"She needs this dress. She needs it more than I do" I said, going into my bathroom and taking it off.

"Flora, what is the problem? We bought it, we get it" Rose said

I came out of the bathroom, fully clothed. I had the dress in the bag.

"Flora, don't give back the dress" Rose begged

"Rose, you have to trust me on this one. Lucy needs this dress" I said

"No Flora, please. I just…I just want you to be happy" Rose said

I looked at her.

"I know. But…"

"Please" She begged

I sighed

"Fine" I said

I went toward the door, the bag still in my hand

"Where are you going?" Rose asked

"I have to go see someone" I said

"O…okay" Rose said

I walked into the hospital, going up to the 6th floor. As I walked, I recognized some of the doctor's from the meetings Helia took me to sometimes.

"Flora? What are you doing here?"

I looked to who it was. It was Dr. Howard, one of Helia's colleges.

"Hello, Dr. Actually, I was looking for Helia. Do you have any idea where he could be?" I asked

"Dr. Knightly, I believe, is in the middle of an operation. He should be finished soon-"

"Flora?"

I looked to the right and saw Helia in his white lab coat. He wore black pants, a belt, and a white button up top with a blue tie. He had his stethoscope around his neck.

"Helia, I was just looking for you. Thanks for your help Doctor" I told Dr. Howard

"No problem. Good to see you" He said, leaving

I turned to Helia.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked

"What makes you think something's wrong" I said

"Flora, you wouldn't come to see me at work unless something was wrong" He said

"Why do you have to know me so well" I murmured

Helia smiled, then motioned for me to come see him in the corner, so we wouldn't attract much attention from the other doctors.

"Today when we were on line, I met this women Lucy Geller. She was looking for the same dress as me. Her husband, he was a marine, died in war. She needed this dress as like a memory of him at her wedding. So anyways, we went to another store that sold this dress. Lots of other women wanted it too. When we got in there, Rose said she got into a fight with Lucy. I didn't even realize what was going on. Rose pried it out of Lucy's hand and bought it. I tried it on, and everyone loves it…but I cant wear it. I feel so guilty putting it on. I feel like I'm gonna throw up just by looking at it! I feel like I just crushed a girls dreams, which I did! A girl shouldn't feel like this when she's getting married. A girl shouldn't feel so terrible when she's supposed to be having the best day of her life" I blurted out, really fast.

Helia looked at me wide eyed. He put his hands on my shoulder.

"Flora, listen to me. First of all, you have got to calm down before you start hyperventilating. And second, if it kills you so much, just return it" He said

"It's not that easy. I promised Rose I wouldn't" I told him

"Flora, you have to stop letting them push you around. They keep telling you what to do. If you don't want it, then you return it, and you do what YOU want. And you're right, you should feel happy on your wedding day" Helia said

"How do I do that?" I asked

"I'm not you. I cant tell you that. You decide what you want to do with the dress. It's completely your decision. Don't let anybody tell you what to do. It's time for you to put your foot down. Don't let anybody come between you and you happiness. Not Rose. Not Jamie. Not Suzan. Definitely not my mother" Helia said

I laughed

"I think I know what I'm going to do" I said

"What-"

"I'll tell you after I've done it. I'm just going to tell you this, I'm choosing who my bride's maids are" I said

"Hey, I couldn't care less who your brides maids are, as long as I'm the groom" He said

"Now that's one thing I can promise" I said

Helia smiled, then wrapped his arms around my waist and started pulling me in close

"Helia, you can't kiss me at work" I said, a smile playing at my lips

"Oh come on, I just finished like a 4 hour operation. I need some kind of boost" He said

"That's what coffee's for" I said with a wink

"I don't have any coffee, so I guess you'll just have to do" He said sarcastically, pulling me in closer

"Well, I cant say no to that, now can I?" I said

Helia pulled me in so our lips were only inches apart. I could feel his lower lip on mine.

"No you cannot" He said

Our lips locked, but I quickly broke it when I felt some eyes on us.

"Well, I'm gonna go before we start getting questioned. Have a good day, and don't work yourself too hard" I told him

He smiled

"Good luck with the dress" He said

"Love you" I said as I left

"Love you too"

As I left, I knew what I had to do. What I needed right now is a phone book….

I searched through the phone book I found in my house, until I finally found the number I was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Lucy Geller there?" I asked

"This is she. May I ask whose calling" Lucy asked, obviously not recognizing my voice;

"Flora Linphea, from the bridal shop" I said

"Flora? Oh, hi! Did you have luck finding your dress?" Lucy asked  
"Well…sort of. I was actually wondering if we could maybe meet up" I said

"Of course. When would you like to get together?" Lucy asked

"If it's not to last minute, I'd like to speak to you now. Maybe you could give me your address?" I said

"Sure, is everything alright?" Lucy asked

"Yes, yes. I just wanted to speak with you about something" I said

"Okay I live at-"

Lucy gave me her address, telling me I could come over then. I drove over to her house, the bag containing the dress in my hands. I went up to the door, giving it a knock.

The door swung open, revealing Lucy, who wore a bright smile on her face.

"Flora! Come in, come in" She said, gesturing for me to enter

I smiled, entering her home.

Lucy made some tea and we sat on her couch talking.

"I had the worst luck today. I was trying to get the dress when this little girl snagged it from me. I could tell she cared about whoever needed the dress…"

"Errrr…about that. That little girl- that was my, my uhhh…sister, Rose" I said

Lucy furrowed her eyebrow

"You're her sister that desperately needed the dress?" Lucy asked

"Is that what she said? That girl is….oh whatever. Anyways, I was actually meaning to talk to you about that. Well, the thing is….I want you to have the dress" I said, sliding the bag over to her

Lucy looked in the bag, then looked at me with a surprised expression

"Flora, I couldn't…"

"Really, if you don't take it, it'll make me feel worse. I refuse to walk down the isle in that dress" I said

"Flora, I cant-"

"Yes, you can. It'll fit you perfectly, and it's what your husband wanted. Please Lucy, please take it. It'll make me feel better if you did" I said

She hesitated

"How much was it, I'll pay you back" She said digging in her wallet.

I put my hand over her wallet.

"You don't even have to pay me back" I said

"What? No…"

"Just think of it as an early wedding gift, from me to you" I said

A smile crept onto Lucy's face.

"Flora, you truly are the nicest women I've ever met. I don't think anyone's ever done this for me before…and…I don't know how I can repay you" She said pulling the dress out of the bag and holding it up to her body

"You'll look even better than I would have" I told her

She smiled, then hugged me.

When I got home afterward, I felt so good. I felt like I had a clean soul, and I felt a wave of confidence go over me. I walked in the house, empty handed.

"Hey Flora….wait, where's the dress" Rose said

"I gave it away" I stated plainly

"What?"

"To Lucy" I said

"Hold on. MOM! JAMIE! MRS. KNIGHTLY! KATY! COME IN HERE!" She screamed

The 4 came running in

"What is it, Rose?" Suzan asked

"Flora gave away the dress!" Rose screamed

"What?" Katy asked

"I gave it away to Lucy. She's going to wear it on her wedding day" I stated

"Let me get this straight. You gave a very expensive dress, that we fought for away to some stranger you met a little less than 6 hours ago?" Katy asked

"Yup" I said with a nod

"Okay, wait. Don't freak out you guys. Listen we'll just-"

"No you listen. I have been following everything you've been telling me. I know you just want to help, but you've taken it to a level that I cant even get to wear the dress that I want" I said

The 4 looked at me, shocked looks.

"Well Flora…what do…what do you want?" Rose stuttered

I sighed, feeling a smile play at my lips.

"What do I want? I want…I want a white dress. So crisp, it looks like now. I want lace sleeves that fit my arms perfectly. I want a rose, a the center of my dress, going of into the fine silhouette of the dress. I want a long gown, that touches the ground ever so lightly, with small lace on the bottom. That's what I want" I said

There was a long silence.

"Oh my gosh, I. Am. Such. An. Idiot" Rose said

Jamie, Katy, Mrs. Knightly, and Suzan all the looked at Rose like she was nuts.

They didn't understand, but the 2 of us understood perfectly. We understood so well, that our eyes were dotted with tears.  
"Mom's dress" Rose said

I smiled, nodding my head.

"That's the dress I want to wear" I said

Rose came to me and hugged me.

"You can have whatever kind of wedding you want. I couldn't care if you wanted it at a gas station. It's your day, not mine" She said

I nodded.

"I don't even care if I'm the maid of honor" Katy said, coming and joining our hug.

"Yeah, I don't even have to be in the wedding" Jamie said coming and joining our hug as well.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it" Suzan said running to the door.

It was Bloom, and the rest of the Winx Club.

"Uhhhh…what's with all the touchy-feely huggy thing?" Musa asked

Rose wiped away her tears

"Change of plans ladies. The heck with the other dress, Flora's wearing our Mom's old dress" Rose said

"Really? That's so nice" Layla said

"Yeah, that's really sweet" Tecna said with a nod of agreement

"Guys. I've decided on who's going to be maid of honor and stuff" I said

They all looked at me excitedly.  
"Okay so, firstly, my maid of honor is going to be…Katy. She's my sister, so it only seems right" I said

Katy jumped up in the air

"Yes! I knew it!" Katy said happily

We all laughed

"My main bridesmaid is…Layla. She was the first to welcome me in the group and I'll never forget that. She created what we are today" I said pointing to the Winx and I.

Layla cheered

"Woohoo!" She said

Everybody clapped for her.

"But don't worry you guys, because the rest of you along with Helia's cousin Chelsea are going to be my bridesmaids" I said

They all smiled, accepting their job

"Rose, and Jamie. Rose, my sister. Jamie, my soon to be sister. You guys are going to be flower girls" I said

They smiled, high fiving each other.

Everybody was happy with their places, so I guess I did a pretty good job with choosing.

It was already almost 7 when everybody left.

"What's for dinner, mom?" Rose asked

"Lasagna. Flora, are you staying to eat with us?" Suzan asked

"No, I have some plans with Helia" I said

"Okay, have fun then" Suzan said

I got in my car and drove to Helia's apartment. When I got there, Helia hadn't even arrived yet. Poor Helia, so much work to do. I put my stud down on the couch then went to the kitchen. I went into his fridge and looked around. Maybe instead of buying dinner, I could cook. I found all the ingredients needed to make Spaghetti and meatballs, so I figured, eh, why not?

I put my hair up in a ponytail, then I placed the meatballs and sauce in a pot and started that on the stove. Then in another pot I started boiling water for the spaghetti. I got some sauce on me a few times, but I had a pretty good hand on things. Back when I lived with my Dad, before Suzan was around I cooked all the time. This kind of thing comes easy to me. The water started bubbling, so I added in the pasta. Just as I did this, I heard the door open.

"Okay, something weird is going on. I came into my apartment and I smelled something…good. Like REALLY good" Helia said

I laughed

"It's just spaghetti and meatballs" I said

"Yeah well, most days I just eat a grilled cheese, this is a treat for me" Helia said

Helia took of his coat, then went to his room to change out of his work clothing. He always looked so serious in his doctor clothes, not like his funny, happy self. He came out in jeans and a button up shirt. As I was stirring the pasta, he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist from the back. He placed a kiss on my cheek.

"So, how did the dress thing work out?" Helia asked

"Pretty dang good. I made Lucy happy. I made the girls happy. I made Rose happy. And, the best part…I'm wearing my Mom's dress at the wedding" I told him

"Are you happy?"

"Extremely" I replied

"Then I guess it's safe to say, mission accomplished" He said

"Indeed. Mission accomplished" I repeated

Helia laughed, kissing my cheek again.

He unwrapped his arms, and went to the kitchen table. When the pasta was soft enough, I took it out of the pot. I put it on 2 plates, then topped his of with meatballs. I left mine bear, because I'm vegetarian.

"There you go, spaghetti and meatballs ala mode" I said in a fake French accent

"You do realize ala mode means topped with ice cream" He said

"Ya dur…uhhh..I sure knew that! In fact," I said sarcastically going to the freezer and pulling out a carton of ice cream.

"I'm about to ala mode my spaghetti" I said

"Are you seriously gonna do it?" Helia asked

"Yeah, why not. I mean, I love spaghetti, I love ice cream, why not have them together?" I asked

Helia laughed

"Okay then, ala mode mine too. We're about to play some fear factor" he said

I laughed as I scooped ice cream on our dishes.

We looked at each other taking a forkful of the dinner and ice cream.

"Ready?" I asked

"1" I said

"2" Helia said

"3!" We said together

We put the forks in our mouths.

"BLECH! BLECH! NASTY! WHY DID WE DO THAT!"

**So, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. The Wedding

**Hey, so this is a very important chapter….it's wedding time! *Hears some girly screams* **

**Lol, sometimes I just crack myself up! Anyways, I got a LOT of drama in store. And I'm warning you from now, it may make you cry so get those tissue boxes out ladies, yup that's right, just cry it out. Don't be afraid to cry! Lol..**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Rose! Are you done packing?"

"Not yet Mom, just a few more minutes!"

We were all assembled in the living room, waiting for Rose to come down with her briefcase.

"What in the world could be taking so long? We have a plane to catch" Suzan said

"Don't worry about it, calm down. Everything's going to be fine" I said, trying to sooth my very nervous mother.

"If we're late, everything get's ruined. We are on a very tight schedule. We have to pick up the flowers, get your dress from the dry cleaners , then make the plane at 12" Suzan said

"It's fine. We'll make it" I said

All of us, my family, Helia's family, and my bridesmaids were on our way to L.A California. True, the wedding wouldn't be until tomorrow, but we were going early to set everything up. I don't know how, but Rose had convinced me to hold the wedding in California. We were having it at a hotel, by a waterfall. It's going to be a gorgeous wedding, as Rose said. I have to admit, though I have the look of somebody totally cool and collected…I was nervous out of my wits!

"Remind me again why we're doing it in California" I said

"We decided it would be nice to have it outside, and the weather is nicer over there" Stella informed me

"Right. But it was a bit of an expense to have to buy all of the guests coming a ticket to California" I said

"Whatever. They'll all be arriving tomorrow for the ceremony, so don't even worry about that" Chelsea told me.

Helia's side of the family would be coming too, but only Chelsea, Justin, Charlotte, Mr. and Mrs. Knightly, and Jamie would be coming today.

Rose came, pulling her suitcase down the stairs in a hasty fashion.

"Finally. How many clothes could a 75 pound girl need?" My dad asked, taking the suitcase from her

"There's too much to choose from! I was conflicted!" Rose screamed

"Oh, whatever. Everybody just get in the car" Suzan said, pushing everybody out of the house

I took a glance over at Helia, who was just sitting in the kitchen, drinking a can of soda. I couldn't help but laugh at how laid back he was. I admire him for that.

"Come on Fiancé, we gotta go" I said taking his hand, and pulling him up.

"You know Flora, you'll only get to call me your fiancé for another 48 hours" Helia said, pulling me in. I smiled.

"I know. Then I get to call you Husband" I said

"I like the sound of that, Wife" Helia said

I giggled, as he pulled me in for a kiss.

Suddenly, Helia was pulled back by his hand.

"Come on Romeo, save it for the honeymoon" Rose said pulling him outside

"Romeo?" Helia asked, being dragged out the door.

I picked up 2 suitcases, bringing them outside.

After I placed them in one of the 4 cars we were taking, I turned to find Rose standing next to me.

"So I was talking with Helia and Jamie, and we decided the 4 of us should go in his car, like we used to do it" Rose said with a smile

I nodded, taking her hand

"Good idea" I told her

After we loaded up all 4 of the cars with the many…many suitcases we'd all brought along, we all piled into our respective cars. Helia, Jamie, Rose and I took Rose's car. Mr and Mrs. Knightly went with my parents in their car. Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Tecna, Timmy, and Katy went in Brandon's car. Musa, Riven, Layla, Nabu, Justin, Chelsea, and the baby, who not so surprisingly made fast friends with everybody, went in Riven's car.

I got out of the car and went over to Mr. Knightly's, motioning for him to roll down the window.

"So Helia's going to take us to the dry cleaners. I'll pick up everybody's dresses and suits, and you go pick up the flowers. It's a big amount, so tell everybody to follow you. You can put some of the flowers in their cars" I told him

Mr. Knightly nodded

"How are we going to get them through the air without them dying is..again…beyond me" Suzan said

"Don't worry about it. We'll wrap them up nicely so the temperature doesn't get to them" I told her reassuringly

Suzan took a breath, then nodded

I ran back to Helia's car, getting in the passenger seat.

"Drive before my mother has a heart attack" I told Helia

The whole car erupted in laughter as Helia stepped on the gas pedal.

"You know Rose, I just realized something. All our lives, since I met you, we wanted Helia and Flora to be together, so we can be sisters. What we failed to realize is that you're not my sister, Flora is" Jamie said

"Remember, we were 7 when we came up with that plan. We didn't even think it would work" Rose said

"True" Jamie said

"Do you remember when you locked me out of the house so I could flirt with Helia?" I asked

Rose and Jamie laughed, high fiving each other.

"We were so good" Jamie said

"Or how about that time you made Flora sneak in my window, and steal a pair of my boxers?" Helia asked

The 2 laughed…but it quickly died out.

"Errr…we never did that" Jamie said, confused

"Are you sure?" Helia asked

My eyes widened

"Ha. Ha. Helia…shut up" I said in a monotone, smacking his arm

"Um, please tell me this story! Why have we never heard this story?" Rose said, smacking me

I hit my forehead

"Yes, please do explain this to us! We never heard you stole a pair of my brother's boxers!" Jamie said

"Well…I was…dared.." I said

"By who?" Jamie asked, excitedly

"My friends" I said

"We should've thought of that!" Rose said to Jamie

"So wait, what happened? Keep going" Jamie said

"Well, I was in his room, and then I heard footsteps. There was nowhere to go, so I ran into his bathroom. But of course, Helia felt the need to take a shower-"

"This is so good!" Rose shouted, excitedly

"So I jumped into the shower, trying to hide. I he found me he'd think I was some creepy stalker. Then, Helia put his hand in and turned the water on..and drenched me, thanks a bunch" I said, looking at him

"I wanted to see if you'd reveal yourself" Helia said

"Oh well that-woah! Woah! Woah! Hold on for just one second…you knew I was there?" I asked

"Ya duh. How else would I have known you took the poem of my desk" Helia said

The thought processed in my mind

"Yeah..that makes sence. But still! You started to…strip down…in front of me, and you knew!" I asked

"I seriously thought that would make you show yourself" Helia said

I narrowed myself, then looked behind me.

"Just so you know, I shut my eyes" I told Rose and Jamie

The 2 looked at each other, then at me.

"Mmmhhhmmm" They said together

"I did! Honest!" I said

"Oh just continue the story" Rose said

"Okay, well just when he jumped in the shower, I jumped out, took the boxers, and ran for dear life. I jumped out his window…almost died. Then I jumped into mine…and well, that's the story" I said

The 2 girls burst out laughing.

"I'm going to tell your kids that story, you know that, right?" Rose asked

I narrowed my eyes at her.

Helia pulled up in front of the dry cleaners.

"Rose, Jamie, come inside and help me with the stuff" I told them

The 2 slid out the back and followed me inside. I went to the front desk, greeted by the store clerk.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up an order" I said, handing her the ticket we'd gotten when we dropped the stuff off.

The woman went to the back and pulled out 9 dresses, and 8 suits.

"Thank you" I said, grabbing the 9 dresses. I split the 8 suits in 2, giving 4 to Rose, and 4 to Jamie.

We walked out to the car, where Helia had already opened the trunk.

"Be very delicate with them. I Suzan saw even a single wrinkle in one of them…we'd be in some trouble" I said

We laid them flat in the trunk, smoothing them out nicely. I shut the trunk and we got back in the car.

"Now we can go to the airport"

We didn't expect traffic going to the airport. Halfway through, I got a call from Bloom saying we'd better hurry up. When we got there, we were about an hour behind schedule, which kind of got me to act like..like…oh god….my mother.

"Helia! Move! Come on, we have to make it through security!" I screamed

Rose pointed at one of the souvenir shops

"Oh my gosh, look at that shirt over there, it's so cute-ahhh!" I grabbed Rose and started running with her, carrying her like she was 6 again.

We made it through security pretty quickly, finding everybody waiting for us by the gate.

"Flora, I really have to go to the bathroom!" Rose said

I couldn't hear her though; I was too flustered with everything

"Flora! I really have to go to the bathroom!" Rose screamed trying to get my attention

"What? Yes, yes, okay, go, go" I said, annoyed

Rose turned to leave

"Take somebody with you!" I called

Rose nodded, and I looked back down at the papers Helia and I were signing for the bank, verifying we'd put in the deposit for the wedding.

"Jamie doesn't count!" I called at Rose, not looking up, what I failed to realize was that she was already gone…with Jamie.

I sat for another 10 minutes signing papers with Helia.

"Attention all flyers. We'll be moving you to gate 12C, will everybody please make their way in an orderly fashion?" The man at the front said into the loud speaker

I looked up at the board marked California, which changed to Wisconsin. The pilots had switched planes, so all thee fliers going to California had to move to another gate, replaced by the fliers going to Wisconsin.

I groaned, getting up and stretching out my back. All I can say is, thank god they loaded our bags on the plane already, because if I had to hall those bags a few more inches I might just drop. My back was killing me already.

"Calm down" Helia whispered in my ear, so only I could hear it

"You're not acting like yourself"

I nodded, taking a breath

"Come, they're boarding the plane" Helia said

"They're only boarding the first class people" I told him

"And I may have upgraded us to first class…"

"Helia!" I screamed hugging him

"Knew you would need it" He said, taking my hand and leading me to the entrance. He showed the lady our tickets, then we boarded the plane. I sat down in the comfortable seat, finally feeling relaxed. Relaxed…but still something felt…wrong.

"Flora? What is it?" Helia asked

"It's just…does something feel off?" I asked

Helia took my hand in his, kissing my knuckles.

"Stop worrying, everything is perfect" Helia said

I half smiled.

"You're probably right" I said

Suddenly, Helia buzzed.

"Okay, see. I just got a text from my mom, everybody's on board and all of the luggage is shipped" Helia said

I took a breath, trying to make my expression look relieved…but still…I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

"We have a 5 hour flight now, so why don't you rest?" Helia suggested, wiping a strand of hair out of my face

I nodded, suddenly realizing how tired I actually was. I'm not used to having so much stress on myself. Honestly, I don't know how Helia is acting so calm, cool, and collected.

I leaned my head to the side so it rested on Helia's shoulder. Helia put his arm around me and started to stroke my cheek with his thumb. I suddenly felt really relaxed..just by his touch. He always did have that effect on me….

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. Helia was right. Everything WOULD be fine. This is my day, and in only 1 day I would be Mrs. Knightly. Mrs. Flora Knightly. Just the sound of it made me feel happy inside.

This is my day.

And NOTHING can change that….

Rose POV:

"Ro, are you done yet? I don't want them to leave without us" Jamie called through the bathroom stalls

"Yeah, just a sec" I called back

The toilet flushed and I came out of the bathroom, washing my hands.

"Let's go. I have a feeling they're already boarding the plane. Flora's probably looking for us" I said, sure that I was right

"Yeah" Jamie said, nodding her head

The 2 of us exited the bathroom, going back to the gate where we'd left everybody…only…where WAS everybody.

"James…" I said, the 2 of us looking at each other in complete and udder horror

"You don't think…?" Jamie said trailing off  
"No way. Flora would never do something like that. Come on, they probably already boarded the plane!" I said although it was more to myself then Jamie

"You're…you're probably right. How are we supposed to get on though, if we don't have our tickets?" Jamie asked

I shrugged

"Flora probably thought we had them Let's wait in line and explain to the man our predicament" I suggested

When we got to the front of the line, the man taking the tickets, he just stared at us.

"Uhh..shouldn't you girls be with the unaccompanied minors group?" The man asked

"No, our parents have already boarded the plane. They have our tickets" I said

"Listen girls, I cant let you on without your tickets" The man said

I looked at Jamie, both of us sharing the same mischievous grin.

The man gave us a confused look…then we both broke out into tears…fake ones of course!

"I'm sorry girls, but-"

"Jeremy! What did you do?" The girl beside the man we were talking to said.

"I don't know they just-"

"Urrghh, let me handle them! You don't know a thing about hldren, do you?"

"I beg to differ-"

"Yeah, yeah. Switch places with me" The worker said

The man, obviously named Jeremy switched places with the other worker. This one had a more caring look in her eye.

"Please mam! My brother and her sister are getting married. We've been trying to get them together for over 4 years now. We cant miss the wedding, we cant!" Jamie cried

The girls eyes twinkled.

"Oh sweety-"

"Now when are we going to wear our flower girl dresses?" I cried

"Oh, don't you even worry sweety. You girls just go along, but don't let anybody know I'm letting you through, okay?" The woman asked

The 2 of us smiled, dramatically wiping our tears with our sleeves.

"Thank you mam, you're very kind" Jamie said, with a sniffle

I tried as hard as I could to fight the giggle I was holding in.

The woman beamed.

"Go on in" She said

Jamie and I ran in through the gate, then onto the plane. The whole way we were laughing.

"Quite the performance we put on! Nice one!" I said, high fiving my best friend

"I agree! Now..where in the world is everybody?" Jamie asked, as we looked around the plane. I didn't see even 1 familiar face!

"You don't think we maybe got on the wrong plane..do you?" I asked her

"Impossible. We went to exactly the place we'd started, didn't we?" Jamie asked

"Yes, but-"

"Girls, find your seats, the plane is about to take off" The flight attendant told us

Jamie and I sat in any free seat there was, just to get her off our back.

"Jamie, I'm getting a bad feeling about this" I said, as I watched the flight attendants closing the doors.

"Me too, let's call Flora" Jamie said

"Good idea-wait! I left my phone with Katy!" I said

"Oh no, me too!" Jamie said

The 2 of us looked at each other with horrified faces.

"That's it, we're getting off this plane!" I said standing up

The flight attendant came by our seats.

"You have to sit down now, sweety. Make sure you buckle up your seatbelt nice and tight" She told me, wearing a smile, and buckling our seatbelts.

"Uhhh, excuse me" Jamie said tapping the flight attendant's arm lightly.

"Yes, dear?" She asked

"So like, where exactly is this plane going?" Jamie asked

"You don't know?" She asked, confused

"Not really.." I said

"We're going to-"

Flora's POV:

After a few hours of sleeping I woke, in the same position I'd fallen asleep in. The only difference was that Helia was now sleeping as well. Although he was sleeping, his thumb was still absentmindedly stroking my skin

I smiled, moving from my position, sitting up and yawning.

"Flora"

I turned my head and saw Katy walking through the curtains, separating first class and coach.

"Hey" I whispered, so I wouldn't wake Helia, or anybody else on the plane.

"Man, you guys are living it up! Back there, the seats are so tiny I almost got my butt stuck!" Katy said

I giggled lightly

"Here, do me a favor. Give these to Rose and Jamie" Katy said handing me their cell phones.

"Uhhh…okay…but wouldn't it make more sense for you to give it to them?" I asked, confused

"Well, that's what I came up here to do. Where are they, in the bathroom or something?" Katy asked looking around

"Uhhh..I don't know. I haven't seen them this whole flight" I said, giving her a confused look

"What are you talking about? They're sitting up here with you, aren't they?" Katy asked

Suddenly I felt my heart freeze

"No" I said, starting to feel my pulse speed up

"What are you talking about, Flora? If they're not up here with you..then…?" Katy asked, and I could see the terrified look in her face as well

"Oh my god, oh my god" I said, slapping Helia, trying to get him to wake up

"Hmm? Hmm? What's wrong?" Helia asked shakily, still half asleep

"Rose and Jamie!" I screamed

"What about them?" He asked

"They're not here!"

Suddenly Helia shot up

"What are you talking about?" Helia asked, his eyes growing wide

"They're not here!" I screamed

"Holy crap, holy crap! I'll go tell mom! This is bad, this is so, so bad!" Katy screamed, running back to the area everybody else was sitting

"If they're not here, then where the hell are they!" Helia asked

Suddenly I felt my heart stop. I'd sent Rose to the bathroom before..before

"Helia! I think, I think they're"

"Do you know where they are?" Helia asked, basically lifting himself from his sleep

"God, how could I have been so irresponsible! I knew something was wrong" I screamed smacking my head

"Spit it out Flora!"

"My mother would be so disappointed in me, she left Rose to me when she died, and this is how I repay her-?"

"Flora!"

"Wisconsin-"

Rose's POV:

"Wisconsin!" Jamie and I screamed simultaneous

Suddenly, I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've never felt like this since, since I was 7 and Flora had forgotten to pick me up from school. Sitting out on the steps, all alone, the rain beating down on me. I'd never felt so-abandoned.

I unbuckled my seat belt, shooting up.

"We have to get out of here! Stop the plane! Stop the plane!" I screamed

The flight attendant practically pushed me down and buckled my seatbelt.

"What ever it is, you cant stand at this time, it's not safe!" She said

"We got on the wrong plane! You have to take us back! We're supposed to be in California for my Brother's wedding!" Jamie screamed

"I'm sorry, but the plane's already taken off. I'll talk to the pilot and we'll arrange for you to get to your correct destination. Do your parents know about this?" She asked, suddenly frantic too

"No!" Jamie and I said together

Flora POV:

I walked right up to the pilot's room, walking in there as if nobody could stop me, which they couldn't!

"Excuse me miss, but you cant be in here-"

"You have to take us back right now!" I said

"What's the matter? I don't understand-"

"I have 2 minors on their way to Wisconsin at this point sir. They're 11 years old, alone, with no family, and no idea where to go. Do you understand me now?" I screamed

"I'll call mission control to try to get some kind of an interception with the flight, but there' nothing we can do at this point. Now please, go sit back down before you break something" The pilot said

I clenched my fists.

"Pay attention, I'm setting us on auto pilot for now. I'll talk to her" The copilot mumbled to the pilot. He switched a button from off to on, then got up from his seat, and motioned for me to follow him outside of the pilot's room.

"Do you understand what I am telling you? 2 minors, out and alone? They're very gullible kids. They can get raped!" I screamed, but it was more to myself then them. It was like I was convincing myself of all the things that could go wrong.

"I understand, but there's nothing we can do at this point. I have a plain full of people that want to get to their destination, and it's my duty to get them there. From that point, I will help you get your children back, but until then I cant do anything for you, so PLEASE go take your seat" The copilot said trying to guide me to my seat

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Please sir, you have to understand. These girls, one of them is my sister. She's the most important thing to me. When my mother died I made a promise to myself that I would keep her safe no matter what. If you don't turn back and get them…please. I'm begging you" I said

"I'm sorry miss, I want to help you, I really do, and I'm sorry for your loss, but-there's just nothing I can do. Unless you can convince all of these people that we should go back, there's nothing I can do" The copilot said, and with that he returned to his room, shutting the door behind him. I walked back to my seat where Helia was freaking out, just like I was. We went to he back where everybody was freaking out, all the same.

"They said that to you? Man, we should've sent me in there! I would've said if they didn't turn the plane back I'd turn their inside's out!" Chelsea said

"He said if I could convince the whole plane to turn back and go to Wisconsin to get them, he'll do it" I said

"How's that supposed to help us?" Katy asked

"That's what I'll do, I'm going to convince this plane that we should turn back" I said

"How do you expect to do that?" Suzan asked, but she was too late. I was going to do this. At this point I'm willing to sky dive if it means I get to Wisconsin.

I walked to the very front of the plane, so that everybody could plainly see me. I took the little microphone that the flight attendants used to announce things on the plane and I took a breath.

Please, please let this work…

"Excuse me! Excuse me everybody!" I said into the microphone.

The plane looked up at me like, "what is this girl doing? Making of a fool of herself?"

"Hi everybody…I know that you all could probably not care less, or you could, I don't know. All I know is that I have 2 children on their way to Wisconsin alone" I said

People looked at me like I was an idiot, so I decided I better explain myself better

"I did possibly the most irresponsible thing I've ever done before in my life-I left my sister and her best friend, soon to be my sister in law, at the airport all alone. They got on the wrong plane, thinking it was the right one, and now they're on their way to Wisconsin. They're 11 years old, and probably the most unstreet smart kids I know" I said

I saw some people's expressions soften

"I love these girls with everything I have, and I need them back. I need to know they're alright and I could get them back. I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow, and this can be like a wedding present from all of you, even though you don't know me, and probably couldn't care less about whether I get my girls back or not, please, please let the pilot turn us around and fly us to Wisconsin" I said

Some people automatically nodded, others looked kind of hesitant.

"We're willing to pay you!" Katy screamed

Chelsea stood up on the seat.

"Oh come on people! This girl is getting married for god's sake! Have you no decency? Have you no shame to not want to save 2 innocent little girls that are probably hungry, and scared, and lonely and crying their little 11 year old hearts out" Chelsea said…and I could tell she was trying to guilt everybody into it

"Please everybody?" I said into the loud speaker, in the most pleading and desperate way

"Alright" A person in the front row said

"We're willing to do it!" Another said

I smiled brightly

"Flo, you go get that pilot dude out here!" Bloom called

I nodded, running to the front, opening the pilot's door again. The 2 looked at me with horrified eyes.

"Not you again!" The pilot screamed

"Please sir, just come and see" I said motioning for him to come out

He looked at the copilot with an expression saying, alright let's go.

He switched the plane onto autopilot, and the 2 came out.

"They say they're willing to go to Wisconsin" I told the copilot. I finally got a chance to look at their nametags. The copilot's name was Adam, and the pilot's name was Jeremiah.

Adam looked at Jeremiah.

"Well, if they're all willing to I guess we can make an exception…"Adam said

I beamed

"Wait, let's just confirm it with everybody. Does anybody on this aircraft not wish to turn back and go toward Wisconsin" Jeremiah asked

I looked around feeling my heart beating faster, my eyes roaming for a hand.

"Is everybody positive?" Jeremiah asked

The whole plane slowly nodded, and suddenly I felt myself beginning

Smiles appeared on Adam's and Jeremiah's face.

"Well then, I guess we're on our way to Wisconsin"

"YES!" I screamed jumping in excitement

To my surprise, the whole plane started clapping.

"I'll turn us around, Adam, you try to connect to that plane. Tell them they should keep those little girls-what are their names?" Jeremiah asked

"Rose Linphea and Jamie Knightly" I told him

"Tell them they should keep Rose Linphea and Jamie Knightly until we get there" Jeremiah said

"Thank you! Thank you!" I screamed, and then I felt an urge to hug him. So I did. I could tell I took him by surprise, but I couldn't help it! I was getting my girls back, and that's all that mattered to me.

Rose POV:

At this point, I'm on the brink of hyperventilation.

"Ro, everythings going to be okay. They've probably already realized they forgot us-"

"No they probably haven't! They forgot us Jamie, don't you see? We're nothing to them!" I cried, and I believed it too

"Rose, don't say that. We are very important to them. Don't pretend like Flora doesn't think about you, she's probably hyperventilating too right now" Jamie said

"She promised! She promised me that nothing was ever going to come between us again!" I cried

"Nothing IS coming between you…except for like 6 or 7 states, but come on. She didn't mean to. You know she means well" Jamie said, trying to comfort me

I didn't want to admit it, but I knew she was right. I decided I better drop the subject.

"What do we do when we get there? We don't have any money. We have nothing, and nobody James" I said

Jamie hugged me

"We have each other, don't we?" Jamie said

I nodded, wiping away a tear. Jamie really and truly is my best friend forever. Not like that kind of friend that you totally forget about after highschool. Not that type of friend that you fight with 24/7 but are still convinced you're best friends. No. Jamie was my best friend forever, until the day we die. Kind of like how Flora is with her friends….

"Rose, Jamie" The flight attendant said, coming over to us. We'd got to know her along the way. She was nice, and told us everything would be okay, and they wouldn't let us leave their sight until they knew we were with our guardians and okay.

"Yeah Brittany?" Jamie asked, because she knew that I didn't want Brittany to see me crying, or anybody for that matter.

"We just got a radio call from the plane you were meant to be on. Your sister wants to speak with you"

My eyes lit up, suddenly feeling an ounce of happiness in the 4 hours we'd been trapped on this plane.

Flora POV:

"We got a signal!" Adam screamed, fiddling with the radio waves

Helia, Katy, Suzan, and Mrs. Knightly came up to the front with me, as Adam tried to connect with the plane.

"Hello, this is plane 4321, making our way to California. We received note that you have 2 of our passengers on board with you, Rose Linphea and Jamie Knightly, both minors" Adam said

"We are aware. We have the 2 girls here with us. They are safe" The pilot on the other end said

I gasped, feeling my heart leap. They are safe. 3 such simple words, yet they meant everything to me.

"Flora?" I heard. I recognized that voice. I could never forget this voice.

"Rose!" I cried into the speaker, as if I was physically talking to her

"We uhh..we got on the wrong plane"

"Gee, who'd a thought" Katy said sarcastically

"Not the time" Helia said

"Right…"

"Don't worry Rose, we're coming to get you. We'll be there in a few hours. Is Jamie with you?" I asked

"Yeah" Jamie said

Mrs. Knightly released a breath

"Baby, we're on our way" Mrs. Knightly said

"Okay, Mom. Stop worrying, we're so capable of handling ourselves. Neither of us even shed a tear!" Jamie said, but I knew her lying voice. They'd shed tears. They'd definitely shed tears.

"This is so going to interfere with the wedding!" I heard Rose say nervously

"Yeah. Sorry we're messing everything up" I heard Jamie said

"Rose, Jamie, stop thinking about the wedding. All I want to know is that you're safe" I said

"We are" They said together

"Okay, well we'll see you soon. I love you lots" I said

"We love you too" Rose said

Once we'd lost the connection, we all retreated back to our seats. I was really relieved Helia had gotten us the first class tickets. Helia was just what I needed right now. I needed him to kiss me and tell me it would be okay. Which was exactly what he did.

The flight to Wisconsin was totally and utterly terrible. I was being swallowed up by both turbulence and anxiety. My heart was beating nonstop at a very quick pace, which made me feel kind of out of breath.

When we got there I thanked Jeremiah and Adam, Helia even offered them money, which they both rejected. They just gave us a smile and said that if we ever needed a ride, we knew who to call.

And then I saw Rose….standing there looking at me with those eyes. That…disappointed…look. The one I'd only gotten one time from her. The time I'd forgotten her, and promised I'd never do it again. I'd promised, and I just broke my promise.

"See girls, I told you everything would be fine" The flight attendant said when they saw us. Jamie ran at everybody, hugging them tightly. Rose just looked at me with those blue eyes, the same blue eyes my mom had…

Then I hugged her, and that all disappeared.

"We were so scared!" She cried

Rose has always been the brave one, pushing Jamie into trying new things. Rose was always the one comforting Jamie, telling her it would be alright. Rose was always the one who'd come up with these amazing adventurous plans for them. But not this time. This time it was Rose who was getting worked up. It was Rose who was sitting there in my arms crying her eyes out. And it was me who felt my heart rip in half.

And I knew why.

Rose had been through so much growing up, unlike Jamie. She'd been through her mother's death, her father's absence, some new sister coming into her life. For Rose there was no living proof that something would last forever. Things never stayed the same for Rose. Except for 1. And that was me. I was there with her from beginning to end. I've always been there at her side. Everything else…there was no certification that it would last forever, no promise. And that's why this hurt Rose more. Rose thought she lost the only thing in her life that she thought was permanent. She thought she lost me.

We checked into some hotel, right near the airport. I spent all night cancelling things, and moving things around. I had my team of wedding planners helping me of course though.

We'd gotten about 12 hotel rooms, each family or couple going in one. Katy, Jamie, and Rose shared.

They all sat in mine and Helia's room, as we tried to figure out what to do. The men, on the other hand, were having, and I quote "the bachelor party of the century"

"Wisconsin is probably the most random place for you two to run off to together. Now I knew you were adventurous, but this is an all time best for you guys. Legends! You two are legends!" Chelsea said, high fiving the 2 girls, making them feel good

"This is so infuriating" I moaned, hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" Suzan asked

"The person that owns the venue. She said there wont be aother open space for another 2 weeks. It's either tomorrow or we'll have to reschedule" I said

"Well that is not going to work for us. We can't get to California by tomorrow and get everything set up, and switch all of your appointments!" Layla said

"I know" I said

" This is terrible" Rose said, putting her head in my lap

"The important thing is that we got you girls home safe" I said weaving my fingers through her hair

"So what are we going to do?" Musa asked

"What else can we do? Call all of the guests and tell them there's going to be a delay, so they shouldn't come. We'll figure everything else out tomorrow" I said

"I cant believe this happened" I heard Mrs. Knightly say to Suzan on the way out

"I know. I don't know what we're going to do" Suzan replied

Everybody piled out of the room, sad expressions.

"Goodnight" I said to Rose, kissing her forehead and sending her off to bed. Just as Rose left, Helia walked in.

"How was the bachelor party?" I asked

"Well, Nabu and Riven are mildly drunk. Let's leave it at that" Helia said

"What about you? Did you drink?" I asked

"I you must know, yes, in fact I did. I just know how to hold it down better than they do" Helia said

I laughed

"What's with all of the sad faces?" He asked, the door shutting behind him

"It's just some wedding stuff. Everything is just kind of messed up now" I said

Helia sat on the bed.

"Well, not EVERYTHING" He said, wrapping his legs around me and pulling me toward him.

I smiled, with a laugh.

"Yes, not everything" I repeated as Helia pulled me in for a kiss.

It was slow and passionate. Helia started kissing my neck, making me smile.

"I cant believe we actually forgot Rose and Jamie today" I said

Helia nodded, continuing to kiss

"I mean, it's so not me to do that. I usually have a good eye on her. I guess I wasn't paying attention, I mean-" I said

Helia groaned as he stopped kissing me.

"What?" I asked

"Why do you always have to bring up…nevermind" Helia said, deciding against it

"What? Say it" I said, narrowing my eyes

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No..well…sort of. Sometimes I feel like your focus is never 100 percent on me" Helia said slowly, trying to put it as easily as possible.

Ummm..what?

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean…sometimes, your mind likes to wonder. Usually involving Rose…"

"She's my little sister, Helia" I said

"I know, but sometimes it gets in between…"

"Are you saying it's a bother?" I asked

"It's not a bother. You know that I love Rose, just as much as you do-"

"Obviously not if you find her to be such a bother" I said, putting my hands on my hips

I hate to snap at him, but I was kind of in an irritated mood. Which is, again, totally not me.

Then, Helia narrowed his eyes at me.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that there are times when it's okay to have your focus not totally on her"

"And what happened today when my focus wasn't totally on her? She ended up in Wisconsin!"

"You know Flora, you weren't the only one worried. It was my sister too!" Helia said

"But you didn't make a promise to your mother that you'd take care of her no matter what!" I screamed, shooting up from the bed

Helia's face softened for a second, but it slowly faded.

"I have a responsibility to her!" I shouted

"And if you're committed to this relationship, you have a responsibility to me too! Just like I have a responsibility to you!" Helia shouted, standing up, matching my height

"Well I'm so sorry I cant seem to please you Helia" I said sarcastically

"You know, you haven't been yourself since this wedding started. I barely even know who you are anymore. Suddenly, you're all irritated, and moody" Helia said, accusingly

"So what are you saying? Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

The words flew out of my mouth before I even had time to think. A part of me regretted it, but the other part of me wanted to see what he'd do. Would he sweep me up into a lustful kiss, and apologize. Or would I cave and start to apologize for the things I said.

Neither happened. Helia just stood there frozen, not a word escaping either of our mouths.

I felt my lower lip quiver. At that moment I wanted more than anything to take back the words I'd said. But I couldn't. They'd already been said.

I took Helia's silence as I yes.

I could feel tears already starting to rim the bottoms of my eyes. I felt my hand go down to the ring that rested on my finger. I felt like the ring belonged there. Like it was permanent. But now I knew it wasn't. I knew it would never be.

"I'm sorry" I breathed, taking the ring off my finger, and placing it in his palm. Helia remained frozen, not a word escaping his mouth. How could such a stupid argument end like this? Something tells me this has been bottled up inside Helia for a long, long time. And something tells me…he's right. He's absolutely right. I did have a responsibility to him-had a responsibility to him.

I turned on my heals then I went to the door. Walking at first, but once the door closed, I started running. Running, crying, running, crying, all at once! It was terrifying! I've never been so terrified in my life, except for when my mother died. When I heard a door click, I knew it was Helia. So he was coming to run after me? I should be relieved, right? No. I just felt even more terrified. Terrified that when he caught up to me, which I knew he would, I would have to face him. Maybe he would apologize, maybe he'd tell me I left my clothes in the room and I should probably take those with me. Maybe he'll call me a quitter, which in some cases, I was.

I tried to run faster, but it was useless. Helia was too fast for me. Helia grabbed my arms, turning me around to face him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Helia asked, his eyes wide in fear, just like mine were

"This is what you want right? You want somebody that can give you more than I can, I get it-"  
"Flora, don't tell me you honestly believe that I don't care about Rose!"

"I'm not talking about Rose!"

"Than what are you talking about?" Helia asked

"I…I don't know! Okay? I don't know what I'm doing!"

"I do. You're afraid that I'm going to do what your Dad did to your mom" Helia said

Helia took the words right out of my mouth.

"You're trying to save yourself the grief and the heartache your father gave your mother" Helia continued

I didn't do anything. I just listened, listened to what he had to say

"But you're not your mother Flora. You don't have to do what she did, because we are different people. We have a different relationship. Our love is not just hugs and kisses, and…and romance. It's happiness, and friendship, and, I don't know about you, but to me, it's life. Without you, what would I have? My family? My friends? But it wouldn't be enough"

"I want to marry you Flora. You don't need to get your hair done for me, or pick up fancy flowers, or wear some dress to make me want to marry you Flora. Because I need you in my life with me forever, I need to Flora"

"Helia, you don't need me-"

I need you. I truly need you Helia. I just couldn't work up the courage to say it.

"You're wrong Flora, I do need you. I need you more than I need oxygen. I need you more than I need a place to live. I need you more than I need money. I need you more than I need poptarts in the morning," I couldn't help but laugh at that one, which made Helia's mouth turn up into a smile.

"I need you more than I need myself. And I can assure you, I need you more than you need me" Helia said

"You're wrong Helia"

"I'm not letting you go until you admit-"

"You're wrong because I do need you. I need you waaaayyyyy more than you need me"

And with that Helia finished what should have been finished back in the hotel room. He kissed me, more passionately than I'd ever felt him kiss me before. It was a hungry kiss, like he yearned to have me with him forever, just like I yearned for him. When we broke, we put our foreheads together.

"I don't want to end up like my parents" I said shaking my head

We both laughed, then Helia got down on his knee and took the ring out of his pocket.

"We've kinda done this before, so I'm guessing you probably know how it works" Helia said

I laughed

"Flora, will you marry me…again" Helia asked

I nodded, the 2 of us smiling brightly. He pushed the ring onto my finger.

"I would marry you another 50 times until we got it right" I told him

Helia wrapped his arms around me.

"Augh, we're becoming like those cheesy romance movies we pledged not to become" I said

Helia and I laughed, and I felt happy Helia didn't let me leave.

"Hey, you guys, I'm getting this is some amazing moment in your lives, but we got you a hotel room for a reason"

We turned around and saw everybody coming out their rooms, with tired eyes.

"Guys, guess what, Helia and I are married again!"

They all looked at each other confused

"Who knew they broke up" Stella said

"It was for like 3, 4 minutes tops" Helia said with a shrug

"Well then, I guess we're off to bed.."

"No. Flora and I want to get married" Helia said

"Yeah, we know you idiot. We've been planning it for 6 months" Chelsea said

"No, he means, like now" I said

"Wait…now? Like, right now? Right here?" Bloom asked

"Yup. We want to do it here" I said

"In Wisconsin?" Musa asked as everybody looked at us with bewildered expressions

"Yeah" Helia said

"But we don't have our dresses. They were all shipped to California" Suzan said

"Who cares. I don't have to be married in some dress for it to be special" I said  
"How?" Tecna asked

"Right here, in the hotel" I said

"There goes 6 months of our hard work" Rose and Jamie said..but then they smiled

"But this is possibly the most romantic thing I've ever seen" Jamie snorted

"Uh huh. Everybody change into regular clothes, Stella, do Flora's hair. Layla and Katy, since you're the maids of honor you go book us a room for about 10 minutes from now. Get us a guy to do the religious part of it-and make sure it's not just some Elvis Pressley impersonator knockoff, okay? We want the real deal, legal and everything. Oh…and…bring my Dad, he's got the credit card" Rose commanded

"10 minutes! Come on Flora, we got work to do" Stella said, pulling me into her room, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Jamie, Rose, and Chelsea following behind.

I cant believe this was happening! I was seriously getting married? Today has been quite a headache. First me loose the girls, then Helia and I break up, 5 minutes later we made up, and next thing you know we're getting married in Wisconsin! What a weird day….

But I loved every minute of it!

Stella told me to put on a pair of jean shorts and this cute blouse we'd found in Bloom's carry on. That's all we had to choose from, whatever we packed in our backpacks we were taking on the plane. Stella was working magic on my hair.

"Since Flora already has these beautiful waves, what's the point in ironing, I say we leave it out, but we braid back these pieces, and put them down with this pink flower pin that Jamie brought!" Stella said

"Good idea. And can I just say thank god you keep an emergency make-up kit in your bag" Bloom said

"I told you I would need it some day!" Stella screamed at Musa

We all laughed as Bloom started applying make-up on my face.

"Now that we got you dressed and ready, we need to try to rummage together some clothes of our own" Stella said

Everybody basically ended up in either jeans or shorts and a t-shirt. Except for Jamie and Rose who'd packed sun dresses in their bags.

"Lucky" Chelsea said looking down at her outfit

"It's only fitting that the flower girls wear dresses" Rose said

A few minutes later, Layla and Katy came back upstairs to get ready.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked

"We got the room" Katy said

"How much?" I asked

"Doesn't matter. Did you guys get the dude to make it legal and stuff?" Rose asked

Layla looked at Katy

"Mhm.." They mumbled, looking away

"Good" Rose said

When everybody was ready…or mildly ready..we head downstairs to the ballroom we'd booked. Sure it was 10:30 at night and we were in the middle of nowhere, but it was still special.

When we walked in, it was set up to look kind of like a wedding. Suddenly, Brandon came out holding a prayer book in his hand and wearing some weird robe.

"Brandon? You got Brandon!" Rose screamed at Layla and Katy

"He's a lawyer, he's the closest thing you'll be getting to legal in a 10 point radius from here!" Katy said

"Whatever Rose, it'll work. If Brandon signs the papers, it is technically legal" I said

Rose huffed

"Everybody, just get in your places!" Rose said

We all got in a line, outside the room. This was probably the crummiest wedding I've ever been too…but that just made it all the more special. The hotel had arranged for a pianist to come in and play the tune of, "Here comes the bride"

First was Katy. She walked down the isle with Helia's Father…which was weird…but good none the less. Helia's mother was already waiting at the alter….or what I assumed was the alter.

Next was Layla, who walked down the isle with Nabu, their arms linked together. Ater them was Bloom and Sky, then Stella and Brandon. Once Brandon got to the front, instead of standing to the side he stood in the center. Next came Musa and Riven, then, Tecna and Timmy, then after them was Chelsea and Justin. The hotel had provided flowers for the girls to walk down with. They were white orchids, simple, but beautiful. Next was Rose and Jamie. The 2 had a basket full of flower pedals. They smiled, and I heard the faintest word come out of their mouths, "Finally"

I knew it was my turn next. It's weird, now that it was happening for real. I'll really be spending the rest of my life with Helia. Forever. We've come such a long way, from hating each other, to being just friends, to being boyfriend and girlfriend-no, it was more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. It was like we knew from then we'd be together forever. We were soul mates. That type of relationship that only came once in a lifetime.

I hooked my arm with my Dad's. He looked at me with pride, knowing that this was HIS daughter going down the isle: it was special.

"Mom would've been so fond of Helia" He whispered in my ear

"I know" I said with a nod

He smiled, as we made our way down the isle. I looked ahead and saw a smiling Helia, waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile back. With each step I took it was like I was taking steps into my future, like this was where I was going to be, my whole life; and I knew I was.

We stopped before Helia, my Dad kissed my cheek, then shook Helia's hand. Instead on him doing what most Father's did, "take care of her" my Dad did something different. My Dad said thank you. He was saying thank you for everything he and his family did for us, our broken family. They mended the broken pieces and put us back into one. Of course one puzzle piece would always be lost from our little jigsaw puzzle, my mom, but no matter, we were still put back together in one.

Helia took my arm, placing a kiss on my cheek. I smiled, ready to become, Flora Knightly. Helia and I made our way to the center of the room, standing together before Brandon.

"Sup" Brandon said

We laughed

"I..I mean…uhhh…..dearly beloved" He started, saying dearly beloved with an awfully deep voice, unlike himself. He was trying to sound like the guys on T.V

"Oh for the love of god! Read the book!" Rose screamed

Our heads turned to her. She giggled innocently.

"Carry on" She said

"We are gathered here today to bring together Flora Linphea and Helia Knightly in holy matrimony" He said

I smiled as Brandon flipped through the book, trying to figure out what the heck he was supposed to say next.

"You know what? Screw this, I'm just gonna try to say what's left of what I remember from that chick flick Stella made me watch" Brandon said

We laughed again…quite the show he was putting on.

"_A Walk to Remember_ is not a chick flick!" Stella screamed

"Yeah, okay. Any movie with a girl falling in love with some dude way out of her league and ends of dying in the end of the movie is obviously a chick flick" Brandon said

"You think any movie without some big car chase or an explosion of some sort is a chick flick" Stella responded

"Get on with it" Jamie coughed into her hand

"Oh..yeah. Okay, so it was something like uhhh…Flora do you take Helia through poorer or richer.."

"Richer or poorer!" Rose screamed

"Whatever. Now, where was I? Oh yeah…uhhh…yada, yada, yada…some more bull crap…oh! Flora, do you take this man to be your husband?" Brandon asked

"I do" I said with a laugh

"Same goes to you, Helia, only switch man with woman, and husband with wife" Brandon said

"I do" Helia said

There was a long pause.

"Dude, now's when you guys are supposed to make out" Brandon whispered to Helia

"How's he supposed to know if you don't say the line!" Rose barked

"Well excuse me" Brandon said

Rose stomped to where Brandon was standing.

"Get outta my way, I shouldve done this like 10 minutes ago before you started. Helia, you may now kiss the bride" Rose said

Too late for her, because we were already kissing.

"Or just..continue what you're doing" She said

Everybody started clapping, and hugging. Rose even apologized to Brandon! It was so amazing already when…

"Did somebody call for an airplane?"

I looked to the door and saw Jeremiah and Adam, waiting there in their uniforms.

"What are you guys doing here?" Helia asked with a laugh of disbelief

"Well, we got a call from 2 very happy little girls" Jeremiah said

Helia and I looked over at Rose and Jamie who shrugged

"We know how to use a phone too" Rose sang

We smiled, hugging them

"We'll be taking you to a secret honeymoon destination" Adam said

"But we already made plans to-"

"Canceled them already. Believe me, you'll like this one much better" Suzan said

We laughed in disbelief

"They picked up our luggage from California, so you're set to go" Rose said

I looked at Helia, never feeling happier before in my life.

"Thank you!"

We went outside and sure enough Adam and Jeremiah had parked the airplane right outside the hotel…they probably freaked out some people when landing that thing.

"Bye everybody!" Helia and I called as we boarded the ship

Suzan and Mrs. Knightly were blowing us kisses

"Where you're going you wont be able to get phone access so write to us!" Rose called

"Of course!" I called

"Bye!"

"Bye girls!" I called waving to my best friends

They were all so happy for me, I could tell, and it made me feel even happier.

Then we were off…to who even knows where. But it didn't matter, as long as I had my Helia by my side, nothing mattered.

**So, tell me what you think? The only thing I need you guys to do…I need some help choosing a place for their honeymoon. I've never been outside of the United States before so if you guys can give me some ideas, maybe? Places you've been? Places you want to go to? Places you heard were nice? So leave a comment, and describe why you think it would be a good place. Thanks!**


	6. Honeymoon, part 1

**Wow! That is all I have to say. This is my most successful story I've ever written. Thanks for all of the support! You guys are the best. **

**Warning: If you do not enjoy romance…you've come to the wrong place. Hehe…..**

**Chapter 6: **

I took in small breathes. Breathing in the sweet atmosphere around me. Quietness…just pure silence and serenity. My head rest on Helia's shoulder, as if molded into place. I'd been awake for a few hours, but I was so comfortable I didn't want to move. I sat in the silence, listening to Helia's low heartbeat, and the soft breathes that came out of his mouth. My fingers traced little circles around his palm, taking in every crease. The plane was empty, not a single chair taken except for the two Helia and I were on. Jeremiah and Adam were up front in the pilots' seats, hidden behind a door. Even if I wanted to see them, I couldn't. We made our way through a large cloud, the sun peering through. I could finally see a small piece of land beneath us. I stopped tracing circles, scooting over toward the window to see if I could possibly identify the land. We'd been traveling for 9 hours by then, and the mystery was killing me!

"Don't stop"

I turned my head and saw Helia sitting up, his eyes wide open.

I tilted my head.

"You're up?" I asked

Helia smiled

"I didn't want to ruin the moment" Helia said with a shrug

I laughed, moving myself closer to him and putting my head where it was resting only seconds before.

"Where do you think we are?" I asked

"Honestly, I have NO idea" Helia replied

"Let's take some guesses" I said

"Okay….Italy?"

"Na, it's doesn't really look like italy. It looks…well I see a beach. The water is really clear, not like in the U.S" I said

"Hmmm…maybe we're in the Bahamas…or Aruba" Helia said

I shook my head

"We'd have been flying longer" I said

Helia nodded

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Helia said

I took another look outside the window, and saw a small statue, almost godlike….

"Hey," I said looking up at him with a smile

"I'm willing to bet you 10 whole dollars that we're in Greece" I said

Helia smirked

"I will take that bet. As if you can just guess" Helia said with a snort

"Whatever you say.." I sang evilly

"Attention all passengers, all meaning two, we will be landing in 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts" Jeremiah said on the loud speaker

I scooted myself over so Helia and I were in our separate seats again, then I put on my seatbelt. I smiled over at Helia.

"This is exciting" I said as the plane ascended downward. Just as the wheels hit the runway, I could feel a jet of electricity go through me. I knew where we were, and I was so excited to be there. I'll be writing Rose and Jamie lots of thank you letters.

"Please remained seated until we come to a complete stop, then, make your way to the exit. We have landed at the airport, so you are soon to find out where your mystery destination is" Adam said over the loud speaker

Once the plane came to a complete stop, Helia and I got up.

"Let's just go thank them" I said. We went toward the pilot's room, knocking on the door.

"Hey guys, thanks again for going out of your way for us, you've been awesome" I said, hugging them both. Helia shook each of their hands.

"No problem at all. It was our pleasure" Adam said

"It was not a problem at all. You two just go enjoy your honeymoon, congratulations" Jeremiah said

I laughed

"We'll be back for you in 10 days" Adam said, waving goodbye

"Bye guys" Helia said as we made our way off the plane and into the airport.

"They're so nice" I commented

Helia smiled, taking my hand.

"Come on Mrs. Knightly, let's go get our bags and then figure out what we're supposed to do from there" Helia said

"Yeah, uhhhh…how are we supposed to know where to go? I'm sure they probably made somewhere for us to stay. I would say we could call them…but we cant" I said

"Let's just play it by the moment. I'm sure we'll figure something out. And besides, when in doubt, I got a nice wad of money" Heia said pulling out his wallet.

"Woo! Looks like we're going to Applebee's tonight!" I said humorously

Helia and I both started cracking up.

"I think I can splurge for a bit more then Applebees" Helia said as we went to the baggage claim

"Really? My hero" I said with a laugh

We stood together by the revolving conveyer belt, searching for our luggage.

"Haven't you always wanted to ride on one of these things?" I asked, watching the luggage move before our eyes

"I dare you to do it" Helia said, grabbing the 2 bags we'd brought along off the conveyor belt.

"No way! Those security guards will yell at us! We don't even know what country we're in yet, for all we know we could be in a country that arrests people for doing that" I said

"Fine then, I'll do it" Helia said, then, winking at me he put one foot on the conveyor belt, then the other, and next thing I knew Helia was standing on it, revolving around with the rest of the luggage

"Helia!" I screamed, laughing harder than I've ever laughed, trying to run after him. Helia was laughing too, as he got dirty stares from people.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting off" Helia said

"Wait! Let me get a picture!" I said, taking out our camera and snapping a picture of him

Helia smiled brightly, lounging on somebody's luggage

"Okay, NOW get off" I said, holding out my hand to him

Helia took my hand, and out of nowhere he pulled me on. I didn't even have a choice! He just lifted me on there!

"Shoot, that security guards is coming" I said, as we both quickly jumped off

A security guard came toward us.

"Με συγχωρείτε, μπορείτε να κατεβείτε από ότι" He started to talk to us in rapid Greek

"Errr…any ideas?" Helia whispered

I shrugged

"Not a clue" I whispered back

Helia cleared his throat, then stepped forward

"Sorry about that, uhhh…We. Are. Not. From. This. Country" Helia said, pronunciation and using lots of hand motions

I tried to hold back my laughter, but I couldn't! Helia looked like a complete moron in their eyes. He was practically dancing for them with all of his hand motions.

"Uhh.." The guard said confused.

"Well I guess that makes it about even, now we're all confused" I said

"We, are, from, AMERICA" Helia said, saying America loudly

"Ohhhhh, America" The guard said, his accent thick when he said America

"Yes! America! You know, the United States of" I said with relief in my voice

"Okay, you talk to him" Helia said, putting his hands up, as if to say, "I give up"

"How?"

"I don't know, talk to him in some languages you know and see which one fits"

"Listen buddy, I can do English, Spanish, Italian, and French, and I can guaranty you those wont fit" I said

"How do you know?" Helia asked

"Because we're in Greece" I said

"We're not sure about that yet"

"Yet" I sang

I looked back at the security guard, and now he looked even more confused than before.

After Helia gave up, I continued talking to him, seeing if maybe he would understand. Helia was looking around, and then, he spotted something.

"Hey Flor?"

"Hold on, I think we're making progress here. Okay so, we took a plane and we're here for our H-O-N-E-Y-M-O-O-N…"

"No, look" Helia said pointing

I turned around, finally seeing what he was looking at. There was a man, a driver I presume, holding up a sign that read, "Dr. and Mrs. Knightly"

My mouth shot open.

"They got us a driver!" I screamed, running toward him

"Thanks man, you've been a real help" Helia said, saluting the guard who, confusingly, saluted him back.

"Why'd you salute him? This is the airport not the military base" I said

Helia shrugged

"Seemed like the right thing to do" Helia said

I laughed, pulling along my bag.

"Let's just pray this guy speaks English" Helia said

We walked up to the man holding the sign.

"Umm…hi. My name is Flora Linph- Knightly" I said to the man. Woops, I almost called myself Flora Linphea.

"Oh, are you Helia and Flora?" He asked, putting the sign down

"Yes! I've never felt happier to hear English before in my life" Helia said

"Amen to that" I said

The driver laughed

"Well, your friends have arranged everything. You'll be staying at a Hilton Resort. It sits on the beach, so you'll have easy access to their private beach. There's lots of restaurants around the area to go to, as well as nice tourist spots" He said

I looked at Helia.

"Wow, that sounds so nice" I said

"Why do you sound so surprised? Oh and by the way my name is Garret, I'll be taking you around anywhere you want to go during your stay here in the beautiful country of Greece.."

"Oh! Pay up loser!" I screamed, jumping up

Helia's mouth shot open

"Wait, that's impossible. How did you-"

"I saw statues from the plane window" I said, gladly taking the money he held out to me, placing a kiss on his cheek, and going ahead of them

Helia stood there frozen, his mouth frozen.

"Garret, I think I was just hustled" Helia said to Garrett who watched us with laughter

"I believe you are correct Dr. Knightly" He replied

Garrett brought us out to a small car that was waiting for us in the front. He opened the door for us, and put our luggage in the trunk. Then, he got in the front seat and put the keys in ignition.

"While you stay here you wont have to worry about anything. If you want to go somewhere, just give me a call and I'll take you anywhere. If you need somebody to help you translate something, or information on places, you'll want to talk to Thalia. She's like the travel guide of your hotel. You'll be meeting her soon" Garrett said, getting onto the streets and moving through them like he knew them back and forth with his eyes closed. I couldn't stop looking outside the window, everything was so beautiful.

"You guys look very taken by Greece" Garrett commented looking at us through the rearview mirror

"It's nothing like where we come from" Helia said

"It's beautiful. The country is like one big work of art" I said

"The Greek culture is very into art architecture" Garrett said.

"I can tell" Helia said, fascinated by the buildings

Garrett pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton, and when he said resort, he meant it. It was a beautiful hotel. It must be at least 4 stars, probably 5. It was very fancy looking.

Garrett drove up to the front doors, getting out. We got out, and Garrett already had our luggage out.

"Here's my number, call whenever you need" He said handing Helia his card.

"Thanks man" Helia said, shaking his hand.

Garrett got us a bellman that took our luggage up to our room. Garrett had checked us in before we got there, so he handed us our keys to the room.

"You're on the 16th floor, that's the top floor, and you got a suite" He said

"A suit? They really went all out for us" I said

"We have to remember to write them letters" Helia said

I nodded.

"Here's Thalia coming this way now" Garrett said pointing to a women coming our way. She was tall and slim, and had straight blonde hair. She had blue eyes, and looked really official.

"Hi, you two must be Dr. and Mrs. Knightly. I talked to your friends on the phone last week. It's very nice to meet you" Thalia said, holding out her hand to shake our hands

We both shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too" I said

"I know all of the best places to go so if you have any questions please do consult me" Thalia said

"Thanks" Helia said, taking her card from her

"I'm fluent in Greek so if you ever get stuck or are in need of translation, call me" She said

We nodded

"Okay, now come on Garrett I think these two want some time alone" Thalia said pulling Garrett away

We both laughed, waving goodbye.

"Let's go check out this suite" Helia said, a smile on his face

I nodded excitedly. We got in the elevator, which took a while because we had to go up 16 flights. Our luggage would be waiting there for us though, so that makes our life like 30 percent easier.

Our floor only had 3 rooms on it, all suits, so I'm guessing the suits were pretty big.

Helia took the key out, and opened the door, soon proving my theory correct.

"Oh my god!" I screamed running in

Helia laughed coming in after me

"This room is huge!" I screamed hopping on the couch and jumping up and down

It was huge. There was a living room, one bedroom, and a full fledged kitchen, fully equipped with an oven, microwave, stove, fridge, and freezer. There was 1 bathroom, but it was about the size of my bedroom! The shower was huge, along with a bath tub, and a double sink. There was fancy expensive tiling that I'm not even familiar with! There was a balcony, but it seemed more like a terrace to me. We had an amazing view. To our left was the ocean, and to the right there was a big white statue. It looked old and very cultural. Better be sure to remember to ask Thalia about it.

"I'm in heaven" I sighed, collapsing on the bed with Helia.

"I could fall asleep right now, even after sleeping forever on the plane" Helia said

I yawned

"Me too, but I think I'll go take a shower and change into something newer" I said. I've been wearing this outfit for a day and a half. And besides, I am so tempted to try out that shower. I'm sure it'll relax me.

"Don't change into pajamas though, I want to take you out for a fancy dinner"

I propped myself up on my elbows.

"A fancy dinner?" I asked, a smile playing at my lips

"Yes. In celebration of our first night together as husband and wife" Helia said tangling his leg with mine playfully

I laughed.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise" He said with a smirk

I narrowed my eyes.

"Thank you" I said, pecking him on the lips.

I untangled myself, then lifted myself off the bed.

"Don't fall asleep while I'm in the shower" I said

"No promises" Helia said putting his head back down on the soft pillows

I took my clothes from my bag then went to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, then undressed and got in the shower. The water was warm against my skin, and relaxed every bone in my body. I was now totally in relaxation mode. No more wedding stress, no more sister stress, no more work stress, because right now it was just me and my husband. I smiled to myself just by the sound of the word.

Husband.

I used to get tingles from the word boyfriend. Now I have a husband…and it's Helia. I cant believe any of this. Helia and I share an eternal bond now. I don't have this kind of bond with anybody else. Sure, I love Rose, and my Dad, and Suzan, and Katy, and my friends, and Jamie…but none of that kind of love is the same kind of love I feel for Helia.

I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. The towel was a crisp white, and furry and warm. I dried myself off, then I put on an orange sundress Stella had helped me pick out. I put on bangles, a necklace, and a flower in my hair. I left my hair out, and I added on silver earrings. I opened the door to the bathroom, and went over to my suitcase, strapping on my sandals.

"Helia?" I called, not hearing a single sound from anywhere

There was no answer

"Helia, I hope you didn't fall asleep because I am not afraid to wake you up" I called

I went into the bedroom…but he wasn't there.

"Helia?" I called, narrowing my eyes in a confused way.

"I'm out here!" He called from the terrace.

"What are you doing out here-" I asked, going outside, but when I saw the sight before me, I froze.

There was a table set, with a long cream table cloth draped over it. There was china set out, along with silver forks, knives, and spoons. There were candles lit, and 2 tall glasses that had a bottle of champaigne sitting next to it. It was, so detailed. So..so wedding like. In fact, it was the exact set up we had planned for our wedding.

"Helia-" I breathed looking around

Helia stood drinking a glass of champaigne. He'd changed into jeans and a button up shirt.

Helia smiled, then took my hand.

"What is this?" I asked, smiling brightly

"You didn't get to do it at your wedding, so I recreated what it should have been" He said, handing me a glass of champagne

"Helia, this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen" I said, kissing him.

"You deserve the best, Mrs. Knightly" He said

I laughed

"Come on" He said, hitting the on button on a stereo he'd brought outside. I was kind of confused for as to what the stereo was for, but then it started playing, "Marry Me" by Train. That was the song we were going to have our first dance to at our wedding. Immediately a smile spread on my face.

Helia took the glass out of my hand, then put it on the table along with his own. Helia took my hand and pulled me over to the middle of the terrace. He twirled me around then put one hand on my waist, and the other in my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh

"We're going to dance" He said

Helia twirled me and dipped me, and did everything we'd planned for our wedding. The whole time I was smiling. Could you blame me?

"This is the most romantic thing you've ever done for me" I said

"Don't thank me. Thank all of the hotel workers that helped me put it all together"

"I cant believe you did all this while I was in the shower" I said

"I know, I'm magical" He said sarcastically

I leaned in and kissed him, long and passionate.

When the song ended, Helia told me to wait where I was. He went inside, and came back in with a covered dish in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked

"Well it's of course our favorite food, spaghetti alamode" Helia said setting it down, but not uncovering it.

"I am not eating that." I said laughing.

"We chugged through it last time we ate it" Helia said, as the distant memory made it's way into our minds…

"_**I'm about to ala mode my spaghetti" I had said**_

"_**Are you seriously going to do that?" Helia had asked**_

"_**Yeah, why not. I love spaghetti, I love ice cream, why not have them together" **_

_**Helia had laughed, feeling a challenge arrived. We always challenged each other. That was our thing, we liked to play mind games with each other until there was a winner. I don't know why, but we got entertainment out of that. **_

"_**Fine, ala mode mine too. We're about to play some fear factor"**_

_**I put the ice cream on, then we counted back from 3. Once the taste hit our lips…**_

"_**Gross! Nasty! Oh crud, oh man, WHY DID WE DO THAT?"**_

_**We both grabbed for napkins ridding the horrible taste from our mouths.**_

"_**That was horrible" Helia coughed**_

"_**It tasted like warm…tomatoey ice cream" I stated, shuddering at just the memory of eating it**_

_**We looked at each other, our eyes locking, smirks making their way onto our lips.**_

"_**I bet you I can eat the rest of this bowl faster than you can"**_

"_**Ready set GO!"**_

_**We started piling the putrid dish into our mouths.**_

"_**This is so gross" I said, my mouth full of spaghetti..noddles dripping down my face, no doubt there was sauce all over my chin and all above my mouth. How did I know? Because Helia basically looked like that. We were laughing and eating all at the same time. **_

"_**This cannot be good for your stomach" Helia said through bites**_

"_**Some great ideas you have Dr. Knightly" I commented **_

_**Helia laughed**_

"_**Hey Flora" **_

_**I looked up from my bowl and suddenly there was spaghetti on me. My mouth shot open. Helia just threw spaghetti at me!**_

"_**Oh sorry about that, my bad. My hand just seemed to slip…weird right?" Helia said, a sarcastic look on his face**_

"_**Jerk" I said throwing some at him. It spattered him right on nose! Even made that little spatter sound you only heard in cartoons!**_

_**We were both laughing at that, I mean, could you not? **_

"_**Oh god…I am not doing the dishes tonight" Helia said looking around his messy kitchen **_

"_**None of us won" I said, looking at the still full bowls of spaghetti **_

"_**Sorry, some of us do enjoy life" Helia said sarcastically **_

"_**I swear that stuff could kill you" I said**_

"_**God, you're so saucy" He said taking his hand and wiping away some of the sauce that was on my chin**_

"_**I am going to look passed the pun of this joke and take it as a compliment" I said **_

_**Helia and I laughed together**_

_**I looked up at him**_

"_**Cause aint I just the most attractive girl you ever seen?" I asked sarcastically, looking up at him with the most unattractive look I could muster.**_

_**We smiled, Helia kissing me whether I had sauce on my face or not.**_

"_**I'm taking a shower" I said, breaking free and heading for the bathroom**_

"_**Me too" Helia said following after me **_

_**I narrowed my eyes**_

"_**You, my friend, are one dirty minded person" I said**_

_**Helia laughed, putting his hands up defensively **_

I looked up at Helia, smiling. That was one of those days where you just have to remember the moment, because it's moments like those that keep life exciting. I'll remember these moments, until the day I die. These types of moments are not just moments, they're memories. And I think Helia just made another one of my memories right now.

"Kidding. It's actually room service!" Helia said, uncovering the dish

There were 2 meals before us. Helia got a cheeseburger with French fries, and for me he got a veggie burger with French fries.

"I know, I know, I'm very high maintenance" He said

I smiled

"Lucky for you I don't like fancy stuff" I said, enjoying my veggie burger

"I already knew that. All of our trips to McDonalds you kind of hinted it to me" Helia said

"Uhhh..Helia" I said

He looked up at me

"Remember when we were fighting and you said that you couldn't recognize me anymore….I just want you to know how sorry I am. I guess I never had a chance to straight out say I'm sorry because of all the craziness, but I am. I'm never going to be that again, I promise" I said

"Flora, you haven't been that since you said 'I do'" Helia said

I smiled

"I want things to stay like this forever. I like when we're fun, and we don't fight so often" I said

Helia smirked

"I like making money off you. For every bet I've won I must have gained at least 1000 bucks" Helia said

"You forgot to factor in all of the bets in which I won, so that leaves you with…something around 0 dollars" I said

Helia laughed

After we finished dinner, Helia and I sat and talked for a while.

"Now, you go can go inside and get some sleep. You're probably exhausted" Helia said

"No way. I'm helping with the clean up" I said picking up our plates. Helia took them from me

"I'm not letting you" Helia said

"I want to" I said picking up a wine glass

"Stop Flora. It'll make me feel better I you went inside. I'll handle all of this" He said

I looked him in the eye.

"You're impossible sometimes" I said

"I take it I won this battle" Helia said, a smirk on his face

"Don't get so used to it" I said, smirking back

I went inside and changed out of the dress I'd only worn for 3 hours, and put on pajama pants and a t-shirt. I crawled under the comfortable blanket, and settled myself in a place toward the left end of the bed. I turned on my side, and shut my eyes, listening to the crashing waves that stood only inches from our room.

Finally, after at least 45 minutes, Helia came into the bedroom, dressed for bed.

"Helia, I feel so guilty I made you clean up" I said

"Forget about it, okay? It was my gift to you" Helia said

Helia got in the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest, feeling even more comfortable than before.

"You're finally on a vacation, and you're still working. How many vacations do you usually get?" I asked

"A few" Helia said

"Yeah, but even when you're not working, I feel like you still are" I said

"Don't worry about any of that Flora. I chose to do what I do, and I enjoy it" Helia said

"I know. I just hate seeing you so tired all the time" I said

"Believe me when I say this, right now, this is the best relaxation I'll ever get" Helia said

I smiled.

"Goodnight" I said lifting my head up, giving him a quick kiss

"Goodnight"

Helia shut the lamp off, leaving the room pitch dark. The room fell silent, and even after so much sleeping, I still felt myself getting tired. I think it's probably jet lag. I heard Helia start to deep breath, indicating he'd fallen asleep. Then, it was my turn…..

**Hey, so this is like Honeymoon part 1, next is Honeymoon part 2! Hope you enjoyed…it wasn't really much, but don't worry Honeymoon part 2 should be up tomorrow or Wednesday. By the way, I highly recommend you listen to the song Marry Me by Train, it's SOOOOO good, and I used it as Helia and Flora's wedding dance song because it's what I want my dance to be to! **

**Author's Note: I'll be posting for the Infinitive 9 by tomorrow. If your waiting for that it'll be up tomorrow for sure, latest it could be up, probably like 3-4am, which I know technically would be Wednesday but….oh whatever! It'll be up soon, soon is a good word for it!**


	7. Honeymoon, part 2

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait, I really am. Now, I'm not going to say this because I want your pity, I have no intensions of playing the pity card, I'm just telling you this because I want to have your trust in the fact that I WILL update when I tell you I will. We just found out that my brother has cancer, in fact he'd had it for a year but my parents never told me and the rest of the family because they thought it would blow over, and everything would be okay, but it's not. He got worse, so my parents told us so that if anything ever happens we'll know what to do. He could possibly die. I honestly cant take any more death in my life at this point. In a way I kind of feel like how Flora felt in the beginning of this story. So thanks for your reviews everybody. I hope you enjoy. **

**Author's Note: So somebody under the name CactusJuiceLoopy left a comment saying that they didn't want THAT much romance because it kind of kills the whole innocence of their relationship (and I totally get it because I do love the genuine innocence of Helia and Flora). I'm kind of conflicted with this because at the beginning of this story I had people PMing me that they wanted MORE romance, so honestly I don't know what I can do. I want to be able to please all of my readers so if you, or anybody else has a suggestion that can maybe even out the score, please do drop a comment. Thanks.**

**Chapter 7: **

Helia was up before I was that morning, which is unusual because I was usually the one up first.

"Good morning" He said looking down on me. I hoisted myself up on my elbows looking up at him. He was sitting pretzel legged in the bed, a bowl of cereal in his hands, watching T.V.

"Where'd you get the cereal?" I asked

"Ordered room service" He said

I nodded, sitting up.

"What are you watching?" I asked looking at the T.V. It wasn't even English.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure what they're saying" Helia said

I laughed.

"I ordered you a bagel" He said motioning his head to the kitchen

I sat up and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Thanks" I said

I got out of the bed and went to the kitchen seeing my bagel sitting on the counter for me with a little cream cheese packet and a plastic knife

I put the cream cheese on my bagel then went back into the room where Helia was sitting.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe we can go see one of those statues. They seem really interesting" Helia said

"Yeah, how about we ask Thalia where the best place to go is?" I suggested

"Good idea"

Helia and I got up and got dressed. Helia took a shower, but I just put on clothing. I put on red shorts, and a white button up shirt that I tied at my waist. I left my hair out and put on white flip flops. Helia came out, dressed and ready. We went downstairs to find Thalia. She was sitting in the lobby by a desk. She wasn't very busy today, so we just walked up to her.

"Let me guess, going sight seeing?" She asked

"Good guess" I said

"What do you need?" She asked

"Where do you suggest for a first tourist spot?" Helia asked

"Definitely the Parthenon" She said

The Parthenon? Sounds ancient and historic…perfect!

"Sounds good to me" Helia said

"Okay, I'll just call Garrett over for you guys" Thalia said

"Do we need directions for him?" I asked

"Sweety, he knows this place inside and out, he knows where he's going" Thalia said with a laugh

I nodded, but then I remembered something.

"Oh, and I meant to ask you. How many days does it take to send a letter from here to the states?" I asked

"About a week, so if you're going to send letters home you should get them done by Wednesday. When you're done, just give them to me and I'll send them off for you" She said

"Thank you" I said with a nod

I looked up at Helia.

"Let's see, how many letters do we need?" I asked

"One for my parents, one for yours, one to Rose and Jamie, one for our friends, you probably want to send one to Katy" Helia said

"Yes, oh and I want to send one to work. I have to send whoever is subbing for the class a lesson plan" I said

Helia nodded

"I was going to just tell Rose to give it to her, but I'm afraid that she might make a few tweaks in it. Suddenly Math becomes recess and well….one only makes that mistake ones" I said

I taught Rose and Jamie. I was their official teacher, and true, it was tough, but it was the best job I could ever ask for. I got to be with children all day. People worried that I would treat Rose differently because of our close relation, but when push comes to shove Rose is a smart kid. So is Jamie, I mean the word gifted isn't just there for decoration. They are intelligent, honest….mostly honest…children, so that problem was resolved quickly.

Helia laughed

"It feels so good to not have to worry about work" Helia said, and already I could see relaxation in his face. It was like we were back in high school, not a single worry in the world.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked

"Let's just get through today first, okay?" Helia said

I smiled, as he took my hand in his.

Garrett came and picked us up, taking us on a journey shorter than expected.

"See over there is a little village. There are lots of shops down there. You can buy all sorts of things, antiques even. Greece is definitely known for their art" Garrett said with a short laugh

"I can tell. I feel like this whole country is just one big painting, drawn to the point, though it still has it's imperfections" I said, looking out the window

Garrett parked the car, and I could see the Parthenon already. It was huge! It was old, but beautiful, and run down…but it was like the most perfect thing I've ever seen. It was so….confusing…but in a very deep kind of way.

"I'll be heading out now, whenever you want to be picked up you know where to call me" Garrett said with a wink

"Thanks" Helia and I said as Garrett left

Helia and I started walking up there, and each step we took I felt like this painting of beauty was becoming even clearer.

"It's so beautiful" I sighed

Helia nodded silently, mesmerized I think.

It took a few minutes to actually take it all in. Those few minutes soon turned into an hour.

Helia and I gazed at it in awe.

"One day I'm going to paint this" Helia said, looking up at the beautiful pillars before us

I rested my head on his shoulder

"I remember, in highschool, you used to sit by your desk all day. I could see you through my window. You'd sit for hours writing, and drawing, and you always had that very focused look on your face" I said

Helia smiled

"I never get time to do that anymore though. I miss it" Helia said

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head

"Do it now" I said

"What?"

"Paint it right now" I said

"What are you talking about Flora? I don't even have a canvas or paints here with me" Helia said shaking his head

"Then let's get some" I said simply

"Get some? Sure, let me just take out my magic wand that I keep here in my back pocket and let's poof it up" Helia said sarcastically, not harsh sarcasm, joking sarcasm

"Not magic, Helia. You know they have these things called shops now" I said

"I don't think they sell paints and a canvas" Helia said

"I think they do. Remember what Garrett said, Greece is known for their art. Maybe somebody sells some" I said

Helia looked hesitant, but I was already making my way toward a payphone. I put in a quarter then dialed Garrett's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Garrett, its Flora. Do you think you can come pick us up?" I asked

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Garrett asked

"Actually we want to head down to those shops. We want to purchase a canvas and some paints" I said

"Well I can just pick them up for you if you'd like" Garrett said

"Really? Oh my gosh that would be great. Thank you so much"

"No need to thank, it's my job to please you guys" Garrett said

I laughed

"Well then, job well done" I said

I hung up the phone, then went back to Helia.

"I cant believe you" Helia said with a laugh

Garrett came with the supplies we needed, then left again. He sure has a hard job…..

Helia looked up at me before merely even dipping the brush in the paint

"Flora, it'll take me at least 3 hours to paint something as authentic and detailed as this" Helia said

"I'll wait" I said

He gave me a half smile

"What are you going to do?" He asked

"Wait" I said with a chuckle

His half smile turned into a full smile, as he took the canvas from my hands.

"No wonder I married you" He said with a snort

I laughed

Helia's brush glided along the canvas creating a distinctly on key picture of the building standing before us. With each stroke he took it was like… nostalgia. It's weird how I missed that narrow in his eye, that furrow in his brow, that deep concentration. Helia kept taking small glances at me, catching my gaze. I heard small but steady chuckles come out of his mouth.

I watched as he created every detail, even the not so attractive details, like a few dead flowers, or little dark spots indicating dirt.

"It's called the perfections of imperfections" He'd once told me

I'd been so confused at the time.

"Think about it like this. People, you cant expect them to be perfect in every way. Whether it'll be a large nose, or maybe a small mole, no matter the fault it's beautiful no matter what. That's what the imperfections of perfections are. Showing the true beauty in things, like a flower for instance. Every flower is beautiful, even with wilted leaves, or even faded colors. When painting you must draw each and every detail because without those imperfections then the picture will be too perfect, and nothing is too perfect" Helia had said

I had smiled, loving the way he'd felt so deep about something so simple as painting. Now, at this moment, watching him paint now…I finally understood what he meant.

"I'm done" Helia announced, snapping me out of my trance

I stood up, then walked over, examining the painting.

"You're extremely talented" I immediately said

"You're extremely patient" He said

I smiled

"What do we do with it? How are we supposed to take it anywhere?" Helia asked

I thought about it for a second

"Why don't you leave it" I said

He raised an eyebrow

"Leave it?" He asked

I nodded

"Just like how you taught me about the perfections of imperfection, I want to teach anybody who picks up this painting" I said

He smiled, then picked up the painting, lightly placing it on the ground.

"Now let's just hope this isn't considered littering" I said

"Let's not ruin this insightful moment" He said

The 2 of us laughed together, smiling brightly.

The honeymoon was going really well. The next few days we went to a lot of tourist spots, and we bought some souvenirs. I bought Rose and Jamie little necklaces I was sure they'd love. Before we knew it, 3 days had already gone, and it was already Tuesday! I was starting to get used to the time difference. We even found an English channel on T.V! Although it only played children's shows, and occasionally a few movies. Who knew Barnie the dinosaur had such an amazing voice?

Today we'd decided to head down to the hotel's private beach. We spent the whole day at the beach, having fun in the water, and climbing on the rocks. We took a lot of pictures, everywhere we went.

"Flora, do something cool" Helia told me, holding the camera in his hands. The beach was pretty empty by then. It was almost 7:30! We'd spent the whole day there.

"Okay, ready? 3,2,1-" I counted down. I did a cartwheel, then went down into a split. Helia caught the picture just in time to have me mid cartwheel.  
"Impressive. Let's see if you can top that" Helia said

"I'm an excheerleader, that's about as good as it gets" I said with a shrug, standing up

Helia laughed

"Let's head back up to the hotel now. We can drop off our stuff then we can go get some dinner" Helia said

"Good idea. Let's ask Garrett where to go for dinner" I said

We started back up to the hotel. We walked up a few stairs then we reached the hotel pool.

"Let's shower first. I want to get the sand off" I said

"There are other ways to get the sand off" Helia said with a smirk, looking at me, then at the pool.

"Helia you better not-"

Helia pushed me in the pool, then jumped in after me.

We were laughing as we came back up

"That was mean….but totally effective" I said watching as the sand came off my body

Helia laughed

We climbed out, wrapping our towels around ourselves again. I pulled on my dress over my bathing suit, and Helia just put his shirt on. I started t squeeze out my hair as Helia called Garrett to come pick us up.

When Garrett came we were both mostly dry, except for our hair. Garrett took us to a very casual looking restaurant. They had tables outside for people to sit and eat. There were twinkling Christmas lights lining the trees, which looked beautiful in the night sky. It was perfect weather outside, hot, but with a nice night time breeze. We both ordered fish, and then shared a Greek salad, in the spirit of the occasion.

"In America we call it Greek salad, but I'm starting to wonder if here in Greece, do they just call it salad?" I asked

"I don't know, it's like how in America we have Chinese food, in China, do they just call it food?" Helia said

"But it's weird cause there's also a such thing as American cheese" I said

We looked at each other, unable to keep a straight face. We both started to laugh.

"We were so serious" I said still laughing

The food was really good. We even shared a slice of chocolate cake afterwards. It was so good, we bough another piece to take back to the hotel. What can I say? I'm weak when it comes to cake, especially chocolate cake.

We went back to the hotel, going upstairs. That was the first time we'd been in the hotel room all day since 9am. When we got there we both just kicked off our shoes then got on the couch. You could smell the chlorine on our skin. Not only chlorine, but you could also still smell a faint salty smell on our skin. I decided to take a shower. While I was in the shower, something hit me. It was Tuesday, meaning tomorrow was Wednesday, meaning I had to get those letters written by tonight!

I got out, changing into stretchy shorts and a loose t-shirt. Helia got in after me. I took the pen sitting on the counter, courtesy of the hotel, and got out a few pieces of paper. I sat down on the couch, pulling the coffee table in so I could write. The first one will be to Rose and Jamie.

I started writing:

Dear Rose and Jamie,

I seriously love you guys. Greece? I cannot believe you guys chose Greece! You couldn't have chosen a better place for Helia and I to go on our honeymoon. It's perfect here. The scenery is beautiful, especially the nature! Helia and I went on a hike the other day actually. It was so peaceful, and unpolluted. To Helia's satisfaction The art here is spectacular. He even painted the Parthenon! Are you guys familiar with that? You know, I think I'll do a unit on Greece with you guys for social studies. That could be really fun. There's so much to learn from this country; Religion, architecture, way of life. Thank you so much or everything you guys! And a driver? You guys actually got us a driver! I love you guys so much!-

As I was writing the letter, Helia had gotten out of the shower and went into the bedroom. I sat writing for a few hours. I'll admit, I was tired, but I'd told them I would write and I don't lie…not counting those few times I'd lied to my Father during the time we were figuring out who Suzan really was, before I'd known Katy was my sister.

I'd gotten Rose's and Jamie's done, along with the one I'd wrote for Bloom, Layla, Stella, Musa, and Tecna. It was one letter, but I wrote little things for each of them. By 11:30, I was in the middle of writing Katy's.

"Flor?" Helia called from the bedroom

"Yeah"

"Are you coming to bed soon? It's pretty late" Helia called

I yawned

"Yeah, I'll be in there shortly" I called

Helia came in, standing by the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm writing letters home" I said, not looking up

"I think you can take a break" Helia said

I shook my head no.

"Flora" Helia sang

"Sorry Helia, if I don't get these letters done and mailed they wont be able to get there soon enough" I said still not looking up.

"Come on let's watch a movie or something, I think The Adventures of Thomas the Train is on" Helia said jokingly

I chuckled silently.

Helia came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Oh, don't look at me like that" I pleaded, looking up at him

"Or what?" Helia said,

"Or I'll write another 12 letters, 1 to each of our friends, and family, and I'll give, in DEEP detail, what we've been up to" I said. Helia put his hands up in defense.

Now that we'd gotten into this competition, Helia couldn't loose. He was focused on breaking my concentration somehow.

Helia sat down on the other side of the couch, waiting patiently.

Suddenly, Helia started to scoot over until I could feel his leg brush up against mine.

I looked up from the letter, and saw there was a smirk on Helia's face

"Helia" I said, not looking up from the letter

"Yes?" He asked innocently, his hand lowering down to my knee, using his thumb to stroke my skin

"You're doing it again" I sang

"You told me I couldn't give you the look. You never said I couldn't touch you" Helia said innocently

"Or can you not focus like this?" Helia asked, knowing what my reaction would be, even before he said it.

"Is me touching you too much of a distraction?" Helia asked, his voice caring and gentle

He slid his hand up to my thigh, causing me to shiver.

"No" I said, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. I could feel the blush I'd been holding in make its way to my cheeks.

Helia smiled when he saw the blush, knowing he'd won this competition.

He moved his hand from my thigh to my collarbone, letting the tips of his fingers lightly graze there. He lowered his head and started to kiss me gently on the bottom of my neck, moving his way up. He kissed lightly, then moved up to my jaw line. His light kisses made my stomach turn over and twist in knots. He knew he had this effect on me, and used it to his advantage. He started to kiss around my ear, his lips lightly brushing against my skin.

"I love you Flora" Helia whispered, and even without looking at him I could sense there was a smile lingering at his lips.

At last, I shifted my position to face him, a slight smile on my face.

"You're so impatient" I said shaking my head, and dropping the pencil on the table next to my unfinished letter.

"Only when it comes to you" Helia said

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I guess those letters will just have to wait…

**I know, I know, not my best work. It lacked in comedy, and it lacked in well….everything. I'm sorry for this, I really am. I could've done so much better with it to be honest. Sorry guys. The next one will be better. I've got to just get back into my old routine. Tomorrow I'm gonna hang out with my friends all day, hopefully I'll get my funny back! **

**Also, I'll post for Infinitive really soon**


	8. Memories and mistakes

**Hey guys! I am proud to announce that I am, and forever will be (I hope…) out of my depression! Wow, now that I look back at it I was acting like the biggest sour puss. I'm much happier now, so I hope it reflects into my writing. I hope this chapter makes up for the crappy last one. Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Author's note: I know this chapter is extremely short, the reason behind it is because I wanted to leave you off in a certain spot. Anyways, I'll have another (long) chapter posted tomorrow night. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Chapter 8:**

The flight home was well, full of different thoughts. On one hand I'm happy to be back, happy to get back to work, happy to start my new life as a wife…but, on the other hand, I'm kind of sad that we had to leave Greece. While we were in Greece nothing mattered in the world, except for Helia and I. There was no responsibility. I guess I am happy to be back, though. I really did miss my friends and family. I missed Rose especially; I've never spent more than two day without Rose, and that was just because I had stayed over at Helia's studying for finals.

"Where are they?"

"Rose, I swear to god if you ask that question one more time-"

"Sorry Katy, cause God forbid I miss my sister and our new brother in law" Rose said, hands on her hips. Rose was bouncing on the tips of her toes, looking back and forth around the airport.

"I miss them too, but come on? What are you gonna pee your pants or something?" Katy asked

"Girls, stop fighting" Suzan said, breaking up the fight

Rose, Katy, Jamie, Mr. and Mrs. Knightly, and Mr. and Mrs. Linphea were waiting for us in the airport. They were all looking around hastily, hoping to find Helia and I.

"There they are" Jamie exclaimed

They all looked over to where she was posting

"Dude, those are Jamaican's" Katy said bluntly

"Not them! Behind them!" Jamie said, rolling her eyes

Helia and I started walking toward them, our bags rolling behind us. We smiled brightly when we saw our family waiting for us.

"Flora!" Rose screamed throwing her arms around me

"Hey you guys!" I exclaimed, hugging everyone

"Woah, you guys got so tan!"

It was true. Helia had gotten tanner, and my already tanned skin had become tanner. My hair also got a bit more blonde due to the over exposure to the sun. I was wearing shorts, and a loose t-shirt. Helia was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a button up shirt on top of that.

"Helia!" Rose cried, hugging Helia

"Did you guys get our letters?" Helia asked with a laugh as Jamie came in for a hug too

"Yeah, we did…hey Flor, how come mine was so short?" Katy asked

I felt a blush creep onto my cheek as I took a short glance over at Helia, remembering the night. We had ended up in the bedroom that night, and we were _not_ sleeping….

"Oh…no reason..I had a feeling you'd read everyone's and I figured I'd put in a lot of stuff…..." I improvised

I heard Helia snort. I looked at him, holding up my fist in a humorous way.

"Was that like a code or something? Are you sharing something we shouldn't know about?" Katy asked in a singy tone

"Nope"

"Nope"

They all laughed, bringing us in for another round of hugs.

"Why don't we go out to the car now. Your friends are very anxiously waiting for you guys" Mr. Knightly said, taking my bag from me

"You don't have to do that, I can take my bags" I told him, with a smile

"Your technically our daughter now Flora, we're only treating you like family..not that you weren't family before" Mrs. Knightly said

I smiled with a laugh.

"Wow, our family's are now and officially intertwined…..I cant wait to tell everyone at school!" Rose squealed

"Yes! Now the teacher's my sister too!" Jamie cried, punching the air

We went out to the car. They had taken a van rather than going in 2 separate cars. The van only seated 7 though, so Rose and Jamie sat on our laps.

"Helia, have you guys put the down payment on that house you wanted?" My father asked

Helia nodded

"I'm going to the real estate agent today to confirm it" Helia said

"I still don't understand why you didn't want a fully finished house" Suzan said

"Because, we looked around and nothing really was what we wanted so, why not fix it up ourselves, right?" I said

About a month before our wedding Helia and I had gone house hunting. It was so much fun to do! We went to a few open houses, but none of the houses really screamed to us. The real estate agent took us to another house, this one, was perfect. It was a cute little ranch house. There was a porch outside, and even a garden! The problem was, it wasn't fully done. The porch wasn't fully finished, the kitchen was complete, but it needed to tiling, the walls needed paint, and not to mention we had to go out and buy some new furniture and appliances. Helia and I decided it was okay though, because renovations might actually be fun! It'll be like one big art project.

Before the car even drove into the drive-way, I saw Layla, Brandon, and Riven waiting on the corner of our block. When they saw the car, they yelped, pointing.

I rolled down the window.

"Guys!" I exclaimed waving

The 3 waved back, chasing the car

"Race you guys to the house!" Brandon called at us

I laughed

"You cant outrun a car, Brandon" Helia called

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Brandon asked

"Boys! No bedding until you've been home for at least 24 hours" Mrs. Knightly said

Everybody laughed as the 2 groaned.

We made it in the house…barely. I was suffocated by hugs I felt like I was going to explode!

"How was it? Did you go to the beach? Did you make friends with any of the locals? Did you-"

"Stella, breath!" I said, shaking her shoulders

Everybody laughed

"Well we want to know!" Stella cried

"I sent you a letter telling you exactly what we'd been up to, Stella" I said

"I know, but it's better to hear it in person" She protested

"Okay, well we-"

Helia and I explained the trip out to them, every detail. We made sure to leave out a few details though…the details that only Helia and I will ever know. Those little memories that'll be safely tucked inside my brain. I loose things sometimes, though I'm usually pretty responsible, I do. Memories, however, aren't things that can be lost. Even when you die, I believe, you will still be able to have those memories in your mind. I wonder if my mother has many memories of Rose and I growing up. Probably some memories of me being horrible to her.

As I sat there in my parents living room, talking with everybody, my best friends, my parents, my sisters, my in laws, my….husband. Even after all of this time, so many horrible memories started to flood into my brain.

_Flashback:_

"_Mom, I honestly don't see why you get the bigger bedroom" 12 year old Flora, smug and stable asked rather crudely to her mother_

"_Flora, dear, I am the grown up of the house, it would be strange if you have the biggest room, don't you think?" My mother asked, with a giggle_

"_But Mom, I have more clothing than you do. I can hardly pack all my stuff into my closet" I said_

"_Why not? You put some in my closet" 4 year old Rose slurred, that juvenile lisp appearing through her words _

"_Shhh! What did I tell you about talking about it in front of mom!" I murmured to Rose, trying to shut her up_

"_Flora Linphea, you did what?!" _

_I looked up at my mother with the most innocent face I could muster. _

"_N..n..nothing mom. I just kind of moved some of Rose's clothes out of her closet and..put mine in. No big deal" I said with an uncaring shrug _

"_And where did you put your sister's clothing?" My mother asked _

"_Under my bed!" Huffed Rose, crossing her arms _

"_Rose! You little brat! You're the worst sister ever!" I shouted at the helpless little 4 year old _

"_Flora! For goodness sake, I will give you my room, but don't ever say such a thing!" My mother cried_

_I perked up _

"_Really mommy? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried, throwing my arms around her _

"_Don't say those kinds of things, Flora. You should consider yourself lucky to have Rose. You know, I was an only child growing up and it was horrible-" My mother tried to tell me a story, but I cut her off_

"_An only child? Wow! That must have been great! Did you get lots of clothes and whatever you wanted?" _

"_Well..no" _

"_I wish I could be an only child, if only Dad had left a little earlier," _

"_Flora!" My mother shouted, her eyes darting over to Rose _

"_Dud? What's a…dud?" Rose asked, confused_

"_Nothing baby, it's nothing" _

"_Not a dud stupid, a DAD. We don't have one cause ours was kind of crummy" I said with an uncaring shrug _

_My mother tensed up, and I could see the fainted mark of water in her eyes. _

_She was going to cry. Because of something I had said. _

"_Flora…go up to your…r..r..room" My mother stuttered, her hand shaky as she pointed to the door_

"_And by my room you mean your old room, right? I'll start moving my stuff" I had said, walking out of the room, my blonde pigtails bouncing behind me_

"_Come on ROSALINDA" I said, slurring on Rosalinda_

"_My name is not Rosalinda, it's Rose!" Rose protested_

"_What are you talking about ROSALINDA?" _

_I had loved doing this to Rose, for hours and hours, finding different ways to taunt her. Back and forth we would go, all day. Until, until that one moment when Rose had enough and she would end up crying, and running up to my Mom. _

_Funny thing is…I never cried. I only through tantrums..._

"_Stop it Flora! Why are you such a meany! I wish you weren't my sister!" Rose cried, then she ran out _

_Then…I laughed. LAUGHED. _

_I looked over at my mom, who had her eyes shut. _

"_What?" I asked with another cute giggle _

"_Flora…just go upstairs. Apologies to your sister" My mother said_

"_I haven't done a thing!" I protested_

"_Flora…honest to god, I don't understand. Family is so limited to us, and yet you treat all that you've got left like garbage" My mother murmured_

"_What?" I asked, unable to hear her _

"_Nothing. Just, please. Go apologize" My mother begged_

"_FINE!" I screamed, defeated _

_Once I left the room, my mother had started crying. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Flora!"

I snapped out of my daze, looking up.

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head out of my dream land

"Flora, you have tears in your eyes, is something wrong?" Bloom asked with a laugh

My hands immediately shot to my eyes, and sure enough there was a dampness there. I was subconsciously crying…how strange.

I wiped them away quickly, clearing my throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have something in my eye" I lied, pretending to wipe at my eyes

"Let me see" Helia said, tilting my head back.

"It's fine, honestly, it was just for a second" I said. I hated lying, especially to Helia, but I couldn't tell the truth. It would be too embarrassing.

"Let me just take a look. I don't want it to become pink eye or something" Helia said

Defeated, I opened my eyes wide, feeling extremely stupid. Helia looked at me with such care and gentleness…

I don't deserve Helia.

I don't deserve this life.

I don't deserve anything.

Yet I have it? How is that air? How is that fair to Rose, who I'd hurt so many times in the passed. How is that fair to my mother, who I'd hurt even more than I'd hurt Rose.

Just like how memories can never be lost or forgotten….neither can mistakes.

**I know that it's a bit depressing, but don't worry, you'll understand why I did it as the story progresses. There will be a few more of these flashbacks throughout the story, because one main aspect of this story is going to be Flora's regret, and how it's effecting her life, and how she wants to fix herself to be an even better person/ friend/ wife. Hope you enjoyed, and as I said in my author's note, I'm posting tomorrow too, so have to fear! Mina, your hero (I hope…lol :)) is here! **


	9. Home Improvement

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews yesterday. Here's the next chapter! I just have 1 question for Selena194536. In your comment you said to do a flashback of the bathroom part…..what bathroom part? Lol, I'm the worst, you guys know my story better than I do! Anywho's, so the other day my friends and I were talking about what we think our ideal boyfriend would be, so then I thought, wouldn't it be fun to know what your guys' ideal boyfriends are. So drop some comments, whether he exists yet or not, what would you guys like to see in your boyfriends/ girlfriends(if any boys read this, I'm betting on no, but I'm going to be considerate to you guys too!). For me I think my ideal boyfriend would be, sweet..but sarcastic. Somebody I can really joke around with. My ideal boyfriend wont make me get dressed up, but will be cool with some sweats and a t-shirt. Oh! And he would be good with children. I love that in a guy, I think it's really sweet! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter: 9**

"Remind me again what we're doing at Home Depot"

"We're getting supplies to make our suckish home….less suckish" Helia explained to Rose, who had jumped into the cart Helia was pushing

"Good answer" Jamie said sarcastically. Jamie was pushing another cart and I had another.

We all laughed. Helia and I, temporarily living in his apartment, were getting ready to make our house beautiful! I had moved most of my stuff from my parents house into Helia's apartment a few days ago. We had a week to get the house done and ready to be lived in until Helia's rent would be done.

"Do we really need 3 carts?" Jamie asked

"No, we need 4, but miss princess over here doesn't want to push one" Helia said jokingly poking Rose

"Hey! I'm sorry, but this is much more fun!" She protested with a laugh

"Why did we bring them along again?" Helia asked me

"They're our stylists of course!" I said sarcastically

"And don't you forget it!" The 2 girls said together

Helia and I laughed

"What should we get first?" I asked as we started to go up and down the isles clulessly.

"Let's get the paint first, then we'll head over to get new tiles for the bathrooms and kitchen, then we have to look for new flooring" Helia said

"Don't forget furniture!" Jamie said

"That's for a different store. Right now, we just have to work on the basics" I said

After making a complete circle around the store….twice, we finally asked a worker where the paint could be found. He told us it was on isle 3.

"What the heck, we passed isle 3 like 7 times!" Rose exclaimed

"I counted 8" I said

There were so many colors to choose from, and I hate making decisions!

"What colors did you guys decide on?" Rose asked

"For our bedroom I think we're going to do brown"

"Brown! Gross!" Rose exclaimed

"Yeah seriously, how about blue, or yellow?" Jamie suggested

"Or red, or….I got it! Pink!" Rose cried

"Yes!" Jamie and Rose high fived

"I'm sorry, but our bedroom will NOT be pink" Helia said

"Why not?" The 2 asked

"I have an idea. How about we make a compromise. The house has 3 extra bedrooms that we'll be using as guest rooms for now. Obviously you 2 will be staying at our house a few times, so you guys can design 1 guest room" I said

The 2 girls looked at each other.

"Deal" They said

I smiled

"Good. Now, how about we do light brown for our bedroom. The hallways can be a cream color. I think the cream will compliment the brown" I said

"Okay, and the kitchen will be…?" Jamie asked

"We decided on white, because the cabinets will be a very light brown, and all of the appliances will be stainless steal" I explained

"That sounds pretty! That sounds really homy and comfortable" Rose complimented

"We also need some white paint for the outside porch" I said

"Are you guys repainting the outside of the house?" Rose asked

"No. I think the yellow is fine" Helia said

"Have you girls decided on what you want?" I asked

"Yes. We think the guest room should be light purple. The other one should be dark blue and the last a very light pink" Jamie said

I looked at Helia for the nod of approval. Helia nodded.

"Approved" I said with a nod

"Yes!" The 2 exclaimed excitedly

We picked up all the paints that we needed, then continued on.

"Hey, check out this cool machine" Rose said to Jamie pointing at a very interesting looking machine. It was a lifting machine, used to lift heavy objects and take them from one place to another.

"Should we get in?" Jamie asked, looking hopefully at her friend

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed

The 2 secretly got into the driver's seat, Helia and I not noticing.

Suddenly, Jamie gasped

"What is it?" Rose asked

"Ro, look at the ignition" Jamie said, smiling brightly

Rose looked down, gasping the same way Jamie had.

The keys were in the ignition.

"You don't think?"

"We couldn't.."

"Should we?"

"We will"

Rose and Jamie smiled evilly at each other.

Rose tried to reach the gas petal.

"Dang it, I cant reach the stupid button" Rose whined

"I got it" Jamie said

Jamie, being the taller of the 2, successfully pushed the gas petal.

"Woah!" The 2 screamed as the machine lurched forward

Rose started pushing buttons randomly, seeing how it would effect the machine. The machine started to spin in circles!

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" The 2 cried as the circles began to speed up

"Get your foot off the gas petal!" Rose screamed

"I am! What? Did you put this thing on auto pilot or something?" Jamie asked

Helia and I turned around, our eyes going wide.

"Rose! Jamie! What are you doing!" I screamed

"Flora! Oh…you know….just taking a stroll around Home Depot.." Rose called sheepishly

"Literally" Jamie said

"Get down from there before you do either one of two things, get us kicked out of the store, or die. Or there's the option of both!" Helia called

"Don't you think if we knew how to stop this thing we would!" Jamie called

"How do we make it stop?" Rose called

"How should we know? You guys made it start!" I called

"I'm getting really dizzy over here!" Jamie said

"Well you're smarter than us!" Rose called

"I'm really gonna puke!" Jamie said

"Just hit all of the buttons that you hit before again, and see what that does!" I called

"Aw man, it's like the teacups all over again!" Jamie said

"I forgot what buttons I pushed!" Rose cried

Helia and I groaned

"Take an guess" Helia called

Rose shrugged, then started to push some random buttons.

The crane went out and hit right into the shelf, knocking it down, along with about a thousand light bulbs that were sitting on the shelf. Suddenly, the machine stopped. We were all silent, the 2 girls wiping their wind swept hair out of their faces.

"Crap" Helia said, trying to pick up the light bulbs, but they were all broken

The 2 girls, climbed out of the machine.

"Sorry guys" Rose said

"Come on, if we just walk away, they'll never know it was us" Jamie whispered

"Good idea"

The 4 of us turned around, only to face a very angry worker

"So do you want it in cash or can I just give you my credit card?" Helia asked sheepishly

"Cash is fine" The worker said

Helia handed the worker enough money to pay for all of the broken light bulbs.

"Thank you sir. Next time girls, you might want to read the sign, 'staff only'" The worker said

The 2 girls smiled innocently, with nervous laughter.

"We're very sorry" I said as we left

"Sorry Helia" Rose said

"Oh it's okay, just keep in mind next time you guys want to stay at our house it's 50 bucks a night" Helia said, putting his arms around Rose and Jamie as we kept walking

I laughed

"And an extra 10 bucks if you want breakfast included" I added jokingly

We kept shopping, then once we got everything we needed, we went over to check out. We'd bought all of the stuff for a decent price.

"Honestly, I wont be surprised if they have your mug shots up in the staff room" I said humorously, as we started to walk out

"Ha-ha" Rose said, crossing her arms

"Hey, where IS your little partner in crime?" I asked looking around

We all started to look around frantically.

"Guys, check this out!" Jamie called from the other end of the store

We all looked at her. She was standing at the end of an isle, a cart in front of her.

Suddenly, she started running, then she hopped into the cart like Rose was. She started to ride down the isle. We all laughed at her smiling face.

"That's awesome! My turn!" Rose called to her

"I cant stop!" Jamie called

I looked at Helia.

"Not again!" I cried, abandoning our cart of supplies as we all started to run after her

"Crap!" He said while laughing

"Excuse me, pardon me, trying to catch a kid here"

Suddenly, Jamie ran right into the lamp display, and as if by cue, the lamps that were lined up on the display fell one by one…kind of like dominoes.

We all stopped running, staring in disbelief.

Jamie's cart had stopped, and she climed out. She started walking towards us quickly her head down

"Jamie!" Helia exclaimed

"Guys, just keep walking! Don't even look back!"

We ran out of that store faster than well, faster than Rose and Jamie can brake a store made of glass. We quickly loaded everything into the car, then we just drove away, laughing.

"Man, we cant take you 2 anywhere" Helia said, shaking his head

"We were just having a little fun" Rose said

"Do you feel guilty that we just left those lamps there?" I asked, feeling a bit regretful

"No, because the truth is it wasn't me who pushed down the lamps" Jamie said

"Then who was it? The magic air fairy?" I asked with a laugh

"There's no such thing as fairies, Flora" Rose said with a giggle **(Pun intended! Haha!)**

"So who was it then?" Helia asked

"It was the cart's fault. Technically the cart made first contact with the lamps, so it was all in act the cart's fault" Jamie explained

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jamie Knightly, future lawyer" Helia said

We all clapped our hands as Jamie took dramatic bows

We started on our house the next day. We'd ordered the furniture the night before on the internet, so it would come at the end of the week.

I was wearing stained sweat pants, an old t-shirt, and a baseball cap. Helia was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt as well. We didn't want to get our good clothes all dirty. I already had blue and pink paint on my shirt from painting the guest rooms.

I was painting the kitchen when Helia walked in. He had a drill in his hand and a tool belt on.

"What are you doing?" He asked, noticing my position

I was standing on the newly assembled island in the middle of the kitchen. Helia put in the granite this morning, so it was nice and sturdy.

"I couldn't reach the top of the wall" I said sheepishly, a grin spreading on my face

Helia smiled

"You're such a shorty" He said shaking his head

I jumped down off of the granite onto the unfinished floors.

"How's the wiring?" I asked

"Almost done. Sky and Brandon said that they'll come by with the rest of the guys to help out. They're going to bring a few more helpers too" He said

I jumped with joy

"Yes! My hand is beginning to get tired" I said

"I saw what you did in the guest room that Rose and Jamie wanted, you did a really good job with the painting" Helia complimented

I smiled

"Thanks!"

Rose and Jamie had asked if I could put some kind of a design in their pink room design, so I took a bit of the extra white paint and I made little swirls on the walls, that looked kind of like the wind but in a really cute way.

"What do we have left?" Helia asked

"A lot" I said

Helia chuckled, picking up a paintbrush and starting on the walls.

"I only painted the guest rooms and the kitchen, and I already look like a complete mess" I said

Helia looked at me then snickered.

"What?" I asked

"You have paint on your face" He said

My hand immediately shot to my face feeling around for paint.

"Where?" I asked

"Right," Helia wiped his paint brush on my cheek.

"Right there" Helia finished with a grin

"Helia!" I exclaimed, trying to wipe of the paint

Helia laughed a whole hearted laugh. I loved how he looked when he laughed…to bad I was going to have ruin it.

I dipped my paintbrush in the paint, then drew a big x on his shirt. Now it was my turn to laugh and point. Helia took his brush and wiped some paint on my neck

"Hey! Take this!" I flung some paint at Helia's face, getting paint on his nose, cheeks, and part of his forehead.

Suddenly, our kitchen turned into a war zone. We didn't stop until both of us were completely covered in paint. We were on the floor laughing together. Helia lifted his brush up.

"No! I surrender! Put away the murder weapon!" I said

Helia and I laughed, one last time, before getting up.

"And now, we're both a mess" Helia said

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. Helia put his hands on my waist, lifting me up onto the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a giggle

"Well Mrs. Knightly, I believe I'm going to kiss you"

I smiled, as our lips met.

"Hey guys- Woah! Woah! No public displays of affection!"

We broke apart, still in our position, looking toward the door.

"Hey guys, how'd you get in?" I asked, looking back at Rose, Jamie, Stella, Tecna, Layla, Musa, Katy, Riven, Nabu, Brandon and Timmy

"You left the door open. Why don't you just make a sign, 'robbers come here'" Layla asked

I smiled, jumping off the counter

"Where's Bloom and Sky?" I asked

"They said they had somewhere to go" Stella said with a shrug

"Oh, well that's okay. I think we have enough helpers now" I said happily

"Just tell us what to do, captain" Rose said, putting her hand up to her forehead in a saluting way

We got to work, drilling in, and drilling out, painting, making everything look beautiful. It took us 5 days to get everything to look nice, the 6th day, we started to put in all of our stuff, and on the 7th and last day all of the furniture was assembled including a dining tale and chandelier. I even planted flowers in the garden. They aren't grown of course their only little seedlings, but I know they'll grow big and strong, like mine and Helia's new family.

Everybody collapsed on the new couch in the new living room.

"We're done!" Rose screamed

"Hallelujah!" Katy screamed

We all laughed

"You know what we have to do now, right?" Stella asked

"What?" Helia asked

"We have to throw a party" Stella said

"A party?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"A housewarming party" Stella said

I looked at Helia

"We'll bring presents!"

"Deal!"

We had a small party, just my parents, Helia's parents, our friends, and our sisters. It was fun, everybody got dressed up, but nothing too fancy. I wore a strapless sundress, that was black on the top then toward the middle it went outward in a floral dress style. I wore a jean jacket over it with black flats. I had my hair down naturally, with some cute earrings.

"Brandon, pass me some wine" Rose said hopefully.

Brandon, a little bit tipsy handed her a glass of wine

She looked at Jamie with a surprised expression.

"Woo! Bottoms up!"

"Not going to happen" I said, swiftly taking the glass out of her hands

"Oh come on Flor, let's have some fun" Rose said

"Sweety, if I don't drink, you don't drink. Have some soda" I said with a laugh

Everybody had brought house warming gifts, toasters, microwaves, Mrs. Knightly even brought home made cookies, and coming from her, that was enough of a gift.

"Come on Flo, have 1 glass" Musa said handing me a glass of wine

"No it's okay. Bloom's not drinking" I said pointing toward Bloom

Bloom's ace suddenly flushed

"Yeah, what's up with you Bloom? You're acting a bit off" Stella said

"Oh umm..about that you guys…" She said

We were all looking at her

"You know how, Sky and I didn't come that first day to help?" Bloom asked, looking at Sky

We all nodded

"Well umm,we went to the…hospital" Bloom said

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" I asked, nervously

"Nothing! Nothing bad I mean….well, I'm…I'm…pregnant"

All of our mouths shot open

"No freakin way! Congratulations!"

Everybody hugged them, Bloom and Sky smiling brightly.

"That's exciting" Helia said

"I'm actually 2 months through. I'm due in February" Bloom said smiling

"Yay, baby clothes shopping!" Rose exclaimed

"Hey, have you guys seen Katy?" I asked looking around

"I think I saw her go upstairs. Maybe she's using the bathroom" Bloom said

"I'll go up and find her" I said

I went upstairs, looking around. I went to the bathroom, but it was empty. Where could she be?

Then I heard some voices coming from one of the guest bedrooms.

"Katy, you have to listen to us"

That's my Dad's voice. Us? Who else is in there?

"I don't understand this! You said, you promised-"

"Katy-"

That's Suzan's voice. What are they talking about?

"Don't Katy me!" Katy exclaimed

"Katherine" I heard Suzan say

I stood outside the door, unsure of what I was doing. I was spying…and I wanted to stop myself, but at the same time I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Stop! No! Just when I started to….that's it, I cant do this right now!" Katy said, then I heard footsteps coming toward the door

I quickly ran to the bathroom, going in. Once I heard the footsteps go by, and came out.

"Oh hey Katy" I said, catching up with her as if I hadn't heard a thing

She turned around and I saw..I saw tears in her eyes. I've only seen Katy cry once before, and it's actually pretty painful to watch.

"Katy what hap-"

"Just don't say anything. Pretend you never saw me" She said

"What happened?" I asked her

"Nothing" She said

Suddenly, a flashback came to my mind.

_Flashback:_

"_Wait, Taylor!" The 14 year old version of myself cried into my cell phone _

"_Katy told me what you said about me! I cant believe you Flora!" Taylor said on the other end _

"_Tay, you cant honestly believe I said that about you" I exclaimed. Of course I did, but I didn't want my best friend at the time to think I did. _

"_Katy told me you told her that I was an attention hog" Taylor said, and she sounded hurt_

"_Well Katy's a liar. Come on girl, who are you going to believe? Katy? Keep in mind she's the one that told everybody that you stuff your bra" I said _

"_I..I don't care! You're a horrible friend! I hate you!" _

"_Wait! Taylor!" _

_I was too late, she already hung up the phone. I bit my lip, burying my head into my pillow. I started to cry, actually I was sobbing. _

_I heard a knock at my door. _

"_Flora, I have your laundry" My mother said _

_I quickly wiped at my tears. _

"_L..leave it at the door, mom!" I called, my voice cracking _

"_Flora, are you alright?" My mother asked_

"_Yes! Go AWAY!" I screamed on the top of my lungs _

_Even though I had screamed, my mother came in. _

"_Sweety, what happened?" My mom asked_

"_NOTHING! I SAID DON'T COME IN!" I shouted _

"_It's Taylor and Katy isnt it?" She asked _

_I stopped screaming, then felt new tears well up. My mother didn't say anything, nor did she make any expression. All she did was wrap her arms around me and held me tight in her arms. _

_And I let her. _

_-End of flashback-_

My mother, throughout her whole life, taught me many lessons. Lessons that I will hold with me forever. This, was one of them.

I looked up at Katy, then without a word, I hugged her.

**What do you think? So I was thinking that these flashbacks would be a regular thing now, if that's okay with you guys? **


	10. He Said She Said

**Hey guys, thanks for all of your reviews. Even though I've already said this in my other 2 stories I'll just say it because I know there are some that read this story but not my other 2. I'm going to Aruba for my sister's wedding tomorrow. I wont be back for 10 days so don't expect me to write within those 10 days. I'll be writing this one, and I'll try to post tomorrow. Hopefully I will because I don't want to leave you guys hanging! Although I cant do much for it, I'll promise you this, no cliff hangers before I leave. I love you guys! **

**Chapter 10: **

Since that night, I don't believe Katy's been the same. She doesn't go out as much, and she's usually in bed by 10. At least that's what Rose tells me. I'm worried about her, but she refuses to clue me in on what exactly is going on. I feel like there's a secret she doesn't want to tell me. All I know is that my parents told her something, something that really upset her. I shouldn't really know about that little talk she had with them, because it seems to me it was meant to be private. I've been thinking about it, for weeks; if I should just confront my parents and ask them what happened. I just…I can't bear to see Katy like this. Nobody else really notices it, because they all have lives of their own. Bloom and Stella have their fashion line, Musa works at a music school for children, Layla is a personal trainer, and Tecna is an assistant at an office. Even the boys have moved on since high school. Though they can still be immature, they've all become very successful business men. Brandon's a lawyer, Timmy's a very popular web designer, Sky's a pediatrician, and Riven and Nabu work together as salesman. Riven and Nabu actually started their very own business, kind of like Bloom and Stella. The only people that have noticed Katy's sudden depression are my parents and I. Well…Helia's kind of a part of it too. I've been talking to him about it. Until Katy is willing to talk about it, I'm afraid all I can do is stand to the side and give her some space. If there's one thing I know about Katy, it's that she needs her space.

"Flora"

I rolled onto my side, reaching my arms out to wrap around Helia's chest, only I ended up hugging the air. My eyes opened, noticing the place where Helia usually slept was empty. The bathroom door opened and Helia came out with his hair wet, trying to put his tie on.

"Morning. Hey, what time is it?" I asked, running my fingers through my loose hair

"Almost 7" Helia said with a smile

I laughed, palming my forehead.

"Darn, I have to make breakfast today" I said. Helia laughed, coming over to me and kissing me good morning, morning breath and all!

I smiled, doing his tie for him.

"You were always horrible at that" I said

"And you were always good at it. See, a compromise" Helia said, making me laugh.

Helia and I have a…strange daily routine. The rule is, whoever wakes up last has to make breakfast. Sometimes, if I feel especially happy or excited one morning and I wake up first I'll still make breakfast. Helia does the same, though. With a married life you have to make compromises. Helia and I are pretty good at that though.

I got up out of my bed and went to my walk-in closet, looking at all of my clothing. I don't have as many clothes as say…Stella or Bloom, but I have a good amount. Stella and Bloom always give the girls and I free clothing from their collections. It's pretty cool to be friends with fashion designers.

I took out a white flowy dress that went just above my knees. It wasn't too fancy, so it was just right. I put a black sweater over it, making sure it was modest. I put on my pair of black ballet flats, and put my hair up into a ponytail. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, then I collected all of my papers from the desk and piled them into my bag. I put my bag on my shoulder, then I went downstairs.

"I'll start on breakfast" I told Helia, who was sitting at the dining room table finishing some paper work.

Helia laughed.

"Better wake up earlier tomorrow" Helia called

"You know, for all you know I could spit in your food" I said

"But you wont" Helia said

"I know" I said defeated

Helia laughed. Helia knows I would never do that to him…or to be honest, to anybody.

I made us both omelets with cheese, some toast with butter, and coffee.

"Breakfast is ready!" I called

Helia came in, sitting down next to me. I checked my watch, seeing that it was almost 8.

"I have to eat fast, I cant be late" I said

"You have plenty of time" Helia said

"I'm picking up Rose and Jamie today" I said

"Don't worry about it Flor" Helia said reaching over and taking my hand

I smiled

"Take a breather, and eat" Helia said taking a piece of toast off of his plate and placing it on mine.

I started to eat my omelet, slowing myself down.

"Oh, hey, did Brandon tell you the big news?" I asked

"No, what?" Helia asked

"Stella and Bloom are going to be on T.V today" I said

Helia raised his eyebrow

"Huh?" He asked

"You know that talk show with those 2 girls? It's called, Latest and Greatest. They want Bloom and Stella to talk about their fashion designing and what not" I said

"Woah. No way" Helia said

"Isn't that awesome? Everybody's going for support" I said

"What time?" Helia asked

"Around 4. I mean, I'll be off of work by then, but I don't know if you are-"

"No, I can probably make it" Helia said

"Really? That's great" I said smiling

"But I'll have to meet you there because I'll be out by 4:15ish" Helia said

"That's perfect" I said with a nod

After breakfast I went out to my car, then I drove over to my house. Rose and Jamie were waiting there for me. The 2 girls were dressed in their uniforms. It was the same uniform from when Rose was just a little girl and I'd first dressed her in it.

"Hey girls" I said

"Hey Flora. Are Bloom and Stella really going on T.V? Or is Katy lying to me? If she is I'm going to kill her-"

"No, it's really true" I said

Rose and Jamie's mouths shot open

"OMG! I can't wait! I'm taping it!" Jamie exclaimed

"This is so cool. I know somebody going on T.V!" Rose cried

I laughed

"Are you girls ready for the spelling test today?" I asked

"Heck yeah!"

"Good. Just what I want to hear" I said, happy with their answer

When we got into the classroom, Rose and Jamie ran ahead to join their other classmates.

"Good morning everybody" I said walking over to my desk

"Good morning!" The class chorused

I smiled, sitting down

It's been a few weeks since the honeymoon, so I've been back at work for about 2 weeks. When I got back Jamie and Rose had immediately told everybody about how I was Jamie's new sister, and Helia was Rose's new brother.

"Mrs. Linphea, is-" Emma, one of the quieter girls of the class asked in her soft voice, but was cut off

"Emma, it's Mrs. Knightly now" Rose said with a giggle

"Oh, I'm sorry! I mean-" Emma stuttered nervously

"Sweety, don't worry about it. I have an idea. How about if you all just call me Mrs. F. This way everybody will remember" I said

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Mrs. F"

The class liked the new name I'd given myself. I figured it's probably best not to confuse them smack in the middle of the year.

The day went on and the class had accomplished a lot. Being that this was a private school, most of the classes were small. My class had only 13 children in it, 6 girls and 7 boys. The children in my class were 12 years old going on 13, same as Rose and Jamie. It was a bit…difficult. These kids are just starting to have feelings for one another. On the up side, the whole bullying thing is definitely not something we have to worry about. All the kids in this school are all really nice. They're all really smart, so they don't care for childish things like bullying. Man do I wish I'd gone to this school growing up…

"Dismissal is in 5 minutes, so everybody start packing up your things. Your homework is on the board so please copy it down so you wont forget" I announced

When I announced it was dismissal time…I was kind of excited. It's not that I don't LOVE my job, it's that I'M GOING TO SEE MY BEST FRIENDS ON T.V!

I dropped Jamie and Rose home then drove back to my house, which was only about 4 blocks from my parent's house.

As I unlocked the door, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Flor" I heard Stella's voice on the other end

"Oh hey Stella. Are you pumped!?" I asked with a laugh

"Hell yeah!" Stella screamed

I laughed

"How about Bloom?" I asked

"Oh you know how she is"

"Bloom's nervous?" I asked

"Of course Bloom's nervous. Have you met her? Especially now that her baby bump is starting to show a bit. She's really self conscious" Stella said

"Poor girl. Well, I know you guys will do a great job. What could they possibly ask you to do except talk about clothing? You're designers, you live and breathe clothing" I said

"I guess you're right…but have you seen Latest and Greatest before? Sometimes they do weird segments" Stella said

"What do you mean by weird segments?" I asked

"I don't know! Like sometimes they like to-oh I cant describe it. But anyways, I'm calling to tell you that I can come pick you up if you'd like" Stella said

"Really? Well, that would be great" I said

"Perfect. I'll come in about 20 minutes…and put on something hot. They might show you on camera so you definitely want to look your best" Stella said

I laughed

"They probably won't but I'll still try to dress to impress" I said

Stella laughed

"Yay! Cant wait! See you soon!" Stella exclaimed, and I could already hear the excitement in her voice

I hung up, then went upstairs to change. Something hot? Gosh, I'm horrible at stuff like this. I'm horrible with dressing to style. It's not even that I want to make myself look good, but I feel like I have to make Stella and Bloom look good. If their friend on the side looks horrible how is that going to make their design company look? Oh, I wish Bloom or Stella, or even Musa, Tecna, or Layla were here.

Or even Katy, if she were in the mood for this kind of thing….

I finally decided on an orange high-low dress that had a thin white belt along the waist line. Stella always said she loved this dress on me. I put a white sweater on top, then I let my hair out of its ponytail. I put on my brown feather earrings, leaving my hair out naturally. I put on my wedges, then looked at myself in the mirror. I hope I look good enough…

I heard a car honk, which told me I had to go. I took my purse, then I ran downstairs. I went outside and saw Brandon parked in front of the house in his small car. When I got in I saw that Nabu, Timmy, Riven, and Sky were in the car too.

"Where's Stella?" I asked, confused

"Oh, she and Bloom had to go earlier, so they sent us to come pick you up" Brandon said

"Did all of you guys take of work?" I asked

"Sky and I of course took off work, Nabu and Riven can take off whenever they want considering they have no boss, and Timmy worked it out with his boss" Brandon said

"How about Helia? Will he be coming?" Nabu asked

"He'll be coming a little bit later" I said

They all nodded.

Brandon drove us over to the studio, where I found all of the girls. They'd all gone earlier to help Stella and Bloom get ready. They were all backstage where we'd be staying to watch the show.

"Stella! Bloom!" I said when I saw them. I wrapped my arms around them pulling them into a hug.

"Okay firstly, nice outfit choice," Bloom said complimenting me

I laughed

"Thanks" I said

"And secondly, I'm freaking out! Do I look okay?" Bloom asked

"Are you kidding? Bloom, for the last time, you look fine" Musa said encouragingly

Bloom was wearing tight red jeans and a tank top, button up blouse. She had on high black stiletto heels, and she was wearing make-up.

"Come on B, we can do this. And remember, I'll be right there next to you and I'm totally going to be cool about it. If you ever get stuck just look at me for help" Stella said

"Uhh..okay, what can the signal be if I need help?" Bloom asked

"I don't know, how about…." Stella said, thinking

"I know, say the word etcetera" I said

"Etcetera? Why etcetera?" Stella asked

"Because it's a common word used in the English language. You can probably fit it into conversation without looking like an idiot" I said

"Etcetera? Okay, that's perfect" Bloom said

I smiled

"Calm down sweety, you'll do great" Sky said to Bloom. Bloom smiled, lifting his chin up for a kiss.

"And you know what? Even if we do look foolish, which we won't, we'll look foolish while still looking hot!" Stella said, posing dramatically

We all laughed together at Stella's remark. Stella was wearing a strapless orange dress that was form fitting, then at the waist went out in a ruffle, then it came back in to being form fitting toward the bottom. Stella's hair was pinned up in an elegant yet fashionable way, and she wore high heels. Higher than anything I'd ever wear.

"Bloom, Stella, we're on in 2 minutes" The studio director called to them

"Okay!" Stella called

Bloom bit her lip nervously, but she definitely looked more confident now that she had her signal.

"Go out there and wow them Stella. In other words, just be yourself" Brandon said

"Awww, Brandon, that's so sweet!" Stella said, pecking him on the lips

We watched from the side as the show began. There was a large screen in the back that read "Latest and Greatest". The 2 hosts of the show were 2 women. One's name was Shay, the other Chelsea. These girls were basically the most popular talk show hosts in the world. They love to dish up gossip and stuff. I've never really seen many of their shows, but Stella has. Stella LOVES these women!

"On today's show we have 2 of your most loved designers in the entire nation. Their line of fashion has been named popular all over the world. Italy, England, China, Spain, France, Russia, Greece, all of them have heard of these 2 young ladies. Now, you know who I'm talking about, don't you? We have Stella Solaria, and Bloom Sparks!" Chelsea exclaimed. Chelsea had blonde hair, and green eyes. She was shorter than Shay, who had short black hair and brown eyes. Both women were extremely pretty, both in their different ways.

The crowd began cheering as Bloom and Stella made their way onto the stage. Stella waved confidently, and Bloom smiled brightly.

"Hi!" Stella exclaimed, hugging each girl. Bloom hugged both girls as well. The 4 girls sat down on a couch that had been situated for the interview. Stella and Bloom sat on one, and Chelsea and Shay sat on the other.

"Hi, we're so happy to have you on the show today" Shay said

"We're happy to be here" Bloom said, crossing her legs over in a mature way.

"They're doing great" I whispered happily to Musa

"Let's hope the word etcetera doesn't make it to their mouths" Musa whispered back. Musa, Layla, Tecna and I had our hands clasped together in a hopeful way, as if praying they did a good job.

"So tell us girls, being so young, what inspired you to become fashion designers?" Chelsea asked

Stella and Bloom looked at each other.

"Well, I think growing up the 2 of us have always been very into fashion," Bloom started, but was cut off

"You guys have known each other since you were kids?" Shay asked

"Oh yeah. Bloom and I have been best friends since…I don't even know" Stella said

"Wow, that's great. You pursued your dream with your best friend" Shay said

"It's been awesome. I think fashion has always just been our thing. I mean some kids are good at school, some kids are good at sports," Stella said

"Which oddly enough Stella and I have never excelled in" Bloom said

The audience laughed, along with Shay and Chelsea. Stella was even laughing.

"So true. Bloom and I, I think fashion was just that one area where we could be the experts. You need fashion advice, you would so come to us" Stella said

"I lived and breathed fashion" Bloom said, then she laughed.

"Actually, Stella and I always do this thing where we count fashion as one of our main languages. It's like, oh how many languages do you speak? Well I speak English, Spanish, and fashion" Bloom said

"I also speak pig latin and sarcasm if that counts" Stella said

The audience began to laugh again

"So now let's move on to something all of us are itching to know. Are you 2 in relationships?" Chelsea asked

Stella and Bloom began laughing

"What's so funny?" Chelsea asked

"We're both married" Stella said with a snort

"Oh my gosh, no way" Shay said

"It's true. We have our husbands here today actually" Bloom said looking over to us.

"I didn't see this coming" Chelsea said with a laugh

"Actually, Ms. Bloom over here's got a bun in the oven if you know what I mean" Stella said nudging Bloom playfully

The audience began clapping and cheering.

"Stella!" Bloom cried, covering her face in an embarrassed way.

"Wow. You're pregnant?" Shay asked

"Ha..ha…ha…etcetera" Bloom said nervously

Stella shrugged as if to say, "I can't do anything now. I'm so sorry"

"What month are you in?" Shay asked

"My 3rd" Bloom said defeated

"Woah. I think it's because you're so skinny nobody notices" Chelsea said

"Yup, that must be it" Shay said

Bloom was turning bright red

"That's so sweet" Bloom said

All of us were laughing.

"Poor Bloom" Layla said through laughs

"I love this show. I officially love this show" Musa said

I nodded in agreement, unable to talk through my giggles.

"Now, beyond that point, who have you got here today besides your husbands?" Shay asked as the camera moved to us. All of us froze up, waving sheepishly.

"We have our best friends since high school" Bloom said loving the change of subject

"Since high school? Wow. You don't see many friendships like that, huh? I say we bring them out! What do you say Chelsea?" Shay asked

"I say come on out!" Chelsea called

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

I can't do this. I can't go out there…in front of everyone! Everybody watching us-judging us…..

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and as if the angels were calling I saw the man that I loved.

"Helia!" I said, hugging him.

Helia laughed, wrapping his arms around me

"I don't think I've ever been more relieved to see you" I said, releasing

"Where did everybody go?" Helia asked

"On stage" I said pointing my finger

"Umm…why?" Helia asked

"I don't know, but we have to go out too" I said nervously

Helia chuckled at my nervousness

The 2 of us walked out on stage together, joining our group. Helia was so calm…..he was always good with things like this. This is why he was the popular one when we were in high school…..

"Woah, big group" Shay said examining us all

"I know. All of them have been a big support throughout our whole lives" Stella said

"Yeah. We've been together since high school and we stuck together since then" Bloom said

"Okay, so introduce us now" Chelsea said

Bloom introduced each of us to the 2 girls.

"So these are your husbands?" Shay asked Bloom and Stella

"Yup" Bloom and Stella said together

"Well I must say, you two really know how to pick them" Chelsea said nudging the 2 girls playfully

We all smirked as Bloom and Stella turned bright red.

"Anyways. Since we have all of your friends here we thought we could play a little game with you guys" Chelsea said

"A game?" Layla asked

"Yes. Well, originally we were going to take couples from the audience, but you guys will be just fine" Shay said, and I could see an evil glint in her eye.

Oh joy.

"So what kind of game?" Stella asked

"Just a little something we like to call, he said she said!" Chelsea cried. Obviously the audience was familiar with the game because they all started cheering.

"Why don't you all come on over here? Each couple take a seat on the separate couches" Shay said directing us to a little setting they had in the back of the stage. There were couches set up with little clip boards on each seat.

I looked up at Helia nervously.

"Relax" He mouthed to me

I nodded with a gulp. We all situated ourselves on the couches. Musa and Riven took the first, then Layla and Nabu, then Helia and I, after us came Tecna and Timmy, and sitting next to them were Bloom and Sky and Stella and Brandon.

"Okay couples, so here's what you have to do. Chelsea and I will be asking you questions about…well anything….and you and your spouse must write their answer on the clipboard in front of you. Make sure your spouse can't see what's written because after everybody is finished writing you'll reveal your answer. If your spouse can guess your answer, your team earns a point!" Shay said

I picked up my clipboard and pen, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"This'll be fun" I whispered to Helia, who nodded in agreement

"Any questions?" Shay asked

"What do you get if you win?" Tecna asked

"Well you get a whole big serving of self fulfillment" Chelsea said

The audience began to laugh

"Well…good enough for me. Bring on the questions!" Nabu shouted

We all laughed.

A studio director came in handing Chelsea a stack of cards with the questions on it. After thanking him, he returned back stage.

"Question one, who is the safer driver?"

I thought about it for a second, then wrote down my answer. I hid the board safe from Helia's eyes. I couldn't help but smile as Helia thought long and hard about his answer. Helia finished then looked at me.

"Did you write me?" He asked

"I'm not telling you" I said with a smirk

"Oh this is easy!" Stella exclaimed

Brandon snorted

"Um excuse me, who got into a car accident last week?" Brandon asked

"Woah, woah, woah, that was not my fault" Stella argued

"I know sweety, that car was just blocking your entrance, right?" Brandon asked sarcastically

"Precisely" Stella said

Chelsea and Shay laughed

"Oh man, I hear some arguments going on" Shay said in a singy tone

"Well, everybody seems to be done" Chelsea said

Chelsea and Shay went over to Riven and Musa

"So, Riven, Musa, are you guys confident about this? Are you getting this point?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah, come on babe, let's win this thing!" Musa said

Riven put his arm around her

"Yeah, let's show everybody what a STRONG, and HEALTHY, relationship we have" Riven said and when he said strong and healthy he squeezed Musa in a humorous way.

Everybody laughed.

"Before we reveal, tell us, was it a hard decision?" Chelsea asked

Riven snorted.

"No, I chose me of course" Riven said turning his pad around

Musa's mouth shot open

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"What?" Riven asked opening up his arms

"You drive like a maniac" Musa said

"I do not" Riven said

"Newsflash buddy, the speed limit is not a suggestion. You have to FOLLOW IT, something you fail to do" Musa said

"Which is why I chose," Musa said turning her pad around.

"Me" Musa finished. Musa's pad had a big M-E written on it.

"Ohhhh, sorry guys, although you did give us a few laughs you don't get this point" Chelsea said

Chelsea and Shay walked over to Nabu and Layla, who looked pretty confident.

"Nabu and Layla, what do you guys think?" Shay asked

"Well we think we're gonna win this whole friggen thing. I mean, I don't know what Layla's thinking but.."

"Oh shut up and reveal it already" Layla said itching to know

"Ready now. Reveal together in 3, 2, 1" Shay and Chelsea stated together

Layla and Nabu turned their pads around. Oddly enough, their pads said the same exact thing. Actually…it wasn't really words. They made arrows….pointing upward.

"Are you kidding? I'm a way safer driver than you" Layla said, hands on hips

"No you're not. The last time you tried to parallel park between 2 cars, you hit 1 backed up and hit the other" Nabu said

"I was nervous" Layla said

"Exactly why I'm the safer driver" Nabu said

Layla lightly punched him in the arm

"Please excuse my wife…she AGGRESSIVE!"

The audience began to laugh at Layla and Nabu.

Oh no, next was our turn.

"Okay, first of all, can I please feel your muscles?" Chelsea asked Helia.

Helia lifted his eyebrow confused, and before he could say a thing Chelsea started feeling his muscles.

Helia chuckled

"Umm..okay" He said, still confused

"Holy crap, Shay, feel this guys muscles. He's like rock solid" Chelsea said

Shay started to feel Helia's muscles too. I'm usually not one to be jealous…which I wasn't…I was just a little uncomfortable with these 2 strangers FEELING Helia's muscles.

"Dude, why are you feeling her husband?" Musa asked Chelsea

The audience began laughing, EVERYBODY began laughing.

Even me.

"Sorry. Man Flora, where are you guys finding these guys? Seriously, I'm going to your old high school and finding some hot guys" Chelsea said

"Yeah, seriously. We don't have any hot guys around here anymore" Shay said

"And now we found out where all of them went" Chelsea said indicating to the guys

All the guys were laughing, but us girls were just…uncomfortable.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This is awesome" Riven said through laughs, nudging Musa. Musa gave him a look like, "no…just no…"

"Back on topic, it's time for this happy couple to reveal their answers" Shay said

I looked at Helia and smiled

"Reveal in 3, 2, 1-"

Helia and I flipped over our clipboards. Helia's read "me" with a little smiley face next to it. Mine, on the other hand had an arrow drawn to my right, pointing toward Helia.

"Ring, ring, ring! First point of the game, ladies and gentlemen!" Chelsea cried

Everybody was laughing at her sudden outburst.

"Flora, why did you choose Helia?" Shay asked

I sighed

"You know what, I'm not going to lie to you guys. Helia's the better driver. It just comes down to that. Helia and I are very into our road trips, and we definitely get into a lot of situation where Helia definitely proves he's the better driver" I said

"Now that deserves a round of applause! Very well said!" Chelsea exclaimed, clapping her hands. Everybody joined in, making me turn red.

After the first round the only ones with points were Bloom, Tecna and I. Bloom and Sky both said that Bloom was the better driver, which is true. I've always known Bloom to be very quick and alert on the roads. Tecna and Timmy both said that Timmy was the better driver. Tecna's never liked cars, so she's never really been so good at driving them. As for Stella and Brandon….they didn't do so well.

"Hey, you know what, there is still time to make up for those lost points. We have round 2!" Chelsea said

"What is your favorite physical attribute of your spouse?" Shay read of the card

We all smirked.

"My favorite physical attribute of Musa….man, I have to be appropriate don't I?" Riven asked

Everybody started laughing as Musa made a face.

Musa took her clipboard and smacked Riven with it.

"What do you know, these things are good for more than just writing" Musa said

"What? Okay, you come in here with THAT dress on and expect me NOT to say something?" Riven asked

"You're so….dirty" Musa said smacking him again.

I was just uncontrollably laughing. Musa and Riven, they definitely have their fights, but they sure know how to make everything sound funny.

"Come on guys, think of things to say about the women you love!" Chelsea cried

"What are we supposed to say?" Brandon asked

"Oh come on Brandon! What do you like about me?" Stella asked smacking him  
"I don't know…your smile?"  
"Oh! Guys, how about hair!?" Timmy called as started writing on his pad

Nabu paused.

"Okay, I'm confused. Are boobs out of the question or something?" Nabu asked

There was a silence, but Riven broke it. Riven started laughing, then everybody joined in

"Only Nabu" Helia said through laughs

I nodded through laughs, putting my hand on Helia's shoulder for support.

"Nabu, I swear to god if you put boobs I'll kill you" Layla said

"Okay, fine. But I'm just saying, it's definitely up there" Nabu said, putting his hands up in defense

"Okay, side question, do you think men stare at women as much as women stare at men?" Chelsea asked to nobody in particular.

"Yes" Nabu answered immediately

"Seriously?" Shay asked

"Oh yeah for sure" Helia said

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It's the truth" Helia said with a laugh

"Not that I do it" Helia said

I smiled

"Not what I was thinking but thanks for the assurance" I said

"Have you ever been to the boardwalk or something and seen men sitting on benches? Yeah, it's not because they're tired. It's called people watching, it's creepy, and hilarious, and we've all done it before" Brandon said

"Good answer. Now everybody get your answers in" Chelsea said

I looked at Helia, knowing full well what I was going to write.

I wrote down my answer then I happily put my pen down

"Okay, looks like everybody's done" Chelsea said

Shay and Chelsea walked over to Riven and Musa, who were both staring at each other. Whether they were angry or being playful…honestly I don't know.

"Musa, what do you think Riven wrote?" Shay asked

"Hmmm…oh, my smile. Riven always says he likes my smile" Musa said with a laugh

"Riven, if you wrote down smile, you guys might have a chance at getting the point. Let's see what you wrote" Shay said

"Well, I didn't exactly…umm…choose her smile.." Riven said. Riven turned it around, and everybody started laughing.

Musa stared at him, dumb founded.

"My left foot? MY LEFT FOOT?!" Musa asked…well, screamed

"What? It's a joke!" Riven said, laughing

"I'll give you a joke-"

"Woah! Children, if you're going to wrestle, do it outside" Stella said

"Ha, ha. You're so funny" Musa said sarcastically

"Okay Riven, just for the heck of it, why don't you guess what Musa wrote" Chelsea said

"Okay…uhhh…"

"You better get this right" Musa said, and I could see a smile playing at her lips

"A lot of pressure Riven" Shay said

"Oh, I know. My hands" Riven said

Musa turned hers around and sure enough it said "his hands".

"Now if only you weren't such an idiot we'd had gotten that point" Musa said

"Okay, I'm sorry" Riven said

"…whatever…" Musa said, shaking it off

Chelsea and Shay went around, then it was our turn. Helia and I…we know each other really well. I'm pretty confident we'll get this one.

"Okay Flora, what do you think Helia wrote?" Shay asked me

"My eyes" I said immediately

Helia smiled, turning his board around.

"Awwww" The audience chorused, making my cheeks go red.

"Now it's Helia's turn. If you get this, you get another point" Chelsea said

Helia grinned.

"I actually do know this one. My lips" Helia said

I smiled, turning my board around.

"Flora and Helia, you guys are just racking up these points!" Chelsea said, giving us another point

Helia and I laughed.

Oddly enough, Helia and I were the only ones that got the point in that round.

"This is the second to last round everybody, so let's get those points going….ehem…Musa and Riven, Stella and Brandon, and Layla and Nabu…" Shay said

The 3 couples smirked.

"Yeah!" Layla and Nabu said high fiving each other

"Okay, question 3, what is 1 thing you hate about your spouse?" Shay asked

Musa snorted

"Just one?" She asked

Riven gave her a look

"Hahoah, this ones a no brainer" Layla said

This is hard. What do I hate about Helia? Well I guess there's one thing…..

Although I wouldn't call it hate rather than just…dislike.

"I thought for this round we mix it up and start over here by Stella and Brandon" Chelsea said, going over to Stella and Brandon

"What do you think Stella wrote?" Shay asked Brandon

"Ummm…I..oh, I know. I am the worst grocery shopper…EVER" Brandon said

"Well that is true. Seriously, if I ask him to bring chips he'll bring like a little bag of it" Stella said

"But actually, I wrote that the 1 thing that I hate about Brandon is," Stella said, turning her board around. Her board said, "Is a bit of a slob"

Brandon's mouth shot open.

"Umm, hello, who leaves their clothing all over the bedroom floor, EVERY SINGLE MORNING" Brandon asked

"Well yes but at least I clean it up. Sometimes you leave things messy" Stella argued

"Stella what do you think Brandon wrote?" Chelsea asked

"I have too many clothes" Stella immediately said

Brandon turned the pad around. It said, "Takes up to much space in the closet".

"That's along the lines. But you still don't get the point, sorry guys. This means you're automatically out of the game" Shay said

They went over to Musa and Riven, who of course ended up making us all laugh. They didn't get the point though, so they were out too, along with Nabu and Layla, and Tecna and Timmy. This left only Bloom and Sky and Helia and I in the game. That is, if Helia and I get the next point.

"So Helia, what do you think is the 1 thing Flora hates about you?"

"Well..I don't know if I would say hate. If there's one thing I know about my wife it's that she doesn't hate. She can dislike something but I don't think she's ever HATED something" Helia said

A smile played at my lips

"But I would probably say, that I work too much" Helia said

"Dead on" I said, turning my pad around

The audience clapped

"Flora if you get this one than you guys are still in the game. If not, Bloom and Sky win" Chelsea said

I looked at Helia, as if reading the answer of his face

"Well, I'm usually a pretty chilled out person…except when something or mostly someone is in trouble or something. Then I'll start to get paranoid and well I guess it's that I worry TOO much sometimes" I said

Helia turned his around and sure enough written on his board was, "cares too much"

"Yeah!" I said, high fiving him.

"Well, well, well. Seems we have our two remaining players" Chelsea said

"Only one question left. The last question is, how many children are you and your spouse planning on having?" Shay asked

Bloom and Sky immediately began to write on their pads…but Helia and I didn't. This was a hard question. We've never really talked about it yet. I mean I guess we've had a few talks about it, but that was before we were actually married and we fully understood the responsibilities, and the expenses of having children. So I wrote the only thing I could think of….

"Okay, Bloom and Sky, why don't you both together show your pads. If they match, you get the point" Shay said

Bloom and Sky looked at each other, then turned it around. Both pads had a big 3 on it. Wow…I guess they already have their plans set out for life….

"Woo!" they cheered, high fiving

"Now, Flora and Helia. For the tie breaker, let's see what you 2 wrote" Chelsea said

Helia and I both turned around, and even though it wasn't the best answer, our pads still matched. We both drew big and clear question marks on our papers.

Everybody started laughing, even Helia and I started laughing.

"What happened?" Shay asked

"Well, you know, we're newlyweds. We've only been married for a few weeks. We haven't made it that far yet" Helia said

"Yeah, children are the next step" I said

"Well…good answer. I say we call this game a tie, what do you say folks?!" Shay asked the audience. Everybody started clapping in agreement.

"It was a lot of fun having you 2 girls on our show today…and your friends" Chelsea said to Bloom and Stella

"It was a real pleasure. We had so much fun" Bloom said

"And we definitely learned a few things about our husbands" Stella said, eyeing Brandon

"Well, that's all for our show. So let's all give a big round of applause for them. Aren't they great?" Chelsea asked indicating to our group

After we thanked everybody on the show, we headed home. Helia took me in his car instead on me riding with Brandon. When Helia and I got home, it had gotten late. I made dinner, and we ate together. I could tell that question really stuck to us…effected us. The whole future thing…I don't know. I want children, I definitely do, but right now, being with Helia. That's enough for me.

**Hey guys. I made this one extra long. I know it was…different…but I figured a little humor could be fun! I got a few questions from some talk show I watched, don't remember which one though….Also, I've been trying as hard as I can to proof read but I've always been really bad at that. If there are mistakes, please don't get angry with me. I understand it can be annoying, but keep in mind I'm not a professional writer. **

**Anyways, I'll try to update tomorrow as hard as I can but I have to update my other 2 stories. My plane doesn't leave until 10 so I have until 8 to write (Have to get to the airport by 9). I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Oh and P.S I didn't do a flashback in this one because this one doesn't really effect the story's main plot, which will be starting to come up in the next 3- 5 chapters**


	11. Baby Shower

**Hey guys, I'M BACK! I've missed you soooooo much! Seriously it almost hurt how much I missed you guys! You're reviews mean so much to me, so I just want to take a second to say thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Stella: Ehem, Mina, you're getting emotional again**

**Me: Well I am an emotional person!**

**Haha, I've always wanted to do that. I see them in stories and they look like fun. Like pretending you're talking to a character of the story. :) **

**Expect weekly reviews as always, and I'll post infinitive 9 probably tomorrow or sometime this week. Anyways, on with our story!**

**Chapter 11:**

"Her eyes a forest green, her hair a golden blonde, her lips so pink and alluring, her heart I am so fond, but who is this girl? This girl I love so? Who is this girl? I need to know. I do know this girl, her personality stands strong, it's the same girl, that I've loved for so long, her eyes a forest green, I love her beautiful aura, her lips so pink and alluring, my dear sweet….aurora" I stated the poem in front of my class, all of them listening intently

"Aurora, huh?" Rose asked with a smirk

"Rose" I said narrowing my eyes

"Right, sorry" She said putting her hands up in defense

"As I was saying, since we're doing a poetry section I decided I'll recite for you my favorite poem. Did you hear how the words flowed in a rhythm, and rhymed every other line?" I asked

They all nodded

"To help us out I called in a….friend of mine. He's very good with poems, and I'm sure he'll help you understand what a poem truly is" I said

"Now kids before he comes in, and he'll be here any second, can you tell me how we're going to act?" I asked

A few hands went up.

"Yes, Aaron?" I said pointing to a boy in the middle row.

"Uhhh…raise our hands before speaking?" He asked

I smiled with a nod.

"Exactly. But I'm not worried about you kids, you're all just _so_ well behaved" I said

They all looked at each other and started laughing, which made me laugh.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Does anybody have any questions?" I asked

Only 2 hands went up.

Jamie and Rose.

"Yes?" I asked pointing to Jamie

"Who's coming in? I know all of your friends and none of them can write a poem. Honestly, Brandon attempted once on his and Stella's anniversary, remember?" Jamie said

"I remember that! That was so funny! It was like Flora's and Helia's wedding again…only worse!" Rose said

"Haha! Yeah! He was all like, Stella is the best thing this world knows, like going to the beach and getting sand in your toes" Jamie said

The class started laughing…I even joined in. It was funny!

There was a knock on the door, and the whole class turned to see who was there.

"Helia!" Rose and Jamie exclaimed

I laughed, walking over to the door.

"Hey, woah woah woah, you said your 'friend'!" Rose said

I opened the door, revealing Helia in his work clothes.

"Hey" He whispered

"Hey, thanks so much for doing this" I whispered

He smiled

"No problem, anything to get off work" He whispered

I started walking in but he stopped me

"Anything to see you" He said into my ear, so quiet only I could hear him

I smiled, blushing, taking his hand and leading him in.

"Class this is my friend,"

"Husband!" Rose coughed into her hand

The whole class started laughing.

"Hey, Flora, any reason you're _blushing_" Jamie said tauntingly

"Jamie Knightly, I have the power to do you know what" I said to her

Her amused expression turned into a serious one

"You wouldn't" Jamie said

"I would" I said

"No! Please don't paint my bedroom blue!" Jamie exclaimed, referring the bedroom she shared with Rose in my house

I palmed my face

"Not what I was talking about but… okay!" I said

Helia chuckled

"This is my husband, Helia. I guess…take it away?" I said pointing toward Helia

He half smiled then turned toward the class.

"So, does anybody know what a poem is?" Helia asked

The class went great, and the kids seemed to really enjoy Helia. The girls in the class kept asking him questions about our relationship and then went off giggling. The boys seemed to like him too. I have to admit, Helia was really interesting. He had a way with words to just make them sound good.

It was the last period of the day so Helia, Jamie, Rose and I were all leaving together.

"That was the best idea you've ever thought of. That was so cool having Helia come!" Rose exclaimed

"Thanks..?" I said, not sure how to answer that

They all laughed

"Bloom's baby shower is tonight, right?" Jamie asked

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that" I said

"Crap, me too" Helia said

"I thought baby showers were supposed to be girls only" Rose said

"Well..traditionally they are, but Bloom wanted everybody to come because…well I don't know…maybe because you get more presents or something" I said with a laugh

"That sounds more like the Stella thing to do" Helia said

We all laughed, because well..it's true.

"Good thing I was here to remind you" Rose said

"Yes, what _would_ we do without you?" I said sarcastically

"Hey, by the way, can Katy and I stay by you tonight?" Rose asked

"Of course, what's up?" I asked

"Mom and Dad said that they have something to do. Personally I think they just want the house to themselves so they can-"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Okay, you've been watching way too much TV" I said stopping her

"I'm 12 years old, I know what sex is for god's sake" Rose said, crossing her arms

We all paused, as Rose stood her ground. Then…

"Hahaha! Oh…oh man…ahahaha!"

We all just started laughing, even Rose. I cant believe she just said that!

"Erasing the last 15 seconds from my brain, I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing" I said

"They wont tell me anything" Rose said

"I guess it really doesn't matter, but anyways, I'll come to the house to pick up yours and Katy's stuff, then we'll take you to the shower from there I guess" I said

"Can I come too?" Jamie asked

"Why not, party at Helia's and Flora's house!" Helia said sarcastically

We all laughed.

"He's joking, of course you can come too" I said to Jamie

"Awesome" Jamie said, punching the air

We got to my car and Rose and Jamie were getting in.

"Actually, can you guys go with Helia? I'm going to meet the girls for coffee" I said

The 2 nodded and started toward Helia's car which was a bit farther in the parking lot.

"I guess I'll see you later than?" I said

Helia nodded giving me a kiss.

"No kissing at work" I said with a laugh  
"I know, but you never said anything about kissing OUTSIDE of work" Helia said

I laughed

"You found a loophole! Helia Knightly, I believe you need a switch of majors. I see law school in your future" I said with a snort

Helia smiled.

"HELIA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE I BREAK INTO YOUR CAR, HOTWIRE IT, AND LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

Our heads snapped toward Rose and Jamie who were getting impatient.

I laughed.

"Yup, definitely too much T.V" I said

After Helia left I got into my car and started driving over to the coffee shop downtown. Bloom said that we should all meet there for a pre- baby shower party. I would have forgotten about that too if Rose hadn't reminded me.

I parked near Layla's car, and went inside.

"Well it's about time"

I smiled going over to the booth the girls were sitting in. Apparently, I was the last to arrive.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Helia came to the school and I got…distracted?" I said

"Likely story" Bloom said, but then she smiled

I gave her a hug.

"Happy pre-baby shower B" I said

"Thanks, now let's get something to eat I am freaking starving" Bloom said

"Bloom, you already ate like 2 muffins" Musa said

"Don't judge, I was told that it's okay to gain weight when you're pregnant, I'm just taking advantage of an opportunity" Bloom said as we got on line

"You know you're going to have to loose all the weight after you give birth right? It doesn't just go away magically" Stella said

"Let's take this 1 step at a time Stell, one step at a time" Bloom said

We all laughed

We all ordered coffee, and we got a few desserts to share. We sat in our booth, 3 on each side. I sat between Musa and Layla, across from Bloom, Stella, and Tecna.

"So what have you girls been up to?" I asked, taking a bite from a brownie.

"Well believe it or not, a company that specializes in T.V saw us on Latest and Greatest and apparently, we were a big hit! They might give Bloom and I our own talk show" Stella said

"Woah! That's so cool!" Tecna and Layla screamed at the same time

"Now I can say that I know people that are on T.V!" Musa exclaimed

"That's so amazing!" I screamed

Bloom and Stella smiled.

"It's not for sure yet, but it's might happen. Probably by this fall" Stella said

"This fall? But aren't you due by fall?" Musa asked Bloom

"Again, details, details. I'm planning on just winging this whole pregnancy thing, and just living in the moment" Bloom said

"Let's see what she says in 3 months from now" Layla mumbled under her breath so only I could hear. The 2 of us smirked, keeping our laughter in.

"I'm going to get another 1 of these awesome things" Musa said lifting up a nice looking dessert. Musa got up from the table and got on line again.

"What's Katy been up to?" Bloom asked

"Almost finished with beauty school" I said

"Idea! Maybe we can do a beauty segment on our show and Katy can come in and show us the proper way to do your hair" Stella said

"Yeah! We'll call it…Katy's corner?" Bloom suggested

"Na, that's cheesy. We'll figure it out lat-"

"Hey, are you guys Bloom Sparks and Stella Solaria?"

Our heads turned to 2 girls that came up to our table. They were young, probably our age, and seemed pretty interested in us.

"Uhh yeah…umm..so good to see you..?" Stella said looking up at them

"Oh no, we were just wondering if you guys were actually them. We saw you all of Latest and Greatest last week. You guys were hilarious" One girl said

Now we were all intrigued.

"Oh, so what are we talking here? Autographs?" Stella asked

We rolled our eyes.

"Please excuse her, she's getting star struck again" Bloom said

The 2 girls laughed.

"You guys were really great. You're Flora right?" One girl said motioning toward me

I nodded

"You're husband is so sweet and cute" One girl said

"Aww thanks" I said blushing

"Seriously he's way hot, all of our friends were dying over him" The other girl said

"Oh…that's…that's cool.." I said nervously

"Can we get your autographs?" One girl said to Bloom

"Of course you can" Bloom said

The girl handed her a paper and a pen.

"Who is this to?" Bloom asked

"Serena and Riley" The girl, Serena, said.

Bloom started writing, then handed it to Stella, then Stella handed it to Riley.

"Thanks so much" Riley said.

"Hey B, can I have your autograph too?" Layla asked

"What's the point? Especially considering the fact that you've been forging my signature since Junior High" Bloom said

"Okay, 1, I forged it once as a joke to sign you up for prom queen, and 2, just do it!" Layla said

Bloom wrote her name down on a paper and handed it to Layla.

"What the hell was the point of that?" Bloom asked

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm probably going to sell this on eBay" Layla said

"Oh for the love of god" Bloom said rolling her eyes

Serena and Riley looked at each other and started laughing.

"Man, you guys are pretty funny. Especially that blue hair girl that was with you…Musa I think her name was" Serena said

"Musa's right over there" I said pointing to the line

The 2 looked back to see Musa picking something out of her teeth. I snorted when I saw that.

The 2 started laughing as well.

"She's hilarious! Her husband is funny too" Riley said

We all looked at each other.

"Riven" We said together

"It was so nice meeting you" Stella said

"You too, bye" The 2 started to walk off just as Musa came back with her dessert.

"Who was that?" She asked

"Fans. By the way, they think you and Riven were hilarious on T.V" Stella said

Musa froze, then turned around and started running after Riley and Serena.

"Wait! My husband and I aren't that dysfunctional! I SWEAR!" She screamed after them

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. I love these girls, I really do.

After we were finished, Bloom got up saying she'd better get home to start setting up for the party. We all got up to leave soon after. I got into my car and instead of driving home, I drove to my parents house.

I knocked on the door and Suzan came to open it.

"Flora, hi sweety" She said. She smiled at me..and it was then that I realized how tired she looked. She looked stressed out and over worked. Her hair was starting to get a bit grayish, which was weird for Suzan because she always looked so young.

"Hi" I said, mesmerized by her appearance

She smiled warmly at me, which made me totally forget about what I was just thinking.

"Thanks for letting Rose and Katy stay over" She said

"Are you kidding? We're going to have a party all night! And you know what I'm talking about, yeah that's right, we're staying up till 9:30!" I said jokingly

Suzan laughed, wrapping me into a hug.

"Are you coming to Bloom's baby shower tonight?" I asked

"Of course, but your Father and I will be a little late" She said

"Why?" I asked

"Oh no reason…just some things we have to take care of, a few errands, that's all" She said

"Okay" I said, but it didn't exactly sound so believable. Errands? I think you can go do errands after a party but, whatever. They're probably doing something else.

This kind of sparked my interest, but I decided to not make anything of it.

I went upstairs.

"Rose! Katy!" I called

"Coming!" Rose called from her room

Katy just came out of her room with a backpack on her back. I jumped when I saw her. There were bags under her eyes, her hair was unironed and let out in it's natural curls. She wore sweat pants and a t-shirt. To top it all of she hat a baseball cap on that covered her eyes.

"K..Katy?" I said

"Yeah?" She asked as if nothing was wrong

"I…I had no idea you had curly hair" I said

"Yeah we found out a few days ago. Who knew, right?" Rose said coming out of her room.

"Ha- ha. I didn't have time to do my hair so this is all I've got" Katy said with a shrug.

"Well…well I think you look beautiful" I said

She nodded her head and muttered a thank you.

"Let's go, Jamie's waiting by the car" Rose said

"Jamie's coming too?" Katy asked

"Yup, we're going to party all night so turn that frown up side down sista!" Rose said with a big smile

Katy looked at her.

"Cant wait..woo" She said emotionlessly

What is..who is…what is…this is not the Katy I know. What is going on with her?! All I know is that I've got to find out.

"Go on out" I said to Rose

She nodded, a backpack on her back as well. The backpack contained her clothes.

"Okay" She said

Once she was out of ear shot I looked at Katy.

"So.." I said

"So.." Katy said

"Katy, you know that if anything's wrong you can come to me right?" I said

"Yeah" She said.

We were silent again, so Katy started walking downstairs toward the car. I sighed, then followed after.

After Jamie, Rose, and Katy who got into the front seat were in the car, we were ready to go. I started the car and we drove away.

"Wait! Stop!"

I slammed on the brakes, turning to Rose. We were almost at my house.

"What!?" I asked, startled

"I forgot my hairbrush" She said sheepishly

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I guess we can go back" I said

She smiled

"Thanks Flo" Rose said

We drove back to the house, and we noticed…there was another car in the kitchen.

"Who's here?" Katy asked

"I have no idea, but look Dad's home too" I said pointing to the other car in the drive-way

"You know what, I'll go inside for it" I said

"Okay" Rose said with a shrug

"See who it is!" Katy called on my way out. It was weird because…she seemed…scared?

I took the keys out then ran inside. I was about to knock on the door, but then I realized it was already open. Well this is getting weirder, I feel like I'm in a haunted mansion or something. I walked in, immediately hearing voices coming from my Dad's office. I went toward it to see if I could catch any of their conversation with whoever was here. How strange, I feel I'm getting better and better at this spy stuff.

My Dad's door was open a crack, but it was enough to see 3 figures- my Dad, my Mom, and…some guy in a suit.

"Are you positive? I mean they could be lying" Suzan said

"Why would they lie? This is serious business. It's not just some piece of garbage we're talking about, this is a living breathing human being" The man said. He had a deep voice, and seemed kind of mysterious.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. It was your job-" My Father started but was cut off

"And I screwed up" The man said

"And you shouldn't have! Are you freaking kidding me? I can sue you for this!" My Father screamed

"Not if you get sued first" The man said

My eyes grew wide. Sued? What the heck is going on?

"What? They..they want to sue" Suzan stuttered, and I could hear it in her voice that she was crying

"This is just a load of shit! We should have never hired a moron like you!" My Father screamed, and I don't think I've ever seen him this mad. Well…ever seen him this mad in like the passed 6 years of my life.

"Sir, I said I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. How could you have screwed up so bad?" My Father asked

"I was so sure-"The man started, but my Father cut him off

"And yet, here we are" My Father said

The man sighed.  
"Mr. Linphea, there isn't much I can do. I'm trying to the best of my ability to find some kind of back up we have, some kind of…evidence" The man said

"How are we going to tell her?" Suzan said to my Dad

Her? Who's her? And what do they have to tell?

"I..I don't know. We told her the first part of this and look how she's reacted. I don't know how we're going to tell her the rest. Or..that we've found out the truth" My Dad said

"She can't take all of this, not right now" Suzan cried

"I know," My Dad sighed.

"It was so much simpler 7 years ago, when we were so sure" My Father said

"Mr and Mrs. Linphea, I have to go now. I'm sorry I had to tell you like this" The man said

"You right as hell you're sorry you had to tell us like this" My Dad said

"Goodbye" I heard Suzan say.

I heard footsteps start coming near me, my eyes going wide. I quickly-but quietly- started running toward the stairs, praying he wouldn't see me. I sprinted up to my room, and nobody came after which meant he didn't hear or see me. I let out a sigh of relief. What the heck is going on? I'm so confused!

I quietly tip toed to Rose's room, grabbing her hair brush. I cant go to the front door because my father or mother might hear me. There was only one thing I could do.

I went to the window in Rose's room, and got out on the ledge.

"Haven't done this since I was in high school" I mumbled to myself. I got taller now so it made it even easier to climb down. Rose's room wasn't to far from the ground so I jumped. I landed on my butt…ouch…but then I got up running toward the car. When I got in, I immediately put the keys in the ignition, ignoring the weird looks I was getting from Rose, Katy, and Jamie.

The car was silent.

"Okay, I'm just going to say what we were all thinking. What the hell dude, did you just jump out that window?" Katy asked

"Yup" I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Okay then, sub question, why?" Katy asked

"Uhh..practicing fire safety maneuvers" I said

"Fire safety maneuvers?" Jamie and Rose said together

I nodded

"Okay, Flora, I love you to pieces…but sometimes you're like really strange" Katy said

"I know" I said with a shrug

Rose and Jamie laughed, but Katy kept a straight face.

"Oh, Rose, here" I threw her hairbrush to her

"Thanks" She said

I drove into the drive-way of my house, parking behind Helia's car.

"Helia beat us to it" Jamie said

I took out my key and we all went inside.

"I call the shower first!" Rose screamed

"Second!" Jamie screamed

"Fir-Sec-Augh! They always do this to me!" Katy screamed

I laughed

"Guys, we have other bathrooms" I called to them on my way to my room, hoping to find Helia. There wasn't any rush to get ready. We had about an hour and a half to get ready for the shower.

I went into my room and my assumption was correct, Helia was at the desk doing work.

"And the guests have arrived" I said, shutting the door behind me

"So I've heard" Helia said

I chuckled.

"Do I have to wear a suit tonight?" Helia asked

I went up behind Helia, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah" I said

He moaned.

"I'd rather not put on a suit" Helia said

"I know, but unless you want your butt kicked by a hormonal pregnant lady, you should probably wear a suit" I said

He smiled, tilting his head up and kissing my lips.

"What's wrong?" He said when he took a good look at my face

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong" I said

"Flora" He said

"Okay, I cant explain it. I just..I think something's wrong with Katy" I said

"What do you mean?" Helia asked

"Well let's see, she's totally emotionless, she's wearing sweatpants…oh and we made a magnificent discovery today: Katy's got curly hair" I said

"No way" Helia said

"No joke. She didn't iron her hair, isn't that totally unKaty of her?" I asked

"I guess. I think you should give her some space. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it yet" Helia said

I sighed.

"You're probably right" I said

Helia smiled.

"I always am" He said

I rolled my eyes

I decided to get ready early, so I took a shower, then got dressed. I put on a black pleaded skirt that went up to my knees, and a white and black blouse. I put on my short black, high-heeled shoes. I put on a gold necklace, and I left my hair out naturally. I put on earrings, and then a very light coat of make-up.

I walked out into the hallway by the guest bedrooms.

"Rose, Jamie, are you getting ready?" I called into their room

"Yeah!" They called

I walked over to Katy's room and knocked

"Are you getting ready?" I called in

I waited a few seconds…but I got no answer.

"Katy?" I called

No answer

I sighed, then walked in.

"Hey! I didn't say you can come in!" Katy screamed

She was sitting on her bed in pajamas, her laptop in her lap.

"What are you doing? You have to get dressed" I said

"I'm not going" She said

I raised an eyebrow

"What are you talking about? It's Bloom's baby shower" I said

"So?" She asked

"So Bloom is looking forward to seeing you there" I said

"I don't care. I don't want to go" Katy said

I sighed, shutting the door behind me

"Katy, something's wrong, I know there is. Why wont you just tell me" I said

"Why should I?" She asked

"Because I'm your sister" I said

"No..you're not" She said under her breath sadly

"What?" I asked, unable to hear her

"Nothing. I said that…I don't care if you're my sister. I have nothing to say" Katy said

"Why are you being so difficult? It's better to tell somebody, because having all of these feelings locked up inside, it's not good for you" I said

"So what! What do you know about what's good for me and what's not good for me?" Katy exclaimed

"Because I understand" I said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shook me off, then got up from her bed.

"Please Flora, you don't understand. You never will understand!" She screamed

"I wont understand unless you talk to me" I said

"Even if I did you wont understand. You have everything, Flora! A perfect life, a perfect boyfriend, a perfect family-"

"You are my family" I cut her off

"A perfect everything! What am I? That's right, I'm a single, jobless loser! No beautiful house, no amazing husband, no..no..family" She whispered out the last part

"What are you talking about? First of all, I am not perfect. I am far from perfect. And as for you, you cant say that about yourself! You do have family! You have me, and Rose, and Mom, and Dad, and the Knightly's! Why would you ever think other wise?!" I screamed

By then there were tears in her eyes. Wait, why is she crying?

"Because I'm not a Linphea!"

I froze.

"What?"

**Sorry, but I had to do a cliffhanger. I think it makes the story more interesting. Hehe…evil me… **

**Author's Note: Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors, I really suck at reading things over. I try, but I always miss things.**


	12. You're not a Linphea?

**Hey guys, so I'm sitting here in my freaking freezing cold house. I have no power! I'm going to my friend's house later to post this. She has a generator in her house and a wireless card that'll get me internet access. The hurricane was pretty freaking insane. My whole family, (My mom, my dad, my 2 brothers, me, my sister, and her husband) are all camping out in our living room. My sister and my brother in law don't usually stay here, they were evacuated. Guys, if you could see the amount of devastation that has been put on us…it's incredible. Thankfully no trees fell down on my house and we're all okay, but driving through the streets, things are NOT okay. I haven't had school for a week and I think I'm going to go insane! SANDY MADNESS! Lol, just kidding, but seriously guys, do whatever you can to help us over here on the east coast! Donate to the Red Cross….I'm not really sure what you can do. I'm not saying you have to, and I'm not asking for your pity, I'm saying this for all those people that were injured or have died (Right now 33 people died) and for all those people that are left without homes. **

**On a happier note, new chapter!**

**Chapter 12:**

"Because I'm not a Linphea!"

I froze.

"What?"

"I'm not a Linphea!" Katy said softly, dropping to the floor. She put her head into her legs and started crying.

I didn't really know what to do. I was confused and quite honestly tired of it. What was I tired of? Disappointment! Why is it that everything in my life that starts going right, somehow finds a way to go wrong? Everything?!

I got down on my knees and went over to Katy. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"`Nothing" She sighed, starting to wipe at her eyes

"Katy Linphea, talk to me. What are you talking about?" I asked

She looked up at me.

"You want to know what I'm talking about? I'm talking about the fact that I'm not a Linphea. You're not my sister….I'm not yours" Her voice cracked and I could see more tears forming in her eyes

"Katy, what does that mean? Of course you're my sister" I said

"Flora, can you come in here?" Helia called from our bedroom.

I looked at Katy.

"Uhhh…just a second!" I called

"Flora, go, I can't explain it right now" Katy said getting up and wiping her eyes

"Katy, you have to tell me. I don't understand what that means. We're not sisters? What does that mean?" I asked frantically

"Go, I'll….listen I'll get ready for Bloom's shower then after I'll explain, please don't tell anybody about this," She took my hand, "Not even Helia" She said

I nodded my head

"B..But Katy" I said

"Please, I'll explain everything later" She said

I backed up out of her room. Katy faced her back to me. As I let her room I could see her body was shaking as she silently cried. I shut the door behind me, staying there for a moment. I gulped, scared. So many things were going through my mind as I walked back to my room. What could that mean? Katy's not my sister? Does that mean that Suzan isn't her mother, or that my Dad isn't her Father? And why doesn't she want me to tell anybody? Does this have something to do with that guy that was at my house talking to my parents? Is Katy the "her" my parents were talking about?

I walked into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed. Helia came out of the bathroom dressed in his suit pants and a white button up shirt.

"Here you are! Can you- why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" He asked me, noticing my expression

I looked up at him, quickly wiping away my scared expression.

"What? No, no, I was just thinking" I said.

I gave him a smile

"What was it that you needed?" I asked

"Never mind that, are you sure you're alright?" He asked in a concerned tone

"Of course, what could be wrong?" I asked. Lying isn't something a person should do, but I promised Katy….

"I was just checking" Helia gave me a smile

"We'll leave in 15 minutes. Do you have the present?" Helia asked

"Yeah, it's in the car" I said

Helia wrapped his arms around my waist. His touch, his scent, his everything, was enough to make me want to just tell him everything. I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't. I rested my head on his shoulder shutting my eyes.

"I'm tired too, but we really can't miss this. Bloom and Sky are our best friends" Helia said

I sighed, as Helia's rubbed my back soothingly.

I looked up at him.

"I love you" I said

He pulled back and raised his eyebrow

"Random, but okay" He said

I laughed pulling him in for a kiss.

"Flora, we're ready-woah! Woah! Watch that PDA!"

Helia and I broke from our kiss. Rose and Jamie were at our door, dressed and ready.

"James, it's not PDA if the door's closed" Helia said

We all laughed at Helia's comment.

"Hey, Flora, check you out. You look hot" Rose said

"Thanks. You girls look cute too" I said

They smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to argue with the truth" Rose said flipping her hair back

"I'm ready, who's ready to par-tay, baby shower style" Katy said walking in. Katy was wearing a fitted dark blue skirt with a white blouse. She was wearing black high heels, and her hair….it was ironed!

I smiled at the sight.

"Woah Katy, look at you. You're back!" Rose said high fiving her

"No worries everybody, just a mid life crisis, every girl has one" She said

I looked her up and down, then our eyes locked. She tilted her head to the side a bit.

"We'll talk later" She mouthed to me when everybody wasn't looking

I sighed.

"Let's hit the road!" Jamie screamed

"Jamie, you do realize we're only driving about 3 blocks, right?" I asked

"I'll drive!" Rose screamed snatching the keys from Helia

Helia snatched them back

"Nope" He said

"Dang it"

"Rose, that one didn't work the last 50 times you did it, why would it this time?" Katy asked

Rose looked at her innocently

"Uh….cause I'm young and naïve?" She asked sweetly

We all started laughing.

We got to Bloom's parents house in no time. The house was nicely decorated with cute little lanterns to light up the night sky. Inside there were a bunch of round tables set up. The baby shower was getting catered so there were a bunch of waiters going around with hot food. There was a table filled with cute little cupcakes. There were a lot of people there. My parents and Mr. and Mrs. Knightly were invited, along with some of Sky's and Bloom's work friends.

"Flora! Helia! Hey you guys!" Bloom called to us. She came over to us with Sky.

Bloom hugged me and Helia, and Sky hugged me but gave Helia a "Sup man". Oh men….

"Katy! Girl, I haven't seen you in forever" Bloom said hugging her

"Bloom, is it a boy or a girl?" Rose asked

"We don't know yet. We wont know for another few months" Bloom said

I handed Bloom our present.

"This is from all of us. Katy and I picked it out so it's definitely good" I told her

"We helped too" Rose said, and Jamie nodded

"If you guys had your way we'd have bought the whole store" Katy said

"You guys just take a seat and get some food. We've got to go around and greet everybody so we'll catch up with you later" Sky said

"Okay, congratulations you guys" I said once more

They smiled at us then walked off to go greet everybody.

"You guys! Over here!" We heard

We turned to see Riven, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, Timmy, Stella, and Brandon sitting at a table. They'd saved us seats. We walked over to them waving.

"You know what, you guys go sit, we're going to go make some new friends" Rose said excitedly

"Should I be concerned?" I asked

"Rose, hot guys 3 o'clock!" Jamie squealed running off

The 2 girls ran off together

"And that would be a no?" Katy asked

I shrugged

"Have fun!" I called after them

They both stuck their thumbs up in the air.

I turned to everybody.

"Long time no see" Layla said

I smiled, sitting down.

Musa came with a cupcake on a plate, sitting down next to Riven.

"Oh my god! If one more person comes up to me and says, hey! Weren't you the girl from Latest and Greatest I'm gonna explode!" She exclaimed stuffing her cupcake in her mouth again

We all started laughing

"Again? What is that the 6th time tonight?" Stella asked

"7th! Riven this is all your fault! If you hadn't written 'left foot' on that card nobody would be-"

"My fault? You wacked me with the clipboard!" Riven screamed

Suddenly, a girl from Bloom's work came by our table.

"Hey! Aren't you guys from that show Latest and-" She started

"Holy freaking crap! Latest and Greatest? Yes. And yes, this is my husband Riven, the idiot" Musa said getting up once more and started walking away.

The girl looked at us dumbfounded.

"Please excuse my wife. Musa!" Riven got up and ran after Musa

We all looked at each other.

"Ouch. Riven should NOT have gone for that left foot thing" Nabu said

We all started laughing.

After a while we all got food, then Bloom and Sky returned. Riven and Musa returned too, Musa still a bit upset.

"Bloom, what's the best part of becoming a mom?" Stella asked

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you, the present are awesome" Bloom said

We all laughed

"Kidding. I don't know, the whole thing I guess" Bloom said

"We started building the nursery" Sky said

"Fun! Oh my gosh, I want to help! Stella the fashion designer to the rescue! I'm thinking blue! No pink! Oh but what if you have a boy? We better go with a neutral light green" Stella started

Layla started poking her

"What are you doing?" Stella asked

"Me? Oh just looking for the off switch" Layla said

We all laughed as Stella held up her fist to Layla.

"Stella, you will never change" I said with a smile

I looked over at Katy, who was looking at the ground with a blank face. She hadn't really talked much the whole evening.

She looked up, catching my eye.

"You know what, I'm gonna go get a drink" Katy said standing

I sighed as she walked off.

"What's up with Katy?" Helia whispered to me

I shrugged

"Uhhh…another midlife crisis?" I said

"Midlife? She's 24 years old" Helia said

I smiled and shrugged.

Katy is actually a year older than me. She'd been held back in Kindergarten. Even though sometimes I do have to act like a motherly figure to Rose, I'm still the second to youngest sister.

Katy came back with wine in one hand and her phone in the other.

"You guys will never guess what just happened. I got some dudes phone number!" Katy exclaimed waving her phone.

We all laughed at her enthusiasm

"Wo! Score one for Katy! Who's the lucky fella?" Musa asked

"Just this guy I met while getting a drink. He's super sweet, and HE started talking to ME." She said

"That's great" I said

"Yeah, I've got a date with him this Saturday" She said

"Cool, what's his name?" Layla asked

"Jake Eraclion"

Sky started coughing on his drink. Bloom started patting him on the back. Sky put his drink down clearing his throat.

"Jake Eraclion?" He asked

"Yup. Cute name, no?" Katy asked

"Oh yeah, super cute" Riven joked

"Blonde hair, green eyes, about 5'9?" Sky asked

"Yeah..?" Katy said

"Is she talking about Jacob?" Bloom asked

Sky nodded

"Jacob? Don't you have a brother named Jacob?" Helia asked Sky

"Oh!" We all chorused

"Jake is your brother? Are you sure because you two look nothing alike" Katy said

"No he's my brother. How many Eraclions do you think would be here?" Sky asked

"Gee I don't know, at a family gathering? Who could count" Katy said sarcastically

"I think you guys would make a cute couple!" Bloom said

Sky shrugged

"I guess" Sky said with an approving nod

"Hey if you marry him you'll seriously be one of the family" Bloom said

"Woah there Bloom, let's not talk about marriage yet. I'm just going to get through the first date to figure out if this dudes a creep or not" She said, then she turned to Sky

"No offence" She said

Sky shrugged

"None taken" He said putting a crab puff in his mouth

We all laughed together, and for once in maybe a year, Katy laughed. Not just any laugh, she laughed a sincere laugh.

At 10:30 we all decided it was time to go. I found Rose and Jamie trying to convince the guy manning the bar that they were 21. But hey, what else would I expect from them?

Helia, Katy, Rose, Jamie and I all piled into our car.

"Well that was fun" Katy said kicking off her heels in the backseat.

"I'm really happy for them. In fact, they should name the baby after me. Jamie Eraclion!" Jamie said

"What if it's a boy?" Helia asked

"Duh, James" Jamie said

"Sorry, I should've known" Helia said humorously

I laughed

"Hey Rose, guess who scored a date tonight?" I asked

Rose's head popped up.

"A date? Well let's see, you're married, Stella's married, Musa's married, Layla's married, Tecna's married, Bloom's pregnant, I guess that only leaves one candidate" Rose said

I nodded.

"I cant believe this! This is so great! Jamie, I cant believe you didn't tell me!" Rose screamed, turning to Jamie

I palmed my forehead.

"Not Jamie you idiot! Me! I scored a date!" Katy exclaimed

Rose gasped

"You scored a date? Yes! Who with? When is it? How old is he? Is he cute? Oh of course he's cute! Katy, this is GREAT!" Rose burst

"Rose, calm down before you explode" I said with a laugh

"Too late Flor, my love instincts are kicking in. This is perfect! Flora's already married, and now you'll get married, then Jamie and I will get married, and we'll all live happily ever after, the end!" Rose screamed in one breath

There was a long silence as Rose started to catch her breath.

"We need a boy in this family" Helia said

We all burst out laughing

"Hey, that's Flora's territory. You want a boy so bad, go make one" Katy said

My face turned bright red.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything, but can you guys hurry up with the baby making? I want a niece or nephew ASAP" Rose said

"Me too, but I think I'm leaning toward niece more. We can take her shopping" Jamie said

"I was thinking the same thing!" Rose exclaimed high fiving her best friend

"Noooo I want a nephew. He'll be so cute" Katy said

Suddenly Helia's phone started ringing.

"Talk about saved by the bell, am I right" I murmured to Helia before he answered it

He chuckled silently as he pressed talk on his phone.

"Yes" Helia said

We all listened quietly to the conversation.

"It's a little late, I have my family with me" He said

A few seconds passed.

"Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes" Helia finished

Helia shut his phone, then turned to us.

"That was the hospital. Dr. Reynolds is out and they need me to cover him. Is it alright if we go over there now? It'll only take 15 minutes or so"

"I don't care" I said with a shrug

"Well I wanted to do my nails, but it's fine with me too" Katy said

"My bedtime was an hour ago, we could go to the junk yard for all I care" Rose said

Jamie shrugged

Helia smiled, then turned the car around toward the hospital. It took us 10 minutes to get to the hospital. Even though it was late, the parking lot was pretty full. There were ambulances in the front entrance of the hospital. Helia parked in the reserved parking area.

"Helia, can I come in with you?" Jamie asked

"Me too!" Rose exclaimed

Helia shrugged with a nod.

"I guess you guys can wait in my office. That's fine with me" Helia said

"Yes! I've always wanted to see your office" Rose said as she and Jamie climbed out of the car. Helia got out of the car then locked it behind him, leaving Katy and I alone. It was cool outside so the car wasn't suffocatingly hot of unbearably cold, it was nice.

I turned to Katy.

"Are you ready to tell me what 'I'm not a Linphea' means?" I asked

Katy hesitated, and I saw a look of vulnerability in her eyes, like she was scared.

Katy grabbed my hand.

"Listen to me Flora, I'll tell you everything, but you cant tell anyone. It's a secret" She said frantically

I undid my seatbelt and climbed into the back seat.

"I wont" I promised

She paused.

"Do you remember what Mom told us about how she found me?" She asked

I nodded

"She got an investigator to hunt you down" I said

"Well the investigator came to them a few weeks ago, and apparently a family is filing a lawsuit against Mom and Dad" She said

"W..what? Why?" I asked

"Because they think I'm THEIR daughter. They've got all sorts of proof! You've got to help me Flora! I don't want to go! I want to stay here….with you, and with Rose, and with everybody that I've come to love!" She cried

My eyes were wide as I saw a tear start to make it's way into her eye. It took a moment for all of it to sink in.

"What are you saying? They want to take you away from us?" I asked

She nodded

I shook my head.

"No…no! They cant do that. Katy listen to me, you're not going anywhere. We'll get some proof, proof that you belong here. You are a Linphea, I'm sure of it" I said

"How can you be sure?" She asked

I took both her hands in mine.

"I just know, I can feel it" I said

She looked down.

"Flora…you're the best sister I could have ever asked for," tears started to streak down her face, "And I don't wasn't to loose you" She said

"You won't loose me, I promise" I said, wrapping my arms around her and pulling me into a hug.

A few minutes passed and we separated. She sat back wiping her eyes.

"You don't know how long I've kept that bottled up inside me. It was always on my mind. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even make myself look good" She said

I laughed

"Have you talked about it with Mom and Dad?" I asked

"Yeah, we've even met with the family. I have to admit, I actually look like the woman…but then again I also look like Mom" She said

"I don't understand, why don't they just take a DNA test at the hospital?" I asked

"We said that, but then the family claimed that Mom forged my fingerprints. Is that even possible?" Katy asked

"Yes…but what I still fail to understand is why are these people after you? How did they find you?" I asked

"They have a detective of their own" Katy said

I sighed.

Helia, Rose, and Jamie were coming toward the car. Rose had a stethoscope wrapped around her neck like a necklace.

I turned to Katy.

"Everything will be alright, okay? Don't worry anymore. Take a breath, calm down, go on your date, and we'll fix this" I said

She nodded, taking a breath.

I climbed into the front seat again just as Helia opened the door.

"What were you doing back there?" Helia asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh you know, just some sister stuff…anyways, how did it go?" I asked

"Well Rose and Jamie disobeyed and left my office, but on the upside, they also did a good deed" Helia said starting the car

"A good deed? What'd they do?" Katy asked

"We just went into a few hospital rooms and made friends with some kids. We met this girl Mackenzie, and she's really nice" Rose said

Jamie nodded

"Can we come with you next time too? It's so fun up there! No joke! And not to mention the fact that all the nurses keep candy just lying around on their desks" Jamie said

"Yeah, um hello, we just stocked up for the winter" Rose said, taking her shoe off. She flipped her shoe over and an array of candy poured out.

"Oh my god" Katy said looking at the candy

"Hey, pass me a lollypop" I said

Rose laughed handing me a cherry lollypop.

Helia and Katy looked at me.

"Hey, I you cant stop it join it" I said

The 2 laughed.

"I think I'll bring you guys back, they really cheered up the patients" Helia said

"Rose, Jamie, I'm really proud of you" I said

"Proud? All we did was make a few friends" Rose said

"Actually Ro, that's called community service, or a better word for it, a good deed" I said

" Seriously? THAT'S a good deed? Man, I can do good deeds all the time, anywhere" Jamie said with a snort

"Amen to that" Rose said high fiving her

As we were driving, we drove passed a very busy street. There were lots of shops and stores on it. Rose was looking out the window, until she spotted something.

"Hey Flor, remember how you said you were proud of me?" She asked

"What do want and how much does it cost?" I asked

"A buck each if we all get cones. Let's go for ice cream!" Rose exclaimed

"Ice cream? At 11 o'clock at night? I don't know…" Katy said

"Are you kidding? I'm all for it!" I said

"Flora, you're such a child" Katy said with a laugh

"It's ice cream. I will never say no to ice cream" I said

Rose wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes! Helia! Drive!" Rose screamed ecstatically

I turned to Helia.

"Should I regret saying yes?" I asked

"I don't know, it's 11 o'clock, and there's a sure sugar rush in her future" Helia said

"Wooooo! Ice cream!" Jamie cheered

Katy popped her head between Helia and I.

"They get this excited about ice cream, I wonder what they'd be like if we said we were going to Disney Land"

"What can I say, they're easily amused" Helia said

The 3 of us laughed together as the 2 girls were jumping excitedly.

We went to a little 24 hour ice cream store. Jamie and I got vanilla, Helia got chocolate, and Rose and Katy got strawberry. We sat down on a bench outside the ice cream store eating our ice cream.

"It's so nice out here" I said feeling the cool breeze against my face.

Everybody nodded, eating their ice cream.

"Guys, I forgot to mention this. I need somebody to practice on for my final exam. Who's willing to let me cut their hair?" Katy asked

We were all silent looking at the ground

"Oh come on! I'm good!" Katy said

"I don't really want a hair cut right now, how about you?" I asked Helia

"I'm good. James?" He asked Jamie

"I like my length. Rose?" Jamie said turning to Rose

"You know what? I have faith in my sister. I will gladly help you" Rose said

"Yes! You're just racking up these good deeds now aren't ya?" Katy asked

"Yup. You know, after the last good deed I did I've decided to turn my life around. I am now a good person!" Rose declared

"Seriously?" Jamie asked

Rose nodded

"I give it 24 hours" Katy said

Rose glared

"Do you want me or not?" Rose asked

"Yes. I'm thinking bangs?" Katy suggested

Rose nodded

"Thank you" Rose said with a nod of approval.

After we all finished eating, we stood.

"Hey, Helia, can I drive home?" Katy asked

Helia looked at me.

"You know what? Yes. I think Flora and I will walk home" He said

I looked at him, my mouth turning up into a smile.

I nodded.

"Yup. Why don't you take the girls home" I said

Katy's mouth flew open.

"Yes" She sang taking the keys from Helia.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! So when I ask to drive the car I get laughed in the face, but when Katy asks she gets a, sure Katy me and my wife want to take a romantic walk together" Rose asked

"Katy's a licensed driver" Helia said

"In other words you have to be this tall to ride, haha!" Katy said

Rose glared as Katy continued to laugh

"Get in the car kiddies, let's go!" Katy said as she excitedly got in the front seat.

"Drive safely!" I called after them

Katy honked the horn twice.

I laughed, turning to face Helia. Helia wrapped his arm around me and we started walking. It was quiet as we walked. We started walking a few blocks. We walked passed the public school, the town garden, and then, we walked by the public park. I stopped.

"Oh my gosh, look Helia" I said pointing to the park

"What about it?" He asked

"I've never noticed it since like high school, I don't know why" I said

He shrugged

I took his hand

"Come, let's go sit" I said walking him in. It was the same park I'd been to all my life. My whole childhood, I grew up coming here. So many memories came with this place.

I led Helia to the bench, the famous bench. We sat down together.

Helia sighed.

"So many memories" He said

I nodded

"Do you remember the time you ran away from home. I found you here in the middle of the night during a rain storm" Helia said

I smiled

"I remember that. I had a crush on you before then, but at that moment I knew I was in love with you. When you rescued me" I said

"I believe I also rescued you from the rain once again" He said

"Ah yes, when I was an idiot and left Rose out in the rain" I said

"How old was she then? 5?" Helia asked

"6" I said

"That had to have been the craziest year of my life" Helia said

I nodded, smiling.

"You can say that again" I said

Helia turned my chin to face him.

"But it was also the same year I fell in love with you" He said

I smiled.

"We came here to this park as so many things. Enemies, friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, and now, married" I said

Helia smiled that half smiled that always drives me insane.

He lifted my chin, bringing our lips together.

When we separated, I looked around. I stood up, kicking off my high heels.

"What are you doing?" Helia asked

"Come on, let's play on the swing set" I said excitedly

I put my hair up into a bun, then ran for the swings

Helia took off his suit jacket and tie, then ran after me. We each took a seat on the 2 swings and started to swing our selves high up.

"Wooooo!" We both screamed

I was smiling and laughing so much I felt like I was a child again.

"Let's jump off. Let's see who can go higher" Helia said

I nodded

"Ready? 1! 2! 3!" We screamed together

We both jumped off, hitting the ground

"I win" Helia said

"No way, I win" I said

"Are you kidding? I went way higher than you did" He said

"Well guess what" I said

I stepped forward, pushing him to the ground playfully

His mouth went open.

"You're so dead" He said

"I cant be dead if you cant catch me!" I screamed running up into the playground jungle gym. I started climbing up higher and higher as Helia ran after me. Just as I was about to go down the slide, Helia caught me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me around. I was laughing so hard by then-we both were. Our heart beats were picking up. We both stopped running as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Our breathing was heavy from all the running and laughing.

We leaned in, our lips meeting. We stayed there for a few seconds, embracing each other. All I could do was smile. The way Helia made me feel, nobody can ever give me that kind of feeling.

"So, about that baby?" He asked

"Well Rose did say she wanted to be an aunt" I said

We both raised an eyebrow

"Race you home?"

"Oh yeah"

**Tell me what you think :) **


	13. To Be a Linphea

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the super long wait! Seriously, it's all schools fault! It's like essay, after research paper, after history test, after math test! I just want to get up in front of the class and scream, "Listen Teach! I gotta go home and write a new chapter of my story on Fan Fiction based on a cartoon called Winx Club which is a cartoon centered towards 4 to 7 year olds. Yeah that's right! Cause I'm just that cool!" Lol, try saying that and not look like an idiot. Haha. I really don't care that Winx is meant for 7 year olds. Its fun, it's cute, and I can't help but love it, so there!**

**Next order of business: Okay, so like a lot of you (More than I expected) asked for a sex scene. Look guys, this is rated T. I'm a bit nervous about getting reported then having the story taken off. So here's what I think I'll do. If you guys want, I can add it after this chapter. But only if majority says they want it because I'm afraid that 10 year olds might be reading this and I don't want them reading that kind of thing. Comment or PM me your answer. Thanks guys :). **

**Chapter 13:**

My eyes opened slightly as the sun poured into our bedroom. My head was laying on Helia's bare chest, his arm wrapped protectively around me. I looked up, my eyes studying his calm face. I lifted myself up, gently placing my small hand on his cheek. I leaned down, kissing his cheek. His eyes opened slightly, looking down at me.

"Good morning" He whispered, his Helia grin immediately appearing on his face when our eyes meet

I smiled, moving myself up so I could reach his lips.

"Good morning" I replied in a whisper as well

Last night was…well to be quite honest, unexpected! After Bloom's baby shower, after we'd gotten ice cream, Helia and I went to the park. We were just goofing around, having some fun, and the next thing I know we're racing home. I'd never felt so happy, so excited, so alive. It was such a rush!

"I hope Rose, Jamie, and Katy didn't hear anything" I whispered

"We chose the wrong night to have guests over" Helia said

I giggled, kissing him again.

Helia brushed some hair out of my face, putting it behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful" He said

I smiled, a soft blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"You know you don't have to say that" I said

"I know, but I want to" Helia replied

My smile grew wider, and my blush grew deeper.

Helia put his hand on the side of my face, his thumb running over my cheek.

"There's that, and the fact that I get to see you blush" Helia said

I rolled my eyes, smacking my forehead.

"Dang it! You got me again!" I said, making Helia laugh  
"I am victorious! Flora Knightly, you will never beat me at my own game" Helia said

"I know" I sighed defeated

Helia turned my chin pulling me into a passionate kiss. Helia lifted himself up so he could kiss me at a better angle. I put my hand on the back of his head, my fingers running through his thick hair. Helia moved down to my neck.

"If I knew this was your way of apologizing I would have admitted defeat a long time ago" I said panting from the lack of breathing

Helia laughed, resting his head in the crook of my neck. After a few seconds of silence, Helia lifted himself up again.

"You're hilarious, Flora Knightly, completely and utterly hilarious" He said shaking his head

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" I said

"You should" Helia replied

I smiled as Helia leaned in to kiss me again, when suddenly Helia's phone that was sitting on the night stand started ringing.

We looked at each other and groaned. Helia sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the phone..

"Hello?" He said, composing himself

"This is he" He said

A few seconds passed. I began to draw circles with my thumb on his hand.

"Yes, yes, I'll be in as soon as I can" Helia said

Helia hung up, putting his phone on the desk again. He looked down at me.

"Work?" I asked

Helia nodded. I sat up wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, you can go, I don't mind" I said reassuringly

He laughed.

"It's like you read my mind" He said

He turned around, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Besides, I don't have to go just yet" He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Helia flipped us over landing us on the bed. I started laughing as he started to kiss my neck again.

"Heli-"

Suddenly, our bedroom door opened.

"Can I use your toast-Woah! Woah! Okay, WOAH!" Katy slammed her hand over her eyes and fumbled with the door knob.

"Katy!" I exclaimed, pulling the blanket over me

"I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were…oh for the love of….SORRY!" She screamed slamming the door shut

My face was beet red with embarrassment. Helia got up putting a shirt on, then looking at the door he said,

"Huh, could've sworn I locked that last night" Helia said

I shrugged

"But then again I don't really remember much of anything after we came into the house" Helia said

I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"We're never going to live that one down you know" I said, referring to Katy

"Worth it"

I smiled, getting up. I walked over to him wrapping my arms around him.

After about a half an hour we finally got up and dressed. I put on light blue jeans, a white blouse, and a soft black sweater. I put on boots, a few bangles, and put my hair up into a ponytail, my bangs hanging out.

I walked into the kitchen. Rose and Jamie were at the table eating cereal, and Katy was by the coffee maker pouring herself some coffee. She looked at me and we shared a knowing look.

I knew what she was thinking.

Katy turned around, walking passed me.

"You guys should think about investing in a lock" Katy whispered

"We have a lock" I whispered back

"Then use it! I will never be able to unsee that!" Katy whispered frantically

I tried not to laugh.

"Hey! What are you guys whispering about?! Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with your very capable younger sister!" Rose exclaimed

"Uh Ro, I believe that's secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with EVERYONE!" Jamie said

"Who cares, just dish it! Come on, is it about Helia?" Rose asked

"No...well not directly" Katy said, but she murmured the last part

"Just don't worry about it" I said to Rose

Rose shrugged, returning to her cereal

"Speaking of Helia, where is that brother of mine?" Jamie asked

"Still getting ready" I said

"I need to ask him a question" Jamie said

"What is it?" Rose asked

"I need to ask him if I can date you-know-who" Jamie said in a whisper

"Oh yeah" Rose said

Katy and I raised our eyebrows

"You have to ask him if you can date?" Katy asked

"Yes I have to ask him! If Helia finds out I'm dating somebody…oh man, I bet he'll kill him…probably with that stethoscope of his!" Jamie said

We all started laughing

"How do you kill somebody with a stethoscope?" I asked through my laughs

"See, that question hit me last night. Rose and I came up with 43 ways to kill a person with a stethoscope" Jamie said

"Like?" Katy asked

"Like….oh! Number 12, choking a person to death!" Jamie said

"Or number 33, tying it around his wrist and cutting of his circulation…" Rose said

"Okay that one's just creepy" I said

"Oh I'm not done. After he cuts off his circulation, he'll pass out, and then Helia'll whip him with it," Rose said

"How much free time do you 2 have-?" Katy asked

"I'm not done yet! After he whips him, he'll take the stethoscope, stuff it down his mouth, and next thing you know he chokes…TO DEATH!" Rose exclaimed

Katy and I looked at each other

"What frightens me is that most of these probably end in choking" I said

"Numbers 11 through 27 baby!" Jamie said

I laughed.

"Well never mind that, who's this you-know-who?" Katy asked

"Is it Jason Parker? No wait! Is it Michael Lancroth? You two were working awfully close on that art project we did in class" I said

"No! It's…that is none of your business!" Jamie said

"Oh come on James, you can tell me" I said nudging her playfully

"There is a line between teacher and student, and you're crossing it!" Jamie said

"You're my sister in law and staying in my house, we crossed that line the minute I said I do" I said

She sighed

"Fine…it's Ryan Hoffman!" Jamie practically screamed

"What's Ryan Hoffman?" Helia asked walking into the kitchen

We all froze. There was a long silence.

"And thus the plot thickens" Rose said getting up and placing her bowl in the sink

Katy, Rose and I started chuckling.

"Uhhh…new kid in class. Speaking of class, we have to go! Come on Rose we better go clean our room" Jamie said getting up

"Wimp" Rose coughed as Jamie dragged her out.

Katy went after them leaving Helia and I in an empty kitchen.

"Did I miss something?" Helia asked cluelessly

I walked over to him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Not at all" I said with a smile

"Uhh…okay?" He said walking out

He stopped

"Oh hey, have you seen my stethoscope?" He asked

"No, but I know 43 ways you can kill me with it" I said

"What?"

"Nothing dear"

A little while later I went to the guest bedroom that Katy was in. I knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hey Katy" I said

"Hey" She said looking up from her computer. She was sitting on her bed with headphones plugged into her computer.

"So…about last night" I said

She put her computer to the side then looked up at me again.

"I think we should go to Mom and Dad-"

"No" Katy said immediately, jumping from her bed

"But why? I'm sure if I talk to them about it…we'll get Brandon to help too. He can be your lawyer during the trial!" I said

"I..I don't know. If Mom and Dad find out I told you they'll be pretty pissed" Katy said

"No they won't, I would have found out sooner or later. If they're angry…I'll tell them it's my fault" I said

Katy hesitated

"Alright….but don't go to Brandon yet. Let's just talk to Mom and Dad first. I'll show you everything we know about the other family" She said, and when she said 'the other family' she cringed.

I nodded

"When do you want to go?" I asked

She shrugged

"An hour?" She asked

I smiled, nodding. I walked over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be alright, don't worry" I said

She nodded, then smiled.

"I sure hope you're right on this" Katy said

Katy and I went to my parent's house a little while later. I was a bit hesitant about leaving Rose and Jamie at the house alone but then they reminded me they were growing up…so I let them. It's kind of an experiment to see how they'll handle themselves.

Katy and I went up to the door and looked at each other.

"You want to knock or should I do it?" I asked

"You can do it" Katy said and I could hear the fear in her voice

I sighed, then knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard Suzan's voice say at the other end

"It's Flora and Katy" I said

The door immediately swung open.

"Girls, I wasn't expecting you" She said bringing us both in for hugs.

"We decided to drop in, I haven't brought my stuff. Rose and I will come back tonight" Katy said

Suzan shut the door.

"You just decided to drop in?" Suzan asked

I smiled. Suzan was too smart to be fooled by things like that.

"Actually we were hoping to talk with you and my Dad. Is he home?" I asked looking around

"Yeah, he's in his office," Suzan said, "Paul! The girls are here!" Suzan called

A few moments later my Dad came out of his office, joining us in the living room

"Girls, what are you doing here?" My Dad asked when he saw us

Katy remained silent

"Um, why don't we sit down" I said motioning toward the couch

"Uh…should I be scared? What's going on...Katy, you're not pregnant are you!?" Suzan exclaimed

"NO!" Katy cried

Suzan sighed a sigh of relief

"Wait…are YOU pregnant?" My Dad asked pointing to me

"No!...Okay why do you guys always assume one of us is pregnant?" I asked

They laughed

"What is it then?" Suzan asked

"It's…well…" Katy stuttered

"It's about Katy's custody trial" I said

My Dad and Suzan froze

"W…what are you talking about?" My Dad asked

"Cut the act Dad, I told her" Katy said

My parents looked at me with sad expressions.

"Why would you keep this from me?" I asked

"Because if word got out…it's not something we want to publicize Flora" My Dad said bitterly

"I know…when is the court date set for?" I asked

"2 weeks" My Dad said

"2 weeks…..have you got a lawyer yet? Information to back her up? Documents? Photos?" I asked

"No, yes, yes, and yes" Suzan said

"You need a lawyer? I think Brandon can help, I'll just give him a call-"

"Flora"

"I bet I have some old stuff from high school that'll help us-"

"Flora"

"We can bring in Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Layla, and Musa, they can be witnesses-"

"FLORA!"

I jumped at my Dad's scream

"What?" I asked

"Stop. You don't have to do anything, we're handling this" My Dad said

I sighed.

"Why won't you let me help?" I asked

"Because it's not your place to help. We are her parents,"

I stood up

"And I'm her sister!" I said

My Dad stood up with the same force.

"We never wanted to involve you or Rose in this"

"Whoever said Rose was getting involved?"

"I wont let you get wrapped up in this Flora. You've been through enough, you don't need this" My Dad said

"I may not, but that doesn't mean I wont do something" I said

We were both getting angry

Suzan stood, standing between us.

"Okay, okay, that is enough. Man, you Linphea's get so passionate about things" Suzan said

"You're just as much a Linphea as I am, if not more since I got married" I said

"I know, but you and your father-even Rose…" She said

My eyes locked with my Father's and honestly…I've never felt more like my mother.

**Flashback**

_10 year old Flora sat in her bedroom drawing at her desk. Her hair was in a bun as she worked hastily on her drawing. 3 year old Rose walked in, walking curiously over to Flora's desk. _

"_What are you doing?" Rose asked sweetly_

_Flora, startled, quickly turned the paper over. _

"_Augh! Rose! Get out!" She got up pushing her sister out _

"_How many times must I tell you to get out?" Flora asked angrily _

"_Mmmmm, 7?" Rose guessed _

_Flora smacked her head_

"_You're not very bright, are you?" Flora asked_

"_Hmph!" Rose said crossing her arms _

"_Go away now" Flora said, slamming the door behind her _

_Flora returned to the desk flipping over her drawing of a flower and continuing. Suddenly, Rose marched back in, a mischievous grin on her face. _

"_IIIII'MMMM BAAACCCKKKK!" Rose sang then started laughing _

_Flora turned, her face scrunched up _

"_ROSE!" She screeched _

_Flora got up, grabbed Rose by her collar, and dragged her downstairs to the dining room. _

"_MOOOMMM!" Flora screeched _

"_What? What is it?" Naomi Linphea asked, running in to see what was going on. She had a phone in her hands._

"_Rose is being annoying! She keeps coming into my room!" Flora screamed _

_Naomi sighed, sitting back down at the dining room table. There were papers scattered all over the table: bills._

"_Not right now Flora, I'm making a very important call" She said_

"_Rose keeps coming in my room even after I told her not to!" Flora whined._

_Naomi shut her eyes. _

"_Not right now Flora" Naomi said once more _

"_Augh!" Flora screamed _

_Rose ran upstairs, Flora glaring after her. _

"_Flora, out" Naomi said pointing toward the exit _

"_Who is it?" Flora asked_

"_Just go, we'll talk later" Naomi said _

_Flora rolled her eyes, then stomped upstairs. Was Flora going to stand for this? For her mother's lack of attention, the one thing she's always had? Hell to the no. _

_Flora took the phone on the counter, went into her bedroom,(locked the door if I may add) then sat on her bed. She clicked a button on her phone then began listening in on her Mother's conversation. _

"_Naomi, I never expected to hear from you…not since that night" She heard a voice. She recognized this voice; it was familiar-but at the same time extremely distant._

"_Oh don't you go and get ahead of yourself Paul," Her mother said the name with such disgust. _

_Paul? Paul? Like…her dad Paul? _

_Her eyes grew wide as she continued to listen. _

"_I just need to talk to you about-" _

"_You need money don't you?" Her father asked_

"_You arrogant little…how dare you…I knew I should have never called" My Mother said and just as she was about to hang up_

"_Naomi, wait"_

"_What?" Naomi said sharply _

"_I've been meaning on calling you anyways, as Flora's father I am obligated-" _

"_Okay 1, you're not obligated to do anything that has to do with MY child, and 2, you have another child too, if you want to know. Her name is Rosalinda, not that you ever cared to ask" Naomi said _

"_I did care, but listen; I've already sent you some money, so there's no arguing. Are you or are you not having financial problems?" Paul asked_

"_How dare you-"_

"_Naomi! Holy shit you're aggravating! Just say it!" Paul exclaimed_

"_Fine! Yes! Is that what you want from me? I don't need your pity you…you…" Naomi said bitterly _

"_It's not pity, it's my half of taking care of our children" _

"_Half? I've been doing all, where's this half your talking about?" Naomi asked_

"_Don't start this again! This is why we never worked out-" _

"_Shut the fuc-" _

_Flora hung up the phone. Her heart was pounding with fear, and tears trickled down her face. She couldn't help it! She'd never heard her Father's voice, not since she was 6, almost 7. She'd never heard such disgust in her mother's voice…not since she was 6, almost 7. What were they fighting about? Her. _

**End of Flashback**

Suzan's right…us Linphea's are passionate…maybe a bit too passionate.

"Suzan's right. I'm sorry Flora" My Dad said

I nodded

"It's alright. I just want you to think about what I said, okay? I…I have to go" I said.

I had to get out.

"Where are you going?" Katy whispered

"Don't worry; I'm going to see Brandon now. Do you want to come?" I asked

She thought for a second, then shook her head.

"No, I better stay. I think Dad's pretty angry" Katy said

"Tell him I'm sorry for snapping on him" I said

Katy nodded

I left, going out into my car. I got in, taking a big breath. I was okay.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I cleared my throat, composing myself.

"Hello?" I said

"Flora?" I heard Rose say nervously on the other end

"Hey sweety, what's going on?" I asked

"Well…what would you say if I told you I may have, kind of…set fire to the toaster"

"WHAT?!" I screamed

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT WAS HALF JAMIE'S FAULT!"

"ROSE!" I heard Jamie scream in the background.

"I'm coming home!" I screamed

I drove as fast as I could to the house. I fumbled with the keys, opening the door as fast as I could.

"Rose! Jamie!" I screamed walking in

Smoke hit my face as soon as I walked in. I coughed, flapping my hand to air it out.

"In here! Don't worry, fires out" Rose called and I could hear the sheepishness in her voice

I ran to the kitchen

"How did you put it out-"

And then my question was answered. Helia stood with the fire extinguisher in his hands. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How could this happen?" I asked looking at the black toaster on the counter

"Why don't you tell her girls?" Helia asked with a smirk on his face

"Weeeelllll" The girls said together

"We were hanging out, watching movies, you know, girl stuff, then all of a sudden I was just craving toast" Rose said

I palmed my face.

"Oh god, I know where this is heading" I said

Helia laughed shaking his head

"Oh no you don't" He said through laughs

"What happened?" I asked

"Well, so I put the bread in the toaster, right?" Rose said

"Right" I said

"And I let it cook. Then I started thinking about grilled cheese, so I sent Jamie in to make grilled cheese" Rose said pointing to Jamie

"I do not like where this is going" I said

"So I went into the fridge and got one of those cute little individually packed cheese slices, you know, the ones in the plastic wrappings" Jamie said

"Right" I said

"And I thought that maybe I could put the cheese into the toaster and make kind of like an instant grilled cheese" Jamie said

"Oh dear god" I said

"And it probably would've worked too…if she remembered to take off the plastic wrapper!" Rose said

I looked at Helia and we both started laughing.

"Oh my god" I said slapping my forehead.

"So then the plastic wrapper lit on fire and BOOM, the toaster goes up in flames" Jamie said

I sat down, still laughing.

"You're never leaving us home alone ever again, are you?" Rose asked

"Oh no" I said

"I'm never aloud to use the toaster again, am I?" Jamie asked

"Well that would require us to have a toaster, now wouldn't it" Helia said

Jamie grinned

"So wait, how do you work into this?" I asked, pointing to Helia, who put the extinguisher down.

"I came home from work because I stained my shirt and found these too in total panic mode" Helia said

The girls smiled sheepishly

"Seriously, they were just running in circles screaming, it was like they forgot we had an extinguisher on the wall" Helia said

I laughed shaking my head

"I'm just happy they're okay" I said

The 2 sighed.

I got up hugging both of them.

"Go get your stuff together, I'll take you both home soon" I said

They nodded.

"Okay, and while we're in this happy state, Helia, just so you know, I'm dating Ryan Hoffman" Jamie said, then she ran off with Rose

"What!"

"Nothing!" Jamie called

I smiled, going over to Helia and wrapping my arms around him

"Today's been weird" I said

"Oh yeah? How so?" He asked

"I'll tell you later" I said, kissing him on the cheek

I turned to leave

"Oh hey Flor,"

I turned around and suddenly, there was extinguisher foam on me. Helia sprayed me with the extinguisher!

I stood there, my mouth open. Helia was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, now you're going down!" I screamed

He laughed, running away with the extinguisher

"You're going down, Knightly!"

"In your dreams, Knightly!"

**So, what did you think. I'll post the Infinitive 9, hopefully tomorrow. Seriously guys, I'm really sorry for the wait!**


	14. The Trial

**Hey guys! So just a few things before we continue our story, 1, I won't be doing a sex scene between Flora and Helia, it's just not something I think I can do. Also, So I just decided to get a twitter, but it's kind of mostly for this because I want to be able to tell you guys when I'm updating, or if something comes up, or even just funny stuff I want to say...hehe. It's strictly for you guys and maybe a few celebrities I want to follow, not for people in my school. Also, I don't really want to give out my last name, not because I don't trust you guys to have it, but because I don't want anyone in my family finding it. So I just kind of made a fake one, but I actually really like how it sounds with my name! I'm under Mina Alvari. There's a girl in my school with the last name Alvari and I always thought it was pretty so when I made the account I was like...hey! Here's my chance! Lol. So follow me: Mina_Alvari. Now, on with the story!  
****Chapter 14****:  
**My eyes locked with the judge's. As his hand rose in the air, mallet in hand, all I could think was, how could this have happened? Why? His words kept repeating in my head,  
"I now place custody of Katherine Harrisburg in the hands of the Claire and William Harrisburg"  
It was like everything was moving in slow motion, and then I suddenly found myself standing up, full force.  
"NO! STOP!" I cried  
Everyone gasped, looking at me. Helia squeezed my hand tightly, trying to pull me back down to my seat.  
"Please your honor! Just 1 minute, that's all I need to show you that Katherine LINPHEA is my sister" I said, annunciating on Linphea  
"Mam, the jury has decided. If you don't sit down we'll be forced to remove you" The judge said in an annoyed tone.  
I looked down.  
"Please" I whispered, my voice cracking  
He sighed.  
"What could you possibly say that would make me change my mind?" he asked  
I looked up, our eyes meeting again.  
"It's not what I can tell you, it's what I can show you" I said, digging into the pocket of my coat. My hands wrapped tightly around the object that may just save Katy from a life of resent and depression.  
2 days earlier…  
"Rose! Come on! Let's get a move on!" I called, honking the horn.  
"Where could she be?" Jamie asked, checking her phone for the time  
"I don't know. I told her to be out by 8 30, what time is it?" I asked  
"8:45, we're going to be late" Jamie said  
Suddenly Rose came running outside, her bag trailing on the floor behind her.  
"Sorry!" She cried, jumping in the back seat.  
I immediately turned the engine on and started driving…a bit more recklessly than I would usually.  
"What happened?" Jamie asked, her eyes wide  
"Katy was supposed to wake me up this morning. She totally forgot about me and just went to school!" Rose exclaimed  
"Never mind that, what's important is that we're on our way now" I said  
"We're totally gonna be late. What if they start the performance without us" Rose said  
"We wouldn't be worrying about this if somebody would've just gotten an alarm clock like every other human being in the world" Jamie said  
"You know I hate alarm clocks" Rose said  
"Okay, okay, we're not going to miss it. The performance isn't for another hour, relax. They're just practicing now" I said  
The 2 sighed in relief.  
Today was the annual showcase. Every year the school holds a program where the parents come in to see what their children have been doing all year. They start with a big "opening act" the kids put together. Of course we teachers help a bit, but we encourage the kids to kind of make it their own. Then following the performance there are art galleries and writing walls set up. This year Rose wrote something for the writing wall, so I'm excited to read it. She wouldn't let me see it, saying it was a surprise.  
"When are Mom and Dad coming?" Rose asked me  
"Like I said, in an hour" I said with a laugh  
"I'm so excited" Jamie said  
"Did you put anything up James?" I asked  
She nodded  
"I painted something" She said  
"I didn't know you liked to paint" I said  
She shrugged  
"What did you paint?" I asked  
"You'll see" She said  
I smiled, looking at her through the rearview mirror.  
We got to the school a few minutes later. Rose, Jamie, and I made our way to the auditorium. All the kids, grade 1 to 8 were standing on the stage singing. Rose and Jamie quickly got up on stage, getting in their positions. I quickly joined some of the teachers I'd made friends with.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. I hope they weren't hard to handle" I said  
"Don't worry, we wont tell Principle Garfield" Amanda Fisher, teacher of the 6th grade class whispered to me.  
I smiled.  
An hour went by in a flash, and suddenly parents were beginning to make their way into the auditorium.  
"Parents!" One of the teachers called  
I gasped, looking down and flattening out my skirt. I tried to dress as nicely as possible today. You have to set a nice impression on the parents.  
"You know what, I'll go check if everyone's alright back stage then come join you guys to greet the parents" I told Amanda, who nodded.  
I went backstage, where the girls were putting on a bit of make-up and the boys were just hanging out.  
"Is everyone ready?" I called with a smile  
"Wooooo!" They all screamed  
I laughed  
"Great enthusiasm everyone. Now just go out there and give it your best" I said  
Suddenly Rose stood up on her chair.  
"Guys! Let's do a cheer!" She cried  
I laughed, shaking my head.  
"Okay ready? Everyone repeat after me! A little birdie in a tree!" She cried  
"Dude, this isn't color war" Jamie said  
Everyone laughed.  
"Fine. How about, go smart kids?" She asked  
"GO SMART KIDS!" Everyone screamed  
I rolled my eyes.  
"And the most modest kids!" I screamed  
They all laughed.  
"AND THE MOST MODEST KIDS!" they screamed  
"On stage in 5 minutes" I said, then left  
I went to the front of the auditorium, and started to hand out programs for all the parents coming in.  
"Hi. Welcome. So good to see you" I greeted. I don't know for sure, but I think my face was red the whole time. This is not the place for a shy girl….  
"Flora"  
I looked and saw Mr. and Mrs. Knightly coming toward me.  
"Hi!" I said hugging each of them.  
"So where are the girls?" Mrs. Knightly asked  
"Backstage. The show will start in a few minutes" I said  
"Okay. If you see your parents tell them we're sitting over there" Mr. Knightly said pointing toward some empty seats in the crowd.  
I nodded.  
"Sure. Enjoy the show" I said  
They smiled then walked off to their seats.  
Not too long after did my Father and Suzan come toward me smiling and waving. I was actually pretty surprised to see them smiling. Katy's trial date is in 2 days….  
By now everyone knew about the whole thing. My Father explained it to Rose who didn't fully understand what it meant, so I told her not to worry about it.  
"Hey" I said greeting them, handing Suzan a program  
"This is so cool I've never seen you doing your teacher thing" Suzan said  
I laughed  
"My teacher thing?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
She smiled.  
"Helia's parents are waiting for you guys over there" I said pointing toward them  
"Great! Thanks sweetheart" Suzan said, as she and my Father walked over to their seats.  
Principle Garfield walked onto the stage, going toward the microphone.  
"Welcome everybody" He said, smiling  
That was the cue for everyone to sit down. I quickly shut the door to the auditorium then went to sit with Amanda in the front row with the rest of the teachers.  
"This year and every year, our students reach for the stars and achieve their goals. Whether it be to become a doctor or a lawyer, or even a writer, we encourage our students to dream and go for the big time. For these first 6 months of school your children have done nothing but that. We are very proud of them and the work they've accomplished. Each and every one of them has worked very hard. So now, it is with great honor, I present to you Sheffield Academy's finest and brightest" He finished, stepping of the stage. The auditorium went dark, until a spotlight hit the stage. The children sang a few songs, then everyone clapped for them. Afterward, they served some desserts and drinks. Us teachers were sent to the galleries to make sure everything was ready for when the parents come in. I was told to stand by my class's writing wall. I promised Rose I wouldn't read her writing until she came, so I refrained from reading it.  
Parents began to flood in, it was a bit overwhelming. I started to have a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, nausea.  
"Are you Mrs. Knightly?" A parent asked me  
"Yes"  
"I'm Nick's mother. He always tells me how much the class adores you" She said  
I conversed with almost every Mother and or Father of every child in my class.  
"Flora!"  
I looked to see Rose running toward me  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked  
"You can read my story now" She said  
I smiled, walking toward the wall.  
"Let's see, which one is yours?" I asked  
"This one here" She said pointing to one on the top left corner.  
I looked up and when I saw the title I immediately froze.  
There, written neatly in script, were the words "My Mother".  
I looked at Rose.  
"Rose" I said  
I wasn't expecting this at all. She barely even knew our mother...  
"Read it, it's good, I swear" She said  
I looked back at the paper and began reading it to myself.  
"My mother Naomi Linphea, was more than just your average mother. She saw the world in ways nobody else could see it. She always looked at the bright side of things, and she always knew just what to say. I looked up to my mother more than anybody else in the world. Since my mother passed away I needed somebody else that I can look up to. I wanted this person to be just like my mother- gentile, and kind, and loving. At first, I thought I'd never find this person, but then I understood. There's only one person I can think of that resembles my mother, and that's my sister, Flora"  
I looked at Rose.  
"I will not cry. I will not cry" I said  
She laughed, hugging me  
"It's true you know" She said  
I smiled.  
"I love you so much, and I'm happy that I remind you of mom" I said  
"Girls, you have to come see this!"  
We looked up and saw Suzan.  
"What?" I asked  
"You've got to come see what Jamie made" She said  
We followed her into the art galleries. By my class's art section, there was a big canvas set up. On the canvas was one of the most beautiful paintings I've ever seen.  
"Jamie, did you paint that?" I asked, my eyes wide.  
Jamie was standing next to the painting, looking down embarrassed. Everyone was crowding around her painting.  
The painting was of flowers, many different flowers, in a field. In the sky there was a single cloud, and behind the cloud the sun was peeking in.  
"Jamie, this is extremely well done" Mrs. Knightly said, hugging her daughter proudly  
"James, I had no idea you were this good" Rose said, sounding as surprised as the rest of us.  
Jamie shrugged.  
"You never asked" She said  
We all started laughing.  
"You and Helia are more alike than I thought" I said  
"Thanks" Jamie said smiling  
"Do you maybe want to bring this to our house after school, I think Helia would love to see this" I said  
"Yeah! I want to know what he thinks" Jamie said  
I smiled.  
"I can assure you he'll love it" I said  
She shrugged  
Suddenly my phone started ringing. I'm not supposed to use my phone while working, but I asked for permission due to "family affairs".  
"Speaking of the devil" I said to Jamie  
"It's Helia?"  
I nodded, walking to the corner in order not to be rude.  
"Hi sweetheart"  
"Hey Flora, how is the parent meeting thing going?" He asked  
"You know, there's a reason you were the popular one in high school" I said  
He laughed  
"Am I supposed to understand what you mean by that?" he asked  
"I'm not very good at this. You're such a good speaker, you know just what to say. I'm kinda sickish at it" I finished  
"I don't know, I think you can sell it with your looks" Helia said  
"Helia!"  
I heard him chuckle to himself  
"I'm kidding" he said  
"Augh, I'm so nauseous" I said  
"Really?"  
"Yeah but it's no big deal..it's just stress" I said  
"Are you sure?" he asked in a concerned voice  
"Yeah, don't worry about it" I said  
"Whatever you say" he said  
"So what's up?" I asked, changing the subject  
" I wanted to tell you that Brandon said something about you guys meeting today" He said  
"Yeah, I'm meeting with him to go over some things before the trial" I said  
"Yeah he said I should tell you to go at 5" He said  
"Okay, sounds good" I said  
"I'll see you at home" he said  
"Okay" I said  
"Just don't work yourself too hard" he said  
"Okay"  
We hung up, then I joined everyone again. They stayed for another hour, then it was time for the parents to take their kids home.  
"I think we'll head out now" Mr. Knightly said  
"Us too" My Dad said  
"Are you coming too sweet heart?" Mrs. Knightly asked  
"I have to stay a bit longer to clean up, so you guys can go along" I said  
They nodded and left with Rose and Jamie. I sighed, walking toward my classroom. People dropped food, papers fell off walls, and the garbage was over flowing...now I see why the school told us to stay after. 1 thing I was not accounting for however, was the little girl sitting in the back row with her head on the desk.  
"Amy?" I asked. Amy was a girl in my class, probably the smartest. She was always quiet too, very reserved.  
Her head popped up, startled  
"Oh! I..I..I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was over! I..I-"  
"Where are your parents?" I asked, walking over to her and crouching down to meet her height.  
"My..p..parents, they uh, they didn't come" She said  
I was shocked, but I tried not to show it on my face because I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.  
"Oh...is somebody coming to pick you up?" I asked  
"Um...I usually walk" She said  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How did I never notice this before?  
"It's a little chilly to be walking" I said gently  
She shrugged.  
"I have a jacket" she said  
I sighed, then gave her a warm smile.  
"Well if you're in no hurry to get home, would you like to help me clean up?" I asked cheerfully  
"S..Sure" she stuttered, but I saw a small smile appear on her face  
She got up and followed me to the garbage can.  
"Well, we better start here" I said  
She kept silent and began picking up some garbage off the floor.  
Once we were done cleaning I clapped my hands together.  
"Done! Thank you so much for the help" I said  
Amy smiled shyly. I looked out the window and saw it had started raining; not a storm but enough to make me nervous about Amy walking home by herself.  
"You know what, why don't I give you a ride home?" I asked  
"No that's alright" Amy said, picking up her stuff and heading for the door  
"Sweetie, I'm not letting you go in this rain. What would your parents think of me?" I asked  
"They won't mind...really they won't" She said  
I picked up my keys from my desk and walked toward the door  
"Please? If you don't come then I'll mind" I said  
"I...I..guess" She said nervously  
We walked out toward my car. Amy got in the passenger seat and I got in the driver's seat.  
"Where do you live?" I asked  
"ummm...North Laymount" She said  
North Laymount? That's the bad side of town...  
I nodded, brushing it off. I started up the engine then began driving.  
"What's your address?" I asked  
"333 Winsor avenue" she said  
I nodded then began driving. As we entered the North Laymount area I couldn't help but think, how in the world do Amy's parents not worry about her? I would never let Rose or Jamie walk this..and I'm not even their mother!  
"So you walk this every day?" I asked  
She nodded  
"It's a bit far from school isn't it?" I said  
"I really don't mind...I like to walk" Amy said, looking out the window.  
As we neared Winsor avenue, Amy suddenly jumped up.  
"Actually you can stop here" Amy said  
"Why?" I asked as we got toward 333.  
That's when I understood. 333 Winsor avenue...was an orphanage. It wasn't too big; about the size of my parent's house. There weren't many windows, and on the top it said North Laymount Orphanage.  
I looked at Amy, who looked everywhere but at me.  
"An orphanage?" I asked softly  
She shrugged and nodded slightly.  
"My parents don't worry because my parents are dead" She said softly  
My eyes widened, and I was about to say something when suddenly, the door to the orphanage opened and a lady ran out. She was middle aged and had a gentle face.  
"Amy! Oh sweetheart I've been so worried!" she cried, opening the door, and wrapping her up in a hug.  
" I told you I would be out" Amy said apologetically  
"you said 3, it's now 4" The woman stated  
"That's my fault, I'm sorry. I had her stay later" I said  
"This is my teacher" Amy said introducing me  
"Thank goodness, we thought she maybe got into some trouble. We were about to roam the area" The woman, who I presumed was in charge of the orphanage.  
I smiled.  
"Don't worry, she was in safe hands" I said  
"I see that. Amy, why don't you go inside" she said  
Amy nodded and climbed out of the car.  
"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. Amy says nothing but good things" the woman said  
"Thank you" I said  
"Does this come as a shock to you?" the woman asked motioning toward the building  
"Yes...I had no idea Amy was...I mean not that there's anything wrong with it..." I rambled, searching for the right words.  
"Don't worry. I'm Shannon Tormen, care taker of this orphanage" she said, putting out her hand for me to shake.  
"If this isn't too intrusive, how is it that Amy is attending our school?" I asked.  
"She's on scholarship. She was far too intelligent for regular public school, we could see it since she was just a little girl" Shannon explained  
"I had no idea...she always so quiet" I said  
Shannon smiled and nodded.  
"If this isn't too much to ask, please don't tell any of the other students. Amy's a bit...embarrassed" Shannon said  
"Yeah, I noticed on the way here. Of course I won't say anything." I said  
Shannon smiled.  
"Well it was nice meeting you" she said  
"You too" I took that as my cue to leave.  
I honestly can't believe what just happened. You'd never know that quiet little Amy was going through so much. I felt bad, but for the time being I have to push my feelings aside and focus on the trial. This experience, seeing a child crushed by the idea of no family made me even more compelled to fight for Katy. I won't let her have to go through what Amy went through, not again. There's nothing worse than the feeling of abandonment. I of all people would know...  
Later that day I went to meet with Brandon. He explained some things to me, like what to do if they start to question me. I'd suggested that he maybe went over things with my parents and Katy, so the day before the trial Brandon came over to my parent's house. Helia and I went over too.  
"So let's say Katy is called up and questioned, what should you do?" Brandon asked  
"Uhh, answer the question?" Katy asked  
"Yes, but you have to remember this: stick to the truth, don't hesitate when asked because they'll think you're lying, and remain as calm as you can" Brandon said  
Katy nodded  
"What kinds of questions will they be asking her?" Suzan asked  
"Probably about her child hood, how you guys are treating her, where she grew up, those types of questions. As for you and Paul it'll be more, when was she pregnant, what hospital was Katy born in, many even about the...affair" Brandon said. I cringed at the word affair. I prefer to call it the...divorce...even though they weren't legally divorced.  
"What if I don't know the answer to the question?" Katy asked  
"Just simply state that you don't understand what they're asking, remain calm, and again, never ever hesitate when speaking. Think about what you want to say then let it out at one time" Brandon said  
We all nodded.  
"Don't fight with the Harrisburg's either, it'll make it worse" Brandon said  
The Harrisburg's are the "other family". That's what we call them...well all except for Katy who prefers to call them the "moronic idiots who think they can just swoop in and say I'm their daughter".  
"I think you should all get some rest because tomorrow's going to be a long day" Brandon said picking up his briefcase.  
We all nodded getting up. Helia motioned toward the car.  
"Hold on, I want to talk to Katy for a second" I said  
He nodded, going over to talk to my dad instead.  
I saw Katy heading up the stairs, probably toward her room.  
"Katy" I said, catching her attention. She turned around.  
"Oh hey" she said going into her bedroom. I went in after her. Her room was a mess, her bed unmade, and her closet looked like it exploded. On the unmade bed was a skirt outfit set out.  
"Are you nervous?" I asked, shutting the door behind me  
"Me? What? No way! I'm not afraid of anything...except for maybe roller coasters, but they don't count!" she said, her back to me  
I grinned, remembering our trip to Florida and the merry go round incident.  
"Katy" I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She finally turned around, meeting my eyes.  
"It's okay to be scared" I said softly  
She nodded, a smile soon appearing on her face.  
"By the way, I found something in your closet the other day." Katy said digging into her draw  
"my closet?" I asked with a laugh  
"Yeah I forgot to mention that if I do come back tomorrow I'm turning your old bedroom into my styling studio" She said  
"Hey, not if, when you come back" I said  
"Right" She said  
"So what is it?" I asked  
"I found this picture of us, Taylor, and your mom" Katy said revealing the picture.  
It was small and bent, as if shoved to the very back of the closet and forgotten. In the picture Katy, Taylor, and I were sitting on a bench eating ice cream. my mom was sitting next to us, holding the camera at arms length. My finger roamed over my mom's form, as if I was actually touching her.  
"It's gorgeous" I said  
"I know, aren't we so cute?"  
I nodded  
"I wonder what ever happened to Taylor" Katy said  
"I hope she's doing well" I said  
"Why? She was so rotten to you" Katy said  
I shrugged.  
"Hey, do you think I can have this?" I asked  
"dude, it belonged to you in the first place" Katy said handing it over  
I smiled.  
"I should probably go, Helia's waiting. Just get some sleep and if you need anything you know where to reach me" I said holding up my phone  
She nodded, then hugged me.  
"You really are the best sister, do you know that?" she asked  
"I try" I said  
She laughed  
"I just want you to know that no matter what, you and Rose are still my sisters. I don't care if it isn't biological or all that crap, you guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me" she said  
I gave her a last squeeze then said goodbye, joining Helia downstairs.  
"Are you ready?" he asked when he saw me  
"yeah"  
It wasn't until we went out to the car did the impending headache hit me.  
As I got into the passenger seat of the car I put my hand on my head for support.  
"What's wrong?" Helia asked grabbing my wrist to steady me  
"I'm just tired" I said refraining from cringing  
"Didn't you say earlier you weren't feeling well?" He asked, beginning to drive  
"I'm fine, really" I said, giving him a smile  
He narrowed his eyes then put his hand to my forehead.  
"You're a little warm" Helia said  
My hand shot to my head.  
"It's warm in the car" I said  
"Are you just making up excuses?" Helia asked with a laugh  
"No!" I said hitting his arm lightly  
Helia and I went into the house, and I immediately went to our room. I kicked off my shoes, then climbed into bed.  
"Flora, you don't want dinner?" Helia asked  
"Na, I just want to get some sleep" I said  
Helia sat at the edge of the bed. He put his hands on my cheeks and stroked with his thumbs.  
"You're sick and don't deny it" Helia said  
I shrugged.  
"Maybe you shouldn't go tomorrow" Helia said  
I sat up  
"No way! I've got to go!" I said  
Helia gently pushed me back down  
"Alright, get some sleep and we'll see how you feel in the morning" He said  
I sighed, then nodded. Helia leaned down to kiss me.  
"No wait! I don't want you to get sick!" I said  
"Flora, I see sick patients all day, I'm like immune" He said  
I rolled my eyes  
"immune?" I asked  
Before I could say anything else Helia lifted my chin and gave me a soft kiss. He stood, gave me a wink, then left the room.  
In only 8 hours the moment of truth had begun. Helia and I went toward the court house a half an hour earlier to meet with my parents. I was dressed in a skirt and blouse, and Helia was in a suit. My phone began to ring.  
"Hello?" I said  
"Flora, did you get the file from my desk?" It was my Dad  
"Yeah, we just came from your house. I've got it right here with me" I said digging it out of my bag  
"Thanks for picking it up, I totally forgot it" He said  
"No worries, stay calm, I've got it" I said in a comforting voice  
"Thank you" He said  
"I'll see you in a minute" I said before hanging up  
"my Dad is going to have a heart attack or something if he doesn't calm down" I said to Helia  
"Just remember, in a few hours this'll all be over" Helia said  
I nodded in agreement.  
All of a sudden I knocked straight into someone, the papers in the file flying everywhere!  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going" I looked up and saw a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She too was holding papers in her hand which mixed with mine.  
"Don't worry about it" she said giving me a warm smile. She seemed nice.  
"Are you okay?" Helia asked helping her up while I gathered up all of the papers  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine" she said  
I handed her a pile of papers, praying I didn't mix anything up.  
"Thank you dear" she said taking them  
"Claire! Claire! Come on, they need us in the court room!" a man called from the entrance  
"Claire...like Claire Harrisburg?" I asked  
She nodded  
"How did you know?" she asked  
I looked at Helia, who gave me the 'we should probably get out of here' look.  
"uhh...don't worry about it. We'd better be going" I said walking off with Helia as fast as we can  
"Fraternizing with the enemy now aren't we?" Helia said  
"I didn't know she was the enemy! She's too nice to be an enemy" I said  
"she did seem nice" Helia agreed  
We went inside, going toward the court room. It was depressing actually. My parents, Katy, and Brandon sat on one side, while Claire and William Harrisburg sat on the other side. The rest of us sat watching the trial. I sat between Helia and Bloom, my hands shaking.  
The judge walked in taking a seat in the front.  
"Hello everybody" He said, looking through the file on his desk. As he began with questions I kept looking over at the Harrisburg's. How could they be 'the other family'! They look so sweet, so gentle. Claire looked to be about 35, and had brown hair...like Katy...and brown eyes...like Katy...and a pointed nose...like Katy. There really were a lot of similarities between Katy and Mrs. Harrisburg, but at the same there were a lot of similarities between Katy and Suzan too.  
Mr. Harrisburg had black hair that was beginning to grey. He looked older than my father, but just like Mrs. Harrisburg, he looked nice.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Harrisburg, you claim Katherine is your daughter, am I correct?" Brandon asked  
"Yes because it's true. I even have her birth certificate to prove it" Mrs. Harrisburg said  
"Impossible! We have her birth certificate" Suzan said jumping up  
"I don't believe you were questioned, take a seat Mrs. Linphea" the judge said  
Suzan sat down crossing her arms  
"As my client has just stated, we have the birth certificate. If I may, let us compare them" Brandon said  
"It's so weird to see Brandon being all serious" Bloom whispered  
I nodded.  
"I was just thinking the same thing" I whispered  
Mrs. Harrisburg's lawyer handed Brandon a paper and Suzan handed Brandon another.  
"Let's see them" the judge said motioning for Brandon to bring them over  
Brandon put them down on the desk. The judge took a close look, using a magnifying glass. After about a minute, he looked up.  
"they're identical" He announced  
I looked at Helia and we both raised our eyebrows  
"this is interesting, I feel like I'm watching Judge Judy" Musa whispered  
Stella snorted  
"You watch Judge Judy?" she asked  
"you watch Oprah" Musa said  
"Touché" Stella said  
"Guys! Shut up, this isn't funny" Tecna murmured  
"I presumed so. Now we must figure out which is real and which is forged" Brandon said  
the judge took the two and handed them to a man standing beside him  
"He'll look over them and tell us which is forged" The judge announced  
In the meantime, Brandon continued to question.  
"Mr. Harrisburg, you stated earlier that you were both born in Massachusetts and have lived there since" Brandon said  
"Yes"  
"Then what exactly were you doing at the hospital of Connecticut?" Brandon asked  
"Excuse me!" The Harrisburg's lawyer said  
"I believe I'm speaking" Brandon said  
"And I'm interrupting"  
"Under what grounds?"  
"Under the grounds that I'm trying to prove this family innocent" Brandon said pointing to my parents  
"And what if they're not?" the other lawyer asked  
"Dude, just shut up and let him speak" Rose said with a groan. She was beginning to get antsy and bored.  
"Who said that?" the judge asked  
"Me" Rose said holding her hand up  
"no speaking or it'll result in immediate expulsion from the court room" he said  
"Okay. Jeez, chill out would ya?" Rose said  
"I said no talking" the judge said angrily  
"Loud and clear" Rose said  
The judge looked furious so Jamie covered Rose's mouth.  
"Sorry your honor, she's finished" Jamie said apologetically  
The judge looked at Brandon  
"continue"  
"How is it you gave birth to your 'daughter' in Connecticut, if you're from Massachusetts?" Brandon said  
"Simple, we were on vacation and her water broke"  
"Why were you vacationing if your wife was pregnant enough for her water to break?" Brandon asked  
"I don't think their vacationing periods are your business, nor do they have anything to do with this. Are you finished?" the lawyer asked  
"Very well" Brandon said, taking a seat beside Katy.  
The Harrisburg's lawyer walked up and started to question Katy and my parents.  
"Katherine, how was your childhood like?" he asked  
Katy looked at him and swallowed nervously  
"Come on Katy! Remember what Brandon said! Don't hesitate!" was all that went through my head  
"Well...it wasn't bad. I lived with a friend, Taylor Montgomery for 17 years, then when I turned 18 I moved in with the Linpheas. They've been nothing but nice to me" Katy said  
"What high school did you attend?" the lawyer asked  
"Lincoln high school, I attended with my now sister Flora Linphea. We knew each other even before we found out we were sisters"  
"Is that so? Now I'm curious to know how exactly you and your current wife met" The lawyer said  
I froze. I saw my Father's eyebrow twitch up and his right hand ball up into a fist under the table  
"We were work friends"  
"Isn't it strange that you two married only after your late wife died. Isn't it also strange how Katherine and your other daughter Flora are only 1 year apart, Katherine being older, which would only mean that you conceived her while still being married" The lawyer said  
" I don't believe that has anything to do with this" Brandon said  
"Oh but it does. By you proving to be unfaithful to your wife it only proves how much more of a liar you can be"  
My Father shot up, slamming his hands on the desk  
"That's absurd!" my father shouted  
"No sir, what's absurd is that we're standing here today when you and your wife are obviously guilty" the lawyer said  
"That is enough!" the judge said, getting everyone's attention back  
"we have the final results of which birth certificate is forged and which is the original" He said  
Of course we had the original! I mean, we had to! Katy has to be ours, I won't let her-  
"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Linphea but your birth certificate is forged" The judge announced  
Gasps filled our side of the room  
"impossible!" Suzan cried, grabbing Katy's wrists as if shielding her  
"There's no way!" Katy screamed  
"I...I was so sure..." I said trying to take it all in  
"I object! Over ruled! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Rose screamed, spitting out anything she knew about court  
"So I'm not the only one who watches Judge Judy" Musa murmured  
"Forging something like a birth certificate is a crime, so we're going to ask if you may stay back after the court is adjourned" the judge said to my parents  
"We never forged anything!" My Father demanded  
Suzan and Katy were already sobbing.  
"I now place custody of Katherine Harrisburg,"  
"Don't call me that!" Katy screeched through her tears  
"In the hands of Claire and William Harrisburg" the judge finished  
My eyes locked with the judge's. As his hand rose in the air, mallet in hand, all I could think was, how could this have happened? Why? His words kept repeating in my head,  
"I now place custody of Katherine Harrisburg in the hands of the Claire and William Harrisburg"  
It was like everything was moving in slow motion, and then I suddenly found myself standing up full force.  
"NO! STOP!" I cried  
Everyone gasped, looking at me. Helia squeezed my hand tightly, trying to pull me back down to my seat.  
"Please your honor! Just 1 minute, that's all I need to show you that Katherine LINPHEA is my sister" I said, annunciating on Linphea  
"Mam, the jury has decided. If you don't sit down we'll be forced to remove you" The judge said in an annoyed tone.  
I looked down.  
"Please" I whispered, my voice cracking  
He sighed.  
"What could you possibly say that would make me change my mind?" he asked  
I looked up, our eyes meeting again.  
"It's not what I can tell you, it's what I can show you" I said, digging into the pocket of my coat. My hands wrapped tightly around the object that may just save Katy from a life of resent and depression.  
"Here, look at this" I said handing it over to him  
"a picture? What does this have to do with anything?" the judge asked  
"Look see it's me and that girl Taylor Montgomery and Katy. We're at our local park, you must recognize it" I said  
He nodded  
"I do" he said  
"Look at the date" I said  
"December 12 1997" he said  
"We were 5 here. The Harrisburg's claim to have lost their child at age 5 on December 27 in Massachusetts. If Katy is pictorially standing here in Connecticut 15 days before they lost their daughter, how could she be their daughter?" I concluded  
The judge's brow furrowed and I could tell he was deep in thought.  
"Either way, the birth certificate the Linphea's handed over was still forged" the Harrisburg's lawyer said  
"On the way in Mrs. Harrisburg and I bumped into each other and our papers got scrambled, could it be that we may have switched birth certificates accidentally" I said  
The judge raised an eyebrow in shock, then turned toward the guard beside him.  
"I want to see the security tapes of outside" he said  
The judge was brought into the security room leaving us all nervously anticipating his return.  
"Flora, you may have just saved us" my Dad said gripping my hands tight  
"I'm having really bad anxiety" Katy said fanning her face  
"It'll be okay sweetheart" Suzan said, stroking her hair  
Suddenly the doors opened and the judge returned, an amazed look on his face. I never squeezed Helia's hand so hard. The room was dead silent except for the sound of the judge's footsteps against the floor tiles. The judge sat down and picked up his mallet. I suddenly felt like throwing up again, my head ache returning. I started to feel a few tears leak out.  
" Please, please, please" I chanted in my head  
"I now place custody of Katherine in the hands of...Paul and Suzan Linphea"  
Slam! The mallet hit the table as if to say, case closed.  
"AAAHHH!" we all screamed running around Katy who was being suffocated by my Dad and Suzan.  
"Katy!" Rose screamed jumping into her arms. I joined the hug as we all cried tears of joy.  
"I...I was so scared! I really thought..." Katy said through her tears  
"It's over now Katy, you are forever ours and don't you ever forget it" Suzan said  
As we slowly flooded out of the room, my smile turned to sadness as I watched Mrs. Harrisburg crying as well- only her tears were not tears of joy.  
"E..excuse me?" I said softly, tapping her shoulder  
She turned around, and when she saw me she quickly wiped away her tears.  
"Y...Yes dear?" she managed to choke out  
" I just want to say I'm really very sorry" I said  
"You don't have to apologize, please go join your family, we'll be alright" William Harrisburg said  
"No, it's not fair. You thought you had a child only to have her taken away from you...and it was because of me" They remained silent, just shaking their heads no.  
"Katy...needs you. She's happier with you than she would have ever been with us" Claire said  
That's when I had an idea.  
"I know what it's like, to have something taken away from you. I lost my mother, and I lost my Father for my whole childhood. But I gained it back...and no child, or parent, should ever have to suffer" I said  
They nodded  
"There's a child in my class, her name is Amy, she's one of the most intelligent, kindest, and most adorable 13 year old I've ever met. 2 days ago, I found out she lives in an orphanage. She yearns and needs parents like you just like you need a child" I said  
"what are you saying?" William asked  
"I'm not saying you have to, but please, go see the orphanage. You need this just as much as they do" I said  
I gave them the address, which they happily took, then went outside to join my family. I felt more comfortable now that I know I didn't just destroy their lives...  
"Flora! Come on! We're celebrating at our house!" Rose said  
"I would love to, but I really don't feel too well. I think I'll just head home" I said  
Helia caught my glance, and I immediately saw concern in his eyes.  
"what's wrong sweetheart?" Suzan asked  
"Just a cold" I said with a shrug  
" Get well, you'll definitely be missed" Katy said giving me the biggest smile I'd seen on her in at least a month  
"Get well"  
"Feel better!"  
"Thank you" I said  
I waved going toward the car. Helia followed after me.  
"What are you doing?" I asked  
"Yeah like I'm gonna go party while my wife is sick in bed, what kind of a husband do you take me for?" He asked  
I smiled, putting my hand in his.  
Helia drove us home, then started making a pot of chicken noodle soup. I went to the couch, kicking my heels off, then laying back.  
"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this" I called  
"It's not a hassle, really" he called back  
"Next time you're sick I'll do the same for you" I called  
"Can't wait" he called back  
I laughed, shaking my head  
I rested my head on the couch cushion shutting my eyes.  
While the soup cooked, Helia came out. He crouched down to match my height.  
"How do you feel?" he asked brushing my bangs out of my face  
I shrugged  
"nauseous" I said  
"still?" he asked  
I nodded  
"when does the nausea start coming usually?" He asked  
I sat up, and he sat next to me, wrapping me in his arms  
"Randomly throughout the day" I said  
"That's weird..." Helia said  
There was a long silence while Helia looked deep in thought.  
"Flora, don't take this in the wrong way, but are you late?" he asked finally breaking the silence.  
My face turned bright red.  
"Yeah...how did you know?" I asked  
His eyes got wide  
"what?" I asked  
He tilted my chin up so our eyes locked.  
"Flora, you know I love you very much, right?" he said  
I nodded  
"Of course, but where is this coming from all of a sudden?" I asked with laugh  
He took my hands in his, looking at me with gentle eyes.  
" Flora,"  
He stroked my cheek.  
" I think you may be pregnant"

**So first, when Helia said "are you late?" he meant her period for anyone that didn't get that. Second, holy freaking docious! So last week I logged on and noticed I haven't updated in almost 2 months! That's outrageous! I'm so pissed at myself! I'm really very sorry for the long wait. I've just been doing a lot. Right now I'm in Puerto Rico with my family because it's mine and my grandma's birthday trip we do every year. ( my birthday is on January 27 and for everyone who remembered and pm'd me thank you SO much!) I don't want you to think that I'm all spoiled going on a trip right after Christmas, it's mostly for my grandma who's turning 74! Good for you grandma! Anywhozles, I have not enjoyed a minute of my vacation because the guilt of not posting has been eating me alive! I'm really so sorry! Its times like these that I got the twitter thing because I could've told you guys in advance and not have you searching. All I can say is thank you for your patients and I give each and every one of you a virtual hug.  
Ps: I had to type this whole thing on my iPod because I couldn't bring my computer so please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
**


	15. 2nd Anniversary part 1

**Hey guys, whazup? So I've pretty much got nothing to say so…let's get on with our story! **

**Chapter 15:**

"3 months…3 months?!" I exclaimed to Helia excitedly

"Did I call it or what?" Helia asked

"You called it" I said

I breathed, trying to take it all in. I. Am. Pregnant. In less than 9 months I'll have a child of my own. Helia will be the Father.

What?! This is crazy!

Helia walked me outside to my car which I'd parked in the back of the hospital parking lot. Helia opened the door for me, winking. I laughed, getting into the driver's seat.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you later" He said

"And I won't be alone" I said pointing toward my stomach

"Cheesy pregnancy joke number 1, I wonder how many we can make in 9 months" He said

"I guess we'll just have to see won't we?" I said

He smirked, then gave me a quick kiss. He started walking back toward the hospital, not yet done with his work for the day. I smiled, driving away. I only kept thinking of my Mom. I wonder what she would say if she were here. She'd probably cry.

I smiled.

A few months passed and I was already starting to show. When we told my parents they both started crying- and screaming…and well, it sounded like an episode of Oprah going on in my kitchen. When we told our friends they hugged us…and then the boys started to high five Helia saying things like, "Way to go!", and, "Didn't know you had it in you!". I didn't really get it until about a week later. Yup, those are the boys. Honestly, I don't think they'll ever grow up, not for another 10 years at least. But hey, that's the way I like them.

In my second month of pregnancy Bloom gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. They named him Ethan. In my third month Katy got engaged! You remember that guy Jake Eraclion? Sky's brother? The one she met at Sky and Bloom's baby shower? Well, let's just say things went really, really well for them.

Everything in my life…it's just going so well. I never knew how great life could be until now. My whole life I've always had obstacles that kept me from achieving happiness. First it was my mom, then it was my Dad's affair, then it was putting the family back together, then Katy, and the list goes on. But now- there are no more secrets to be figured out.

It was pretty early in the morning that I woke up that day. I got ready for work then went to the kitchen. My stomach only showed a bit, nothing drastic. I started to make coffee when I felt 2 strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning" I said looking up

"I hope you remembered what today is" He whispered, resting his chin on my shoulder

"Of course, I was just hoping that you did" I said

He chuckled, kissing my cheek softly.

"Happy anniversary" He said

I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Happy anniversary to you too" I said

He picked me up and placed me on the counter gently.

"It's been a good 2 years my friend" He said

"You've been doing your job well" I said

"As have you" He said

"Well then I guess the only thing left to say is…keep up the good work?" I said

We both laughed

"Yes, definitely keep up the good work"

Then we kissed. There was a knock at the front door so Helia moved down to my neck.

"It's open!" I called, then hit Helia lightly on arm to tell him to stop

Helia sighed, lighting me off the counter and back on the floor.

"Why now?" He whined

I laughed, giving him another quick peck.

"Hey you guys" Rose said, walking in with Jamie. They've both grown so much lately. They've gotten taller and more mature. They both grew their hair out so they look much different than they did before. They were both 13 now, just starting 8th grade.

"Hey" I said

"So is this a thing now? Just showing up?" Helia asked

We all laughed

"Please Helia, it's always been a thing. Especially since you're in such close distance from our houses. If I were you guys I would have chosen a house that's not in walking distance" Jamie said

I shook my head with a laugh.

"You girls want something to eat?" I asked

"Nope- well, okay- but we just came by to wish you guys a happy anniversary" Rose said

"Thank you" I said

She and Jamie sat at the table together while I put 2 bowls in front of them and a few cereals.

"And Helia, ps, if I were you I wouldn't be complaining about us barging in. If it weren't for us, this house wouldn't even exist" Jamie said

Helia and I raised our eyebrows.

"Run that one by me again" Helia said

"Did we or did we not get you and Flora together" Jamie asked

I looked at Helia, both of us thinking the same thing. Here we go again….

"Oh yeah! True that Jamie! We made this happen" Rose said

"Yeah we did" Jamie said

"So I guess in a sense, we own this house" Rose said

"Yeah" Jamie said

I looked at Helia again.

"Oh really?" He said

Jamie smirked.

"Okay then, we'll be sure to send you guys the bill every month" Helia said

"Just leave it in the mailbox" Rose said patting Helia on the cheek

We all laughed.

"You 2 are crazy" Helia said going to our bedroom.

I nodded, then poured myself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee.

"So what do you have planned for today Flora?" Rose asked

"Just work really, although I think I'm going to stop at Bloom's for a bit to see baby Ethan-"

"No! No! No! About your anniversary" Rose said

"What about it?" I asked

Rose and Jamie looked at each other then slapped their faces.

"Honestly Flora, you're so oblivious" Rose said

Jamie nodded in agreement

"How exactly am I oblivious again?" I asked

"You didn't plan anything for your anniversary?" Jamie asked

"Helia and I don't do that, I was just going to make something special for dinner" I said

"Oh come on, you gotta go bigger" Rose said

"Bigger?" I asked

"Did you get him a present?" Jamie asked

"Well no but-"

"No present?!" Rose screamed

I shook my head.

"Flora, what are we going to do with you?" Jamie asked

"Jamie, Rose, stop messing with my wife" Helia said coming in

"We're not messing with her. We're educating her"

"Educating the educator, well that's ironic" I said

"Why aren't you 2 doing something special?" Rose asked him

"We are" Helia said

I looked at him confused

"We are?" I asked

"Mhm" He said uncaringly, slipping on his jacket

"Oh"

Who knew?

"Anyways, I've got to go. I'll see you later" Helia said leaving.

I went to the door.

"Wait, what are you planning Helia?" I called to him

He didn't answer. He turned around and shrugged before going into his car. I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head as I watched his smirking face drive away.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short update. I wasn't feeling to well as I wrote this and I kind of want to get to bed, so I'm cutting it short. I'll post tomorrow too though to make up for it. Don't you worry. And also, in the chapter after I'll be continuing the epilogue from Second Chances which means…Chelsea, Justin, and Charlotte are back. Wooooo! I know lots of you guys have been saying you miss them. Also, with Flora being pregnant that means a baby is on the way…duh…and that we need a name for their baby. I haven't decided the gender so you guys can start giving me some names in the comments- both boys and girl names. Here's some I was thinking about(I couldn't think of any boys names)- Rose, named after well…Rose. Namoi, named after Flora's mom. Lilianna, just because I think it's pretty and they could call her Lilly for short. Emma and they can nickname her Emmi. Maybe Avory? I don't know yet. You guys can help me out though, so definitely leave a comment about a name you like. **


	16. 2nd Anniversary part 2

**As promised, here's the other half. It might be a little short, like the last chapter. Don't think about it as 2 chapters though think about it as 1 chapter because together it'll be a normal chapter size. Don't worry though, the next one I'll make long like how they usually are. Anyways, let's get on with our story!**

**Chapter 16: **

"Everybody please take a seat, why don't we start today with some math" I announced, looking at the class. I scanned over my new 6th grade class that I've only had for a few months. I no longer taught Rose and Jamie, who were both in 8th grade now. It was kind of sad to not have them in my class anymore but I still enjoyed my current class.

The kids all returned to their desks, taking out their textbooks.

"Uhhh Mrs. Knightly" Nick said, walking into the classroom with 2 roses in his hand. Around the 2 roses was a pink ribbon, a note attached. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Some man outside asked me to give these to you" Nick said

"Oh…thank you sweetheart" I said taking them from him

He ran embarrassed back to his seat.

"Are those from your husband?" Caroline asked from the front row.

I sniffed them, nodding, "Yes"

The familiar smell of roses hit me, making me smile in delight.

Oh boy.

All of a sudden I got a text message. I quickly looked at it, knowing exactly who it was going to be.

"And so it begins" I read to myself.

Oh boy.

I picked up the card, reading it to myself.

_2 roses, representing 2 wonderful years with 1 very wonderful wife. _

I smiled, reading over a few times. I sighed, putting the card and the 2 roses down.

"Sorry for the interruption, where were we?" I said turning back to the class

The rest of the day went smoothly but I kept looking around waiting for Helia to jump out at me. Helia was definitely planning something, I could just feel it. Maybe a party with the whole family or something? I don't know.

It was finally dismissal time and as my kids were boarding the bus. Rose and Jamie walked over to me.

"So did Helia tell you anything or are we all totally confused?" I asked

"He won't tell us anything! It's so annoying!" Rose exclaimed

"We are 2 people meant to ALWAYS stay in the loop…why are we not in the loop?" Jamie asked

"I don't know! I've been texting him all day-"

"You were texting in class?" I asked

"What? No…. I was totally paying attention the whole time…" Rose said

"Rosalinda Linphea if I find out you're texting in class-"

"Hey! Isn't that Helia over there?" Jamie asked, pointing to a car waiting in the parking lot.

I looked over and sure enough there he was, waiting for me. I narrowed my eyes as he smirked in my direction.

"Thank you Helia! Talk about saved by the bell, am I right?" Rose murmured to Jamie who nodded in agreement.

"I think he wants me to go with him" I said

"No duh" Rose said

"What she means is…no problem, we'll just call Katy to pick us up." Jamie said linking her arm with Rose and turning to walk away

"Good thinking. Maybe we can work out some wedding plans on the way-"

As Rose and Jamie went on about Katy's wedding plans I started walking toward Helia. I had the 2 roses in my hand, smiling as I came closer to the car. Helia smiled, opening the door for me, then getting in on the other side.

"Hello Mrs. Knightly" He said playfully

I laughed.

"Thank you for the roses" I said leaning over to give him a kiss.

He started the car and began driving.

"And your card was really sweet too" I said

" I know, aren't I just the greatest?" He asked

I nodded

"Oh yeah, and the most modest" I said

He laughed.

He kept driving and after a while I started to get a bit curious.

"Sooo…where are we going?" I asked

"It's a secret" Helia said

"A secret? Now I'm intrigued" I said

"Good, because I assure you you're going to love it" Helia said, reaching over and taking my hand. I sighed.

"What?" Helia asked with a laugh

"It's just so….nostalgic. I remember sitting with you like this 6 years ago" I said

"Ah yes, back when if I looked at you you'd blush and stumble and do all sorts of hilarious things" Helia said

I hit his arm lightly

"I couldn't help it! You made me so nervous….and can you blame me? With all your teasing I don't know how I didn't just tear my hair out" I said

"And now?"

"Your teasing…remains, but I'm not nervous anymore" I said proudly

"I know, I just can't get you to blush anymore" Helia said

I smiled, nodding proudly.

"So I guess that means I win that game, huh?" I said

"It's not over yet, I still have time" Helia said

"Yeah, yeah"

We drove for 2 more hours, and honestly I was beginning to get a little confused. I'm pretty good with directions and I have no idea where in the world we were going. We made turns and twists and I kept seeing the same stores like 3 or 4 times. '

"Uhhh, do you need directions or something?" I asked

Helia smirked.

"Are you questioning my abilities here?" He asked

I smiled, shaking my head no.

"Can you at least clue me in now? Wherever we're going it's pretty far away" I said

"You'd be surprised" Helia said

I raised my eyebrows, but he just kept his mouth shut.

"Hel-"

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"Of course" I said

"Then don't worry about it. We'll be there in 10 minutes" Helia said

10 minutes? That's great! I'm so excited to see what he's got planned. If I know Helia it's gonna be something mind blowing. He's always been like that- mind blowing.

Helia turned onto a bunch of streets…they were all familiar to me. In fact, they were so familiar to me I could have sworn they were-

Helia turned into the drive way, turning to me.

"Tada!" He said

I looked at him stunned. We were sitting…in our drive way! 2 and a half hours….2 and a half hours we drove around only to end up home?

"Wait but we were-"

Helia started laughing. Not just any kind of laugh, a full out Helia laugh. The kind he saves for very special occasions.

I looked at him, confusion written all over me.

"Oh god Flora, you have to see your face right now" Helia said through laughs

"Helia, you're telling me we just drove around…in circles?" I asked

"Yup" He said

"For 2 and a half hours?" I asked

"Uh huh" He said

I sighed.

"Can I ask why?" I said with a laugh

Helia shrugged, getting out of the car. He came around the car, opening my door for me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Is there a party inside or something?" I asked

Helia shook his head, taking his key and opening up the door. I just stood there as he walked inside, unsure of what to think. He must have something inside, I mean what was the point of all that? Maybe he was trying to stall me and everyone is inside waiting to surprise me.

Helia poked his head out the door, his jacket off.

"You coming inside or are you just going to stand out there in the dark?" Helia asked

I shook my head as if snapping myself out of a trance then I ran inside, Helia shutting the door behind me.

So here we were, our 2nd anniversary together, just standing in our house. It was dead silent…no party. I just don't get why Helia made me think we were going somewhere then totally psyched me out. Was it supposed to be a prank? A game? I am so confused. Helia went into his office, leaving me standing in the kitchen. I sighed, taking my shoes of. I went into the fridge looking for something I could use to prepare dinner. We didn't have much in the house. I did find however a half empty carton of eggs, bread, and cheese.

I knocked on the office door.

"Come in"

I opened the door holding up the carton and the bread.

"Eggs or grilled cheese?" I asked, hiding my disappointment as best as I could

"You can choose, anything's alright with me" He said

"Well…we can have both if you want" I said

He nodded, not looking up from his papers. I sighed, exiting and shutting the door behind me.

I don't really understand why he's acting like this. First he was all romantic and the next second he's laughing at me and shutting the door to his office. That's when something very rare hit me: I was angry. I was angry, I was disappointed, and kind of a little offended that he would laugh at me.

I had 2 pans out on the stove. One I was using to make omelets, the other for grilled cheese.

"Helia, dinner's ready!" I called flipping the last omelet.

Helia came out of his office, kissing me on the cheek then sitting at the table.

"Smells good" He said…and I heard a bit of amusement in his voice.

What is he amused by exactly?

I put the food on the table, then sat opposite him like we always sit. We ate in silence and I kept seeing Helia's mouth twitch up into a smile he was trying to hide. I narrowed my eyes, standing.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked

"I…I decided I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed-" I said walking passed him. He took my hand, turning me around.

"You have to eat Flora. Not just for you but for the baby too" He said

I sat back down, defeated. There was another moment of silence until I was so full of questions I couldn't take it anymore.

"So when are you going to start explaining what the heck is going on?" I asked

Helia smirked

"What ever are you talking about?" Helia asked

"Helia, come on, don't play dumb" I said

"No Flora, say it. What did I do" Helia said

"You…never mind-"

"No, say what you want to say. Tell me honestly what's going on inside your head right now. I won't be offended" Helia said

I bit my lip

"You promise?" I asked

"I swear I won't get offended" He said

I sighed.

"Why were you acting so romantic before? The roses, the note…and you got my hopes up in the car as if you were taking me somewhere that's breath taking. Then all of a sudden you drive into our drive way and laugh in my face. Not to mention the fact that you just disregarded it completely as if you never did anything at all. Honestly if this is an anniversary that you do something I'd much rather go back to our anniversaries that we didn't do anything. It's a lot less disappointing" I said really fast, shutting my eyes.

Oh god, I hope he's not mad at me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes only to be met with Helia's radiant blue ones. He smiled and looked as though he was going to start laughing again.

"And you keep laughing at me too! Nothing about this is amusing!" I said angrily

He sighed, taking my hands.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings" He said softly

"But why did you do it? What was the purpose of all this? Was it a practical joke or something?" I asked

He shook his head.

"It wasn't a practical joke, but there is a purpose" Helia said

I looked at him confused.

"Honestly Flora I was waiting to see if you'd figure it out" He said

"What?" I asked

"Come here" He said

I got up and sat in his lap, his arms wrapping around me.

"I was being poetic" He said

"Poetic?"

"2 years ago today I made a promise to you that I would love you and care for you in the best of my ability" I nodded

"But did that change the amount of love and care that I show you every day?" He asked

I looked at him, still confused

"In other words, did I honestly need a promise to make me love and care for you? No. So for me an anniversary is just like every other day, in the sense that I love and care for you equally each day" He said

I looked at his face.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh….that makes a lot of sense" I said

Helia smirked.  
"Poetic, no?" He asked

I nodded.

"Yes, very poetic" I agreed

He kissed my forehead.

"Now you better not be upset anymore because if you are than I just broke my promise and the whole freaking poetic thing just goes to waste" He said

I laughed shaking my head.

"I have to give you the props though, what you did was deep" I said

"I'm just a deep guy" Helia said humorously

I rolled my eyes.

"But you know, there is a bright side to this" Helia said

"And what may that be?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck

"Since everybody thinks we went out somewhere nobody will be stopping by which means…"

"We have the house to ourselves" I finished

We looked at each other

"Wooo! For once!" We screamed together then started laughing.

We stood up, and just when I thought we were going to our room, Helia turned me around, pressing me up against the counter. He put his arms around my waist, tilting my chin up.

"So remind me again, where were we this morning before we were rudely interrupted?" Helia asked before lifting me up on the counter like he'd done in the morning.

"Well I believe we were right about here" I said

"What a coincidence!" He said

We both laughed then Helia pulled me in for a kiss. Who knew an anniversary at home could be so much fun?

**So there you have it. I'll have a Letter's Worth a Thousand Words up on Saturday then next comes the Infinitive 9, so get ready for those. Thanks so much for reading, love you guys! **

**PS. We're expecting some big snow storm tonight so if by chance it knocks out the power and I can't post on Saturday I'll…well I'll figure something out. (Please don't let that happen!)**


	17. Thanksgiving!

**Hey guys, sorry for the waaayyyy too long wait. I'll post for Letter's Worth a Thousand Words as soon as I can. Anyways, back to our story! **

**PS. You might find this chapter a bit of a déjà vu (evil/ excited grin) **

**Chapter 17:**

"Eeeeeeppppp! Jamie! Jonah Tanner just texted me!" 13 year old Rose exclaimed

"Oh my gosh Rose, you're so lucky!" Jamie squealed

I looked into the back of the car

"Girls stop squealing or you'll cause an avalanche!" Katy screamed as we all laughed

"But Katy, Jonah Tanner just like, totally texted her!" I said in a high pitched voice, dramatically flipping my hair back

Everyone laughed

"How much longer until we get there?" Katy asked

"About 3 and a half hours" Helia said from the front seat

"3 and a half hours!?" Rose and Jamie squealed

"Yup" Helia said

"How can that be possible? We've already driven for…" Rose said checking the clock on her phone

"4 hours" She said

"Oh it's possible, considering Flora makes us stop every 25 miles to pee!" Katy said

I turned back to look at them

"I'm 6 months pregnant! Kill me!" I said to her

"If you're pregnant how are you going to do all of the fun stuff we do on Thanksgiving?" Jamie asked

"I've been doing them for 7 years now, I'm not going to stop because of a pregnancy alright" I said

"What if while your ice skating you're water breaks or something?" Katy asked

"Than I have just scarred any children that are standing on the ice" I replied

Everyone started laughing

"I can't wait to get there. I haven't seen Chelsea and Justin since your wedding 2 years ago" Katy said

"Wow, we've been married for 2 years already?" I asked

"I guess we have" Helia said with a shrug and a laugh

Jamie poked her head into the front

"Wow you guys sure are committed to this relationship" Jamie said sarcastically

"Let me tell you something Jamie. Every time I look at my beautiful wife, it feels like the first time I met her and fell in love" Helia said

"Flattery will get you no where my friend, and ps, it took you a year to admit your feelings to me so I wouldn't exactly call it love at first sight" I said

Helia and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Ummm…yeah we're still here you know!" Katy said

We all laughed

Katy's phone buzzed

"Mom and Dad are already there" Katy announced

Everyone moaned

"We'll be here forever!" Rose whined

"Let's not be melodramatic" Helia said

"Guys…okay don't hate me.." I started

"You have to go to the bathroom again!?" They all screamed….even Helia! Traitor….

"I'm pregnant! Have you people no decency?! You don't yell at a pregnant women!" I screamed

"Holy crap, this goes on for another 3 months" Katy said smacking her forehead

"You guys are so mean" I said with a laugh, crossing my arms

"Except me right?" Helia asked with his cute smile  
"You did this to me!" I screamed pointing at my huge belly

Everyone started laughing

"No, but really I like being pregnant. Or at least having a child. That's what I like" I said

"Me too. I think we'll be good parents" Helia said

"You guys will be the best parents ever! I can see you guys doing all fun stuff! And we'll come over ALL the time!" Rose said

"Well you 3 practically live in our house so…." Helia said

"This is true" Jamie said

"Well could you not? They've got good food, entertainment, and wife/husband banter, how much better can it get?" Rose asked

I laughed

"Is that all we are to you? Food, entertainment, and banter?" I asked, hands on hips

"Yes" Katy said

We all laughed

"I really love you guys" I said smiling

Yup, you guessed it! It's that time of the year again! We're going up to the mountains to see Helia's family, as usual. It's been my tradition now for 7 years and each time it seems to just get better.

I'm about 6 months into the pregnancy. It's been good so far, I don't really get morning sickness. I do get cravings though. Like one morning I woke up at like 5am and decided to drive to the nearest Dunkin Donuts for a jelly donut. I don't even like jelly donuts!

Helia and I have been talking about possible names for the baby. Whether it's a boy or girl, we don't know. Rose said that if it's a girl we should go for the obvious- or rather, obvious to her, and name the baby after her. Jamie says we should name it after her. I like the name Max, but Musa's already called that name. Musa's been pregnant for about 4 months now. (Ha! I have a pregnancy buddy! Woo!)

Katy's phone began ringing again. She looked at the screen and smiled.

"Hi sweety" She said answering

And that would be Jake.

"Okay. Happy Thanksgiving and I'll see you in 3 days" She said

She hung up the phone and then looked out the window happily. I'm so happy she's finally found the right guy. They're so good for each other. Jake is a business man so he travels a lot. He sells equipment and stuff to different companies. After Jake and Katy get married she'll be traveling with him, so that's kind of sad. As long as she's happy though, that's all that matters.

Rose's phone buzzed and she looked down excitedly.

"Is it Jonah again?" Jamie asked

Rose nodded excitedly.

"Imagine Morgan's face when she finds out her boyfriend is texting you" Jamie said

The 2 laughed and high fived.

"Uhhhh…what? Who's Morgan?" I asked

"Who's Jonah?" Helia asked protectively

"Relax Helia, he's just a boy" Rose said

"Who has a girlfriend" I said, raising an eyebrow

"Morgan is the biggest bi-"Rose looked at me, "b-word, Morgan is the biggest b-word in the whole school. Sooner or later he'll realize and dump her" Rose said

"And you want that in a guy?" I asked

"Well….Jamie, back me up on this one" Rose said

"He's hot. Like waaaaaayyyy hot. And popular too, but that's just a bonus" Jamie said

"Rose" I said

"Let me handle this one Flora" Katy said turning to Rose

"Katy you too? This is so embarrassing!" Rose said turning red

Jamie laughed, sitting back and watching.

"There was a time, a long, long, LONG time ago, when I had a crush on the hottest boy in school, the most popular guy in school. And do you know who that was?" Katy asked

Rose and Jamie looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me-" Jamie said

"Oh yes, I, Katy Linphea, had a crush on Helia Knightly!" She announced

"GROSS!" Rose and Jamie said, gagging

"You really think I'm the hottest and most popular guy?" Helia asked playfully

Katy laughed, smacking him.

"Shut up!" She said

"And for the record I did not think you would end up being my brother in law so don't go off thinking I'm some kind of…" She looked at Rose and Jamie, "S-word, don't go off thinking I'm some kind of s-word" She finished

"What's the s-word?" Jamie asked

"Slut" Rose said

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Jamie said

"Rose! Jamie!"

"Sorry! Okay, now finish the story and teach me some kind of a lesson" Rose said

"Back to the story, I threw myself at Helia. I tried EVERYTHING" Katy said

"It's true" Helia said

"And what happened?" Jamie asked

"My step sister ended up marrying him. What do you think happened?" She asked

"Oh right" Jamie said sheepishly

"Anyways. Whenever Helia had any girlfriends I would come between them somehow and then end up being hated. I was known as the school's s-word" Katy said

"Really?" Rose asked

Helia, Katy, and I nodded.

"It really made me feel like crap. Rumors went around, and all of the girls hated me. Boys liked me, I'm not gonna lie, but girls hated me" Katy said

"So what you're saying is, if I don't stop coming between Morgan and her boyfriend I'm gonna end up like you?" Rose said

"Well that's one way to put it" She said offended

"What she means is, you never want to be that 'other girl' who came between the relationship. It gives you a bad name" I said

"I'm gonna have to stop texting Jonah, aren't I?" Rose said

"Here's some advise Rose, go for the nice ones that wont break your heart" Katy said

"Or, you know, don't go for any at all" Helia said

Katy and I laughed but Jamie and Rose hit him on the arm.

"What? I was a teenage boy once, I know what's going on in their heads" Helia said

"What?" Rose asked curiously

"Well….it's….you know what? Ask me in 5 years" Helia said

Rose huffed and then the car went silent.

"This car just got awwwkkwaarddd" Katy said

We all started laughing.

The rest of the road trip went well. There wasn't a lot of traffic so we ended up arriving at the hotel at 1am. We usually go for 2 or 3am so we actually made good time. When we pulled in I got really excited. We saw Chelsea and Justin's car parked in front. Rose suggested we play a prank on them and leave a fake parking ticket in their windshield but we decided against it after deep thought. (Deep thought= Katy complaining that she's tired and cold and threatens to kill us if we don't go inside) We split off into our usual rooms, Helia and I into one, Rose, Jamie, and Katy in another. I fell asleep that night excited for the rest of our trip.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

"Flora"

I heard my name being called and I felt my body being shaken but I did NOT want to get up. I was so tired from the night before.

"Flora" I heard again. That was definitely Rose's voice.

"Why don't you try pouring water on her head?"

"Or how about using Katy's sock? That'll definitely wake her up"

"Oh shut up! Why don't we use your sock, huh?"

"Watch it or I'll tell Jake all about how you-"

"I'm up!" I said finally, after hearing enough fighting.

I opened my eyes and saw Rose, Jamie, and Katy standing in the hotel room.

"Great! Now get dressed so we can go down to breakfast" Jamie said I groaned, then laughed shaking my head.

"What is wrong with you 3?" I asked

"We don't know" They answered together

I rolled my eyes, then I sat up.

"Where's Helia?" I asked looking toward the empty side of the bed.

"He's taking a shower in our room. He didn't want to wake you. Isn't he so sweet?" Rose said

I nodded, then got up.

"I'll need 5 minutes" I said with a smile

They nodded, leaving.

"Flora Linphea, only girl who can get ready in 5 minutes" Katy said with a snort

I laughed, then went to my suitcase and pulled out my clothes. I put on jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a scarf. I put on knee high boots and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

I opened the door and Katy, Rose, Jamie, and now Helia were waiting for me.

"Good morning" Helia said giving me a quick kiss.

"Good morning" I said with a smile as we began to walk toward the elevator.

"I can't wait to see Chelsea!" Rose said as we got into the elevator

"I just texted her that we're coming down" Helia said

"I'm excited" I said as the elevator shut

Katy hit the Lobby button then the elevator began to go down.

"What dress did you bring to wear tonight?" Jamie asked Rose

"My blue one with the silver" Rose said

"I brought my pink one, can we switch?" Jamie asked

Rose nodded

"I brought my red one, I hope it's good enough for tonight" Katy said

"Yeah it should be fine. As long as you wear it with your black heels" I said

"That's good because-"

"Man I hope we have a son" Helia said

We all started laughing.

The elevator opened and we all walked out when suddenly.  
"AHHHH!"

Suddenly I was attacked to the ground. I screamed, startled, then started laughing when I realized who it was.

"Chelsea!" I screamed

Helia had been attacked by Justin to the ground and Charlotte jumped on Jamie.

"Flora! Oh my god! I forgot you were pregnant. I wouldn't have attacked you if…KATY!" Chelsea suddenly got up and ran at Katy hugging her.

"Chelsea!" Katy screamed

I laughed, as Helia helped me up.

"You okay?" He asked

I nodded.

"What the hell you guys?" Helia said to Justin

"Oh come on, you set yourself up for this. You text us you're coming down and expect not to get ambushed? Really?" Justin said

Helia and I looked at each other, then nodded

I saw Charlotte then hugged her.

"Oh my goodness, you got so big" I said looking at her

"I'm 8 now" She said proudly. I could see she'd lost her 2 front teeth. She looked so much like Chelsea now, but with a hint of Justin.

I turned to Justin and he hugged me, then he looked at my stomach.

"Holy crap dude, either you're really pregnant or you have a mutation because that is huge" He said bluntly

I laughed as Chelsea smacked him.

"Justin! You're such an idiot!" She said smacking him

"Ow! Spousal abuse!" He announced

We all laughed at them as Charlotte tried to pull them apart.

"You guys are so embarrassing" Charlotte said

Chelsea and Justin stopped and looked at each other, then started cracking up.

"What did you say?" Justin asked

"I said you were embarrassing" Charlotte said with a smile

"Get over here you little stinker" Justin said while laughing. Justin put Charlotte in a head lock, not a tight one of course.

"I didn't think we'd have to deal with this until you were at least a teenager" Chelsea said

Justin let Charlotte out of the head lock while still laughing.

"Oh jeez, that was hilarious" Justin said

"She thinks that was embarrassing, just wait till she brings a boy home" Chelsea said to us

We all laughed as Charlotte turned red.

"Why are you blushing?" Justin asked pinching her cheeks

"Stop it!" She said pulling him off

"Are you embarrassed cause we're talking about boys?" He asked teasingly.

"Daddy, stop" She whined

Chelsea and Justin laughed again.

Charlotte turned to us then pointed at her parents.

"See what I have to deal with?" She said with attitude, which only made Chelsea and Justin laugh harder

Charlotte turned, then stomped toward the dining room.

"Look who got sassy" Helia said

Justin nodded.

"You don't even know the half of it" Justin said

We all laughed then walked toward the dining room together. Rose and Jamie walked ahead of us.

"As Justin rudely said, you are looking really pregnant. When are you due?" Chelsea asked

"Like late January" I said

"When you tell grandma she's gonna flip" Chelsea said referring to Helia's grandmother.

She and Helia's grandpa had moved to Florida so she hadn't seen me in a while.

"Did she flip when you told her you were pregnant?" I asked

"Yeah, and she almost killed me when I told her I was engaged to this" Chelsea said pointing at Justin

"Really?" I asked

"Ah yes, I remember that. That was funny. Didn't she-" Helia started, but was cut off

"Hit me with her purse 4 times, yes" Justin said

"Wait, she didn't like you?" Katy asked

Justin, Chelsea, and Helia snorted.

"No" Justin said

"But she doesn't hate you now" I said

"I grew on her. Once Charlotte entered the picture it was all cool" Justin said

Chelsea and Justin, despite the jokes we make about them and the jokes they make about themselves, are really great parents. I actually admire them. Charlotte is such a sweet girl and they've raised her so well. I hope I can be just like them….

We got to the dining room and sitting at the table we always sit at was my parents, Helia's parents, Helia's grandparents, my grandparents, and all of Helia's aunts and uncles. When we saw them Rose and Jamie ran ahead and hugged everyone. When I got to the table I hugged everyone.  
"Hi sweetheart" Helia's mother said as I kissed her cheek.

Helia's father gave me a hug, then I went and hugged all of Helia's aunts and uncles. I went to Helia's grandmother and when she looked at me she screamed excitedly.

"Look at you!" She said kissing my cheek

I laughed and thanked everyone while they congratulated me and Helia.

"Oh I remember when you came here that first Thanksgiving. You only came as a friend. I don't want to know what happened in between, but I'm so happy that it did" She said

I laughed nervously, blushing. Helia came and took my head.

"Thank you grandma that means a lot" He said saving me from a very awkward moment.

Helia pulled me over to the table we were sitting at with Katy, Justin, Chelsea, Rose, Jamie, and Charlotte. It's weird that we still sit at the 'kids table' even though most of us are over 20. Eh, who cares. We're the fun table!

The waiter came over to our table, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Hey! You guys are back again this year?" He said

Jamie held her hand up and he gave her a high five.

"Awww, you didn't forget us? Carlos!" Rose said

"How could I forget my favorite family?" He said, playing along. Carlos was our waiter almost every year since we came here. He's the best. He's really funny and really nice.

"We'll all have our usuals I believe" Chelsea said looking around

We all nodded.

"Awesome" Carlos said writing it down

"Okay, I think that's everything. Call if you want anything else" Carlos said, then he went off

"Man I love this place" I said

"I know, I feel like I'm at a second home" Justin said

"Oh please, you new comers don't know anything. Helia and I are the true Thanksgiving goers" Chelsea said putting her arm around her cousin

"What about me?" Jamie asked

"You came 7 years into it, doesn't count. We were here since the beginning" Helia said

"Yeah well," Jamie stuck her tongue out, and Chelsea stuck it back.

"Huh, maybe this is the kids table" I said

We all laughed.

Our food was brought and we all ate. It was awesome!

"Why does this place have such good food?" I asked taking a piece of toast from Helia's plate.

"Hey" He said hitting my finger with his fork

"Hey what?" I said

"Watch it or I'll stab you" He said jokingly

I laughed nudging him. I licked the toast then put it back on the plate.

"There, happy?" I asked

"Ha! Well played Flora!" Chelsea said putting her hand up for a high five, which I proudly took.

Helia picked up the toast, showed it to everyone, then ate it.

"Helia!" I cried

"That's so gross, Helia!" Jamie said

Helia and Justin were laughing.

"That's how it's done. You show her bro, us men don't care about germs. We laugh in the face of germs, ha-ha" Justin said

Helia nodded, fist pounding him.

"Oh men" Katy said shaking her head

"So what should we do after breakfast?" Chelsea asked

"Can we go ice skating?" Jamie asked

"We always save ice skating for Friday night" Chelsea said

"How about we hit the pool?" Katy said

"That's a good idea" I said

"Oh by the way you guys, I was looking at the activities sheet and guess what they're having tonight, a mechanical bull!" She said

"No way! I've always wanted to ride one!" Rose exclaimed

"Did you read the fine print? It said 40 dollar riding fee plus you have to sign a paper saying you wont sue them if you get injured or die" Justin said

"I know, but I figure it'll be pretty funny to watch people fall off it" Chelsea said

"Ohhhhhh, now I see where you're going with this" Justin said

After breakfast we told all the adults what we wanted to do. They wanted to go play bingo so we split up. We went upstairs and changed into our swim suits, then went down to the pool.

It was, as always, really fun. We had the whole pool to ourselves so we were free to act as crazy and obnoxiously loud as we wanted. Justin and Helia did all these awesome flips and tricks into the pool and Jamie, Rose, and Charlotte tried to copy them. Chelsea and Katy tried too, but both failed miserably. I looked at them and I was like, yeah right I could get my pregnant butt to do that. If I wasn't pregnant I probably would but for the time being, no thank you. We swam for like 2 hours then went upstairs to shower and change. It was around noon when we joined the adults in the lobby where an intense game of bingo was going down. We all sat on the couches, watching the adults playing. Jamie, Rose, and Charlotte got a board game from the front desk, and the rest of us were just talking. Chelsea and Justin sat with their feet up on the table in front of us. Justin had his arm around Chelsea. I sat next to Helia, his arm around me. Katy sat next to us texting on her phone.

"Guys, look at Grandma. Notice the determined look in her face" Justin said with a laugh

We all laughed when we saw her.

"Oh snap, don't f with grandma when she's playing her bingo" Helia said

"BINGO!" Justin suddenly screamed

We all looked at him with shocked faces. The room turned to him.

"Sorry everybody, false alarm, I only have an ingo!" He announced

The room boo'd him and we had to suppress our laughter.

"Justin, you have no idea how many people hate you right now" I said through my laughter

Charlotte looked up from the game.

"Daddy!" Charlotte said

"My own daughter is against me? What has this world come to?" Justin said

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Did she just roll her eyes at me?" Justin asked Chelsea

"I think she did" Chelsea said

"Get over here young lady" Justin said, but you could hear the playfulness in his voice

Charlotte got up and walked to her Dad, groaning, but there was a smile on her face. She knew she wasn't in trouble.

"What?" She asked, hands on hips.

Justin put his hands on his hips teasingly.

"Are you mocking me?" She asked angrily

We all laughed.

"Sassy, snap, snap" Justin said snapping at the air

"Stop mocking me!" Charlotte said with a stomp

Justin laughed.

Charlotte turned and walked back to the game.

"Wait, come here" Justin said

"What?!" Charlotte screamed

"I love you" Justin said

Charlotte lifted her fist up.

"You're no fun anymore" Justin said

Charlotte stuck her tongue out at him so he stuck his tongue out back.

"Okay, children. That's enough" Chelsea said

"You know, I never took you to be the authority figure" Helia said

"When you have a husband that's a man child you have to be" Katy said

"I am not a man child" Justin said

We all looked at each other

"Yes you are" We all said together, even little Charlotte

Justin's mouth flew open.

"I am offended!" He said

"Good" Chelsea said giving his cheek a pat

Justin looked at Helia, Katy, and I.

"See what I have to put up with?" Justin asked

"Oh shut up. I feel like we have the same conversation every day" Chelsea said

"You wonder why" Justin said

I smiled.

"Hey by the way Katy, where's Jake? You told him he was invited, right?" Chelsea said

"Yeah, he couldn't come. He's in Philadelphia on business" Katy said

"Poor kid, he had to be alone on Thanksgiving" Justin said

"The inhumanity of it all" I said shaking my head

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you Flora!" He said

I smiled.

"Well, I cant wait to meet him at the wedding." Chelsea said

Katy smiled and nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day we went outside for a walk. There was a park in the back so we played for a while. By 5 o'clock Katy said that she had to go up to do her hair and the rest of us followed. Thanksgiving night has always been really important to Helia's family. Everybody in the hotel gets all dressed up and we have a big banquet dinner. Then, afterwards, they have a party with desserts and stuff. It's really fun.

I brought a light pink gown. It was a simple dress, just the way I like it. I put on white flats, but you couldn't really see them under the dress. I put on a bit of make-up and left my hair out. I left the bathroom to see if Helia was ready. He was sitting on the bed putting his shoes on.

"You look beautiful" He said

I smiled, blushing.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome yourself" I said

He smirked. "Thank you" He said

I looked in the mirror.

"Helia if I ask you something you have to promise you'll tell me the truth" I said

"Okay, I guess that seems moderately fair" He said

I looked at him.

"Do I look fat?" I asked

Helia burst into laughter which made me blush.

"Stop laughing!" I said

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He said

"Seriously" I said

"Flora, you look beautiful. I just told you that, didn't I?" He asked

"Yeah but still"

"Don't worry. You do not look fat"

"Then why did you laugh?" I asked

"Because I never heard you ask me that. Since when do you care?" He said

"Since….since….it was just a question" I said

"Flora Knightly, it better have been just a question. Don't be insecure about things you shouldn't be insecure about" He said

I nodded. He gave me a look.

"What? Should I salute?" I asked, then saluted him

He laughed, then checked his watch.

"We should go down for dinner" Helia said. I nodded.

"Their turkey is the best" I said

"That's more like it" Helia said giving me a kiss.

I laughed, shaking my head.

We went down last. Everybody was all dressed up beautifully. We took some family pictures then went into the dining room for dinner. They had all the tables set with the turkey and everything so waiters weren't really necessary. The room smelled so good. As I looked at all of the dishes I suddenly forgot about my "am I fat" notion. Instead of having 2 separate tables, we had one big one. I sat next to Mr. Knightly, Helia on my right. Across from us were Chelsea and Justin.

"As tradition, I will say our prayer of thanks" Rose said, as we all took each other's hands. Oh this one's gonna be good….

"I'm thankful for my family, friends, and of course, boys. I'm thankful for the unlimited plan you somehow managed to convince my Dad to get, I'm thankful for Jake who's made Katy happy, I'm thankful that you made Flora get pregnant, cause it's about time," Justin snorted.

"What?!" Rose asked, annoyed that he interrupted her

"I'm sorry who got Flora pregnant?" He said

Chelsea slapped him as we all started laughing. I covered my face in embarrassment.

"Justin, I am trying to talk to God here! Can you hold the perverted comments?" Rose said

Justin put his hands up in defense.

"As I was saying but was so rudely interrupted, I'm thankful for my best friend who's been with me all this time," Rose smiled at Jamie

"I'm thankful for one direction cause well, self explanatory, I'm thankful for-"

"Okay Rose, let's wrap it up" Suzan said as politely as she could

"Thanks a bunch, amen" She said

"Amen"

We all dug into the food. I ate turkey, and stuffing, and brisket, and potatoes, and it was all as delicious as I remember.  
"Auugghhh! I just gained about a million pounds" Chelsea said

"Well now, that's just classy" Justin said

"I don't take that offensively coming from you"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked

"You're not classy, duh" She said

"You hate classy" He said

"That is true" Chelsea said

Justin smiled and nodded as if to say, "so there!".

You know after you eat Thanksgiving meal and you feel really tired? Well this family is exactly the opposite. After the big meal, what do we do? Oh that's right, we dance.

At the party afterward they got a band to play and everything. Rose, Jamie, and Charlotte were owning the dance floor while Justin was owning the dessert table. Helia and I were dancing together and it was hilarious. As Helia spun me I saw Chelsea and Katy at the bar. Oh boy…

Suddenly the music stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemn"

Helia and I stopped dancing as we looked to see the lead singer of the band waiting for silence.

"For the remaining hour we'll be having an open mic. Anybody can come up, so have fun!" He said

I looked at Helia.

"Karaoke? This has Chelsea written all over it" I said

He nodded.  
We walked back to our table where everyone was looking at the book of songs.

"I want to do a song" Rose said

"Me too, but you have to come up with me" Jamie said

"I'll do one too" Chelsea said

"I have an idea, why don't we all pick songs for each other. Like the other cant know what the song is until they go up to sing it" Justin said

"Oh yeah!" We said excitedly

"Fine, but you have to go first" Chelsea said

"Fine with me" Justin said

Justin drank his glass of wine in one gulp then stood approaching the mic.

"Get ready to be embarrassed baby" He said, pointing toward Charlotte

Charlotte laughed.

"What song should I tell them?" Chelsea asked

"I know, tell them to do..." I whispered a song in her ear

"Perfect! Public humiliation is about to begin!" She said

She went up to the DJ and told him the song. He nodded with a smile then she returned.

"Hello everybody. I just want to say that I dedicate this song to the woman I love, Chelsea, baby, this ones for you! Whatever this one is…it's for you!" He said pointing

Chelsea looked at me and we started laughing.

The music began and Justin looked at us, realizing what song it was. He didn't even care, he just got into it.

"They told him don't you ever come around here, don't wanna see your face you better disappear. The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear so beat it, just beat it!" He sang

I laughed as he danced around the stage.

"Woooo! Justin!" We screamed

"Wooo! Justin! You're so pretty!" Chelsea screamed for her husband

"Just beat it! Beat it! Beat it!" He sang

"Oh god, Justin is such a funny drunk" I said to Chelsea

"The sad thing is, he's not drunk" Chelsea said

The whole room was laughing. I looked at Helia and we both had tears in our eyes from laughing.

"You better sing" he said

"No way" I said

"Please?"

"You couldn't pay me a million bucks to do that. Let's see you sing" I said

He smiled, shaking his head.

"Beat it!" Justin finished

He put the mic down, getting off the stage.

"Prepare to die woman!" He said once he came back

"That was so funny"

"Really? Michael Jackson?" He said

Chelsea laughed, nodding.

"You're up next" He said

She got up.

"Oh man, I'm in for it" She said

"Listen, just remember, we'll be recording this then posting it online" Katy said

We all laughed as Chelsea got on stage. Justin went to the DJ and told him what song to play.

"Testing, testing" Chelsea said

"Well that was my husband's rendition of Beat It by Michael Jackson. Now I'll be singing….I'm not really sure, but if you anybody records this I will hunt you down and kill you" She said before the music started

"Wooo! Chelsea!" Helia cheered, holding up his phone that was already recording

The music started and Chelsea immediately knew what it was.

"NO!" She screamed

We all started laughing

"I like big butts and I cannot lie?" She said to us

"Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!" Justin cheered and the whole room followed

"Oh jeez, fine! Charlotte cover your ears" She said

Justin put his hands over Charlottes ears.

"Oh my god, look at her butt, it is so big" Chelsea began singing along, then started laughing

"I cant do this!" She cried

"You have to!" Justin screamed

"I…I like big butts and I cannot lie…big butts and I wont deny…" She started to sing, but couldn't keep up with the beat. Basically, it was horrible. Horrible funny that is.

When the song ended she got off stage.

"That was evil" She said to Justin, who just laughed

"Who's the next victim?" Chelsea asked

"I think Grandma should go" Jamie said

"Oh no" She said shaking her head

"Yeah! Grandma! Grandma! Grandma!" Chelsea cheered

"Come on Grandma, show off your voice!" Helia said

I just shook my head laughing. How could you not? Come on.

"Please Grandma?" Charlotte said

Helia's Grandmother stood up.

"Alright" She said

"Wooooo!" I cheered as she approached the mic.

"Oh thank you for giving me this chance. Please let me pick the song" Justin begged

"Fine, but nothing that'll make her hate you again" Chelsea said

"Yes!" Justin said running to the DJ

He came back with a smirk.

"What did you tell him to do?" I asked

"Just wait" He said excitedly.

The music came on and I didn't recognize the song until Helia's grandma started to sing the lyrics off the screen.

"Oops I did it again, I-" She started singing

"Brittany Spears! You're making my grandma do Brittany Spears? Oh god" Chelsea said

Helia and I were laughing so hard.

"Man, this is golden" Helia said to Justin

Justin nodded through his laughter, high fiving Helia.

"Wooo! Come on! Show us your moves!" Katy called

We laughed harder as she started to dance.

"Helia, please tell me you're still recording" Rose said

Helia nodded through his laughter.

The song ended and she took a bow, returning to our table.

"Wasn't I good?" She said

"Oh yeah, best all night" We told her nodding

Rose and Jamie sang a song then we got Charlotte up there too. Justin and Helia got up and sang a song devoted to Chelsea and I. It was pretty funny. After the party ended at 12:30, we went for half an hour to watch people ride the mechanical bull they had set up. Chelsea was right, watching people fall off was hilarious.

At around 1am we finally went up to our hotel room. Poor Charlotte was exhausted. I was exhausted. When I got upstairs I immediately changed out of my dress and into pajamas. It was really cold in the mountains so Helia turned the heat on. The warmth mixed with the exhaustion had me asleep in Helia's arms within seconds.

**So, there you have it. This one was pretty long. The next chapter will be Katy's wedding, so you'll get a taste of who Jake really is. His character hasn't really talked much yet so that'll be exciting. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. **


	18. Katy's big day

**Hey guys. Guess what time it is? It's updating time! But before I start I just want to let you guys know that I have finals in 2 weeks then I'm off for summer vacation, so you'll probably get more updates. **

**Chapter 18:**

"Hey Flo, feeling any better?" Layla said on the other end of the phone.

I was sitting in bed, wrapped under the covers, with my phone on my ear.

" Not really…but on the up side Rose is being a sweetheart today and assisting Katy instead of me" I said

"Doesn't she do that anyway?" Layla asked

"Yeah but now she's got the title 'maid of honor'…understudy" I said

Layla laughed.

"By the way, how's Katy doing?"

"Oh you know…."

"A nightmare?" Layla asked

"Well…"

"Oh god, don't tell me she's one of those brides"

"Her wedding is tomorrow and her maid of honor is sick in bed" I said

"That is true…but anyways, how's the baby doing?" Layla asked

"Still in there and kicking away" I said

"And this is why Nabu and I aren't having any kids"

"Because you don't want to get kicked?"

"Flora, you have a human being inside of you! Doesn't that freak you out?" Layla asked

"Hey, Tecna and I took AP biology in high school, nothing freaks me out anymore" I said

Layla laughed.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Layla asked

"I'm still not certain but I've been thinking about Avery or Lilly or something" I said

"Those are pretty. What if it's a boy?" Layla asked

"Well I like Max but Helia wants a Jason" I said

"If it's a girl you can always name her after yours truly" She said

"Layla Linphea…" I said thoughtfully

"Has a nice ring to it, no?" Layla said

I laughed

"I'll tell you what, it's definitely our plan B" I said

"Yes!" Layla said

"What's so great about Plan B?" I asked

"Now I can rub it into Rose's face that she's only Plan C! Ha!" Layla said

I laughed again, shaking my head.

"What does that make Jamie?" I asked

"Plan D"

I shook my head again, smiling.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open.

"You know what Lay I'm gonna have to go. I think bridezillas home" I said

"Tell her I said hi" Layla said in a singy tone.

I laughed.

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone just as Katy entered the room, Rose and Jamie trailing behind her.

"Flora! You're still sick?" Katy cried

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Blame the child within me!" I said covering my face as she threw a pillow at my face.

Katy groaned, collapsing on the bed.

"This is a disaster" She said, covering her face with her hands.

"Katy! Come on, this isnt a disaster" Jamie said comforting her

"Yeah, you still got us" Rose said

Katy looked at them.

"You're not helping" She said, then covered her face again.

Rose and Jamie looked at her with their mouths open. Rose clenched her fists, looking at me.

"Calm down" I mouthed

She let out a breath, then turned to Katy.

"Katy, all day you've been really uptight and I'd really appreciate it if you'd try to cooperate" Rose said with clenched teeth.

"Cooperate? Me? I am not the problem here!"

"Katy, what's the problem?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder  
"Let's see, my dress hasn't come yet, the flowers aren't ready, my hair dresser just canceled on me and my maid of honor is 8 months pregnant!" She screamed

"Hey, that one was on you" Jamie murmured to Rose

"Told her to pick me but no, Flora had to be the maid of honor" Rose murmured to Jamie

"Okay, okay. Everyone calm down" I said

"Says you, you've been in bed all day. We've been running around town" Katy said

"Okay, okay. First things first, I'm out of bed now" I said pulling the blanket off me. I turned my legs to the side, slowly lifting myself up. My stomach was huge so I couldn't even see my feet as I stood.

"Second, even if your dress comes tomorrow morning, it's still there so we're fine" I said

"But what if it doesn't come tomorrow" Katy said

"Then you can wear the one I was going to wear to mine" I said

"Fine"

"If the flowers aren't ready then we can go down to the hall right now and we'll all set it up the way you want it" I said

"If your hair dresser canceled on you then just call a new one, or even just do your own hair. You graduated from beauty school and are a magnificent hair dresser" I said

She nodded.

"Okay? There's no need to be worried, everything will work out" I told her soothingly

She breathed, sitting up.

"Okay….but if we're going to set up all the flowers you'd better call everyone in to help. It's a really big job" She said

I looked at Rose and Jamie and before I could even say anything they already had their phones out typing away.

"Got it!" They said together

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the morning of the wedding and everything was pretty hectic. The night before we all went to the wedding hall to set everything up. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Brandon, Sky, Nabu, Riven, Timmy, Katy, Rose, Jamie, Helia, Jake, my parents and I all helped. Everyone had left by 11:30ish, but Helia and I stayed until 1 in the morning. Well…it was more like I wanted to stay to finish and Helia wouldn't leave without me in fear that I could, and I quote, "fall and die". Yup, my husband has no faith in me. I am not a klutz! Mostly…..

"Good morning" Helia said as I entered the kitchen

I held up my phone.

"18 text messages and it isn't even 9" I said

"Oooo, look who's miss popular" Helia said jokingly

I smiled hitting his shoulder.

"We did a good job last night" I said

"I was lifting flower pots for 8 and a half hours, it better look freaking amazing" He said

I laughed, slowly lowering myself down to a seat.

"You look a lot better than you did yesterday" He said

"Really? That's great!" I said relieved. Now I can go to Katy's wedding not looking like a complete monster.

"Don't worry, only 3 more weeks" Helia said referring to my due date

"Wooo!" I said fist pumping the air

Helia laughed

"Before you give birth I'm gonna ask you if you have any last words" Helia said

"And I know what I'm going to say" I said

"And what's that?" Helia asked

"Get this baby out of me!" I screamed dramatically

We both laughed, nodding.

"I'm gonna be so scared to give birth" I said

"Why?" Helia said

"It's gonna hurt so bad" I said

"Yeah, but you're strong" Helia said

"As strong as a dainty rose petal" I said

He laughed.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you a million dollars if you don't cry" Helia said

I looked at him.

"Really? A million?" I asked

He nodded.

"Are you being serious?" I asked

"Dead serious" He said

"But I could never win that" I said  
Helia stood up.

"That's why I said it" Helia said, giving me a kiss.

"Duh" He said

I narrowed my eyes, raising a fist humorously.

All of a sudden, our front door slammed open.

"Flora! I texted you like 15 times!" Katy screamed storming in. Her hair was up in curlers and her face was one of a crazy person. She looked hilarious!

"18" Helia corrected.

"Whatever. Why are you ignoring me?! What kind of a maid of honor ignores the bride? No wait, what kind of a sister ignored the bride?!" Katy screamed

"I wasn't ignoring you, I just woke up" I said standing up.

"Hurry, we've got a lot to do!" She screamed

"Okay, okay, I've just got to get dressed" I said waddling as fast as I could to my room.

Katy stood in the kitchen with Helia.

"Lookin hot Katy" Helia said

"Oh shut up Helia!"

After I got dressed Katy drove us back to my parents house. When I went in Mrs. Knightly and my mom were doing Rose and Jamie's hair.

"Hey guys" I called.

"Hey Flora!" Rose and Jamie called

"Hey sweety, help me out here. I'm not very good at it" My mom said

"I'm not very good either" I said sheepishly

"Oh let me do it" Katy said taking the curling iron from our mom.

She curled Rose's hair in like 3 minutes, took the hair spray and sprayed it so it stayed.

"Come here Jamie, you next" She said pulling Jamie over.

"Did your dress end of coming?" I asked

"Yeah, it came this morning" Katy said

"See, I told you" I said

Katy nodded.

"So where is everybody?" I asked

"Bloom and the others are getting ready in their houses then we're all gonna meet at the wedding hall to make sure everything is perfect" Katy said

"Where's Jake?" I asked

"Oh don't even get me started on Jake!" Katy fumed, going into the other room to get something

"What happened?" I asked

"He and Sky went on a little broventure before he ties the knot" Rose said

I smacked my head.

"Who's dumb idea was that?" I asked

"Sky" Jamie said

"What exactly is a 'broventure'?" I asked

"Well see it's bros…on an adventure. Come on Flora, self explanatory. I thought you went to college" Jamie said

"I meant, where did they go?" I asked

"I don't know. Like clif diving or something"

"WHAT?!"

"Not clif diving you idiot, rock climbing"

"Same dif"

"Not same dif! Not the same dif at all!"

"When will they be back?" I asked

"Don't worry, it'll be enough time" Rose said

I sighed, nodding.

"Did you speak to Justin and Chelsea?" I called to Katy

"Yeah, they'll be here in time for the ceremony" Katy said returning with some hair clips

I nodded.

"Rose, let me see your hair" She said

Rose stood, walking toward Katy.

"Okay, I'll put some back with this bobby pin" She said pushing Rose's blonde bang to the side and back. She stepped back.

"Hey, you kind of look like Flora like this" She said

Rose smiled, twirling.

"You really do look like your sister" Mrs. Knightly said smiling.

"For Jamie, let's leave your bangs out and just push back the rest of your hair" Katy said working as she spoke.

She finished, then sprayed each of them again.

"You guys look so adorable" I said

They smiled, bowing.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way I better go finish my own hair" Katy said, remembering the curlers in her hair.

"It'll be gorgeous" I said

"Fingers crossed" She said

"Mom, did you pick up my dress?" I asked

"Yeah, it's up in your room" She said

"Thanks. Should I get dressed now?" I asked

"Yeah, we'll be leaving soon" She said

"Where's Dad?" I asked

"In his office crying about how he's loosing another child" My mom said

I laughed, shaking my head. Oh Dad.

"Wait, Flora, can you put our make-up on?" Rose asked

"Yeah, just give me one second" I said

I went upstairs to my old bedroom. I went in, looking around. On the dresser in the corner a dress bag was waiting for me. All of the bridesmaids were wearing matching dresses so Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Stella, Musa, Chelsea and I are all going to be matching.

I picked up the bag, unzipping it. The dress really was beautiful. It was a crème, one shoulder, gown. I smiled, shutting my eyes, remembering when I opened up my wedding dress that I never got to wear.

Suddenly a piercing pain went through me, hitting me right in the gut. I gasped, my hand immediately flying to my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain to pass.

"Come on, be good today" I whispered to the baby inside me as I felt a bead of sweat form on my forehead.

Once it passed I sighed in relief. I really hope the baby doesn't cause me any pain during the wedding. I don't want Katy to be concerned with me on her big day.

I took the dress, then head back down stairs.

I did Rose's and Jamie's makeup- lightly of course- then went upstairs to do mine. I put on black mascara and eyeliner and a bit of pink eye shadow. I put on red lipstick, then began to do my hair. Unlike Rose, my hair was already straight. I didn't really feel like curling my hair so I decided to take the easy route and just put it up into an elegant bun. After putting my hair up into the bun I unzipped the dress then put it on, zipping it back up. It fit well, not too tight, not too loose. I put on silver earrings and a necklace to match. The gown went to the floor and I was not about to put on heeled shoes. No way. So I just put on crème flats.

I went downstairs, joining the other well dressed people. Rose had on a pink gown and Jamie a light purple gown. Rose and Jamie looked so grown up with their hair done and make-up. Charlotte is going to be the flower girl at the wedding since they were too old now.

I sat in the living room with my parents, Mrs. Knightly, Rose and Jamie, waiting for Katy to come down in her dress.

Suddenly, my phone rang. When I saw who it was I immediately answered.

"Jake Eraclion, you are in SO much trouble" I said

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He said while laughing

"What would possess you to go on a…'broventure'?" I asked

"Sky made me" He said

"Hey!" I heard Sky in the background

"It doesn't matter. The important thing is that your on your way back, right?" I asked

"Well…"

"Jake!"

"Don't worry Flor, we'll be back. I've got my tux here and my hairs already done. What more do I need?" He asked

"Good" I said relieved

"How's Katy?" He asked nervously

"You left her to me and she's insane!" I said

"Yes, yes she is" He said

"Don't get all romantic now. She's so mad at you right now" I said

"Kinda figured….but anyways, I'll see you later. I just wanted to see how everything was going" He said

"It's…it's definitely something" I said

He laughed.

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up.

"That boy is crazy" I said to Rose who nodded in agreement.

Jake was the type of guy who can get up and move at any times notice. That's actually what he does for a living. He sells stuff for a company so he's travelling around a lot. That's the sad part about this marriage; Katy probably won't be around very much. She'll always be on the road with him. After the wedding they'll be moving up North for who knows long and we probably wont see them until Thanksgiving.

"I'm gonna go see how she's doing" I said standing

I went upstairs. I walked down the hall until I reached her bedroom.

"Katy" I said knocking lightly

"Come in" She called

I opened the door and she had just zipped up the dress. I smiled looking at how beautiful she looked. Her dress was beautiful and her hair was beautiful and everything was just…breathtaking.

"Katy" I said pulling her into a hug.

"You look great" She said looking at my dress.

"Thanks, and you look amazing. Jake is the luckiest guy in the world, you know that?" I said

"Well if he ever comes back from his idiot retreat he'll be" Katy said

"That is, before you kill him" I said

"Right" She said

We laughed, hugging again.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" I said

"You'll still see me" She said

"Barely" I said

"Yeah but we'll talk on the phone and stuff so it'll be okay" She said

I smiled, releasing her. I took her hands in mine.

"And I promise I'll be here for the birth of little Katy" She said

"Hey, wait in line. There's also a little Layla, little Rose, and little Jamie in the question" I said

She laughed.

"Let's go down, I cant wait to show off my dress" Katy said

"Ahh, the ever modest Katherine Linphea" I said

She smiled.

"And don't you forget it"

After we took some pictures we went down to the wedding hall. It was a big building that a lot of people had different events at. Helia and I had been decorating all night and it looked amazing. Everyone was waiting there for us. Helia looked so cute in his tux. I cant believe after all these years I still get butterflies in my stomach from things like that.

The guests weren't going to show up for another hour at least. This is when the family and friends just take pictures. Justin, Chelsea and Charlotte showed up a half an hour later than everybody else. I give them props though because they did have an 8 hour drive. Sky and Jake showed up like 10 minutes before the ceremony, but don't worry, 10 minutes is still enough for a full out Katy beating. It was kind of funny…but in a really sad way. Nabu and Riven found it hilarious and taped it with their phones.

"I'm so nervous" Katy said, literally shaking.

"Calm down" I said trying to calm her, although I felt pretty nervous too. In 1 minute we all had to walk down the isle. Everyone's eyes are going to be on us when we walk down. My palms were beginning to sweat at the thought of this. I could feel my cheeks flaring up out of nervousness. I could only imagine how Katy's feeling.

"I'm gonna puke" She said as we all got in line.

"No you're not. Katy, look at me" I said

She looked me in the face and I could see tears in her eyes.

"Everything will be fine" I said

"Yeah, there's nothing to be worried about" Stella said comfortingly

"Yeah, we've all done it. It's actually kind of fun with everyone's eyes on you. It's like you're famous or something" Chelsea said

We heard the music start.

"Aww, look at Jake. He's all nervous" Bloom said peaking through

"Oh shit I just realized something" Sky said suddenly

"WHAT?!" We all screamed as Timmy and Tecna walked down the isle.

"I forgot to give him _the talk_!" Sky said

"SKY!" We all screamed. Bloom smacked him.

"What? That's my brother!" Sky screamed as Layla and Nabu walked out

"Don't worry, he knows" Katy said with clenched teeth, pushing him and Bloom out.

I looked at Helia who linked his arm with mine as we waited for our turn.

"Anything wrong?" Helia asked

"No I'm fine" I said

"You look kind of flush, are you sure?" Helia asked

My hand shot to my cheek.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I said giving him a smile to reassure him.

It was finally our turn to walk. I swallowed, feeling nothing but anxiety. Why am I so anxious? This isn't even my wedding.

If you've ever felt the anxious feeling it's not a very good feeling. Everything just seems bad. If one thing goes wrong it's all my fault. I'm the maid of honor. If one thing goes wrong…

We made it to the altar finally and I was feeling really lightheaded. They had set a chair for me on the girls side so I wouldn't have to stand through the whole thing. Helia helped me sit down then went to the men's side, standing beside Riven.

There were so many colors in the room it was making me really dizzy. Come on Flora, get a hold of yourself! You're stronger than this!

Then, Katy stepped out. On her left arm was my Dad and on her right arm was my mom. She had a thin white veil hiding her face. Everyone stood up, but I just couldn't. I saw that Helia was watching me through the corner of his eye.

Jake smiled, lifting Katy's veil up then placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You look beautiful" He whispered in her ear just before he shook my Dad's hand, then took Katy. The 2 walked up to the altar where they then began taking their vows.

I felt the pain return to my stomach the baby kicking and moving. I shut my eyes to stop myself from gasping or crying or making any sort of reaction. I decided to just hold my breath. I could feel a tear coming out of my eye from pain.

"Jacob Eraclion do you take Katherine Linphea as your…."

More tears went out and it suddenly hit me what was going on. Oh god. Not now.

"I do" Jake said

Come on, let's go. End already so I can get to the nearest hospital.

"And Katherine Linphea do you take Jacob Eraclion as your husband through sickness and in health through poorer and through richer through-" Oh my god, how much more could she possibly take him through?

I felt Musa's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She whispered

I didn't respond, I just kept my eyes on Katy and Jake, praying they'd finish their promises already.

All eyes turned to Katy as she began the classic, "I do"

"I…I…I..." Katy stuttered nervously

Everyone was looking at Katy as she slowly, ever so slowly…

"I-"

"YES! YES! YES! SHE DOES! NOW KISS YOUR WIFE!" I shouted

Everyone's heads snapped toward me confused. Helia ran toward me realizing immediately what was going on.

I was going into labor.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm so excited to write the next one because ever since the beginning of this story I have been dying to write about Helia and Flora and the baby. It's sooo cute. I feel like Helia would be the best Dad in the world. **

**On a side note….There are only 3 more chapters left of this story! *tear tear*. I'm so sad to have to let it go. All of my stories are ending now and I'm not planning any new ones at the moment. It's so sad to me because this story has been with me for almost 2 years now. I really feel like I'm going to miss writing for it. **


End file.
